Control
by mishy-mo
Summary: A story following events of 'Point of View'. Sam/Jack. That kiss had felt good, there was no denying that, but it also felt wrong too. Jack does a control experiment to figure out exactly what made it feel right. The experiment goes well, but how far are our favorite couple willing to develop this new relationship? And for how long can they keep it secret? RATED M.
1. Phase One

A/N: First fic in quite a few years. A short story following events in 'Point of View' (reminder: quantum mirror & Jack hugs/kisses AU Sam) because I don't recall doing one the first time round. I thought this would take me to three chapters but it has turned into to so much more.

Will eventually get round to posting the first two chapters as a T rated two-shot. From chapter three it gets pretty raunchy so consider yourself warned but it is pretty awesome if I do say so myself.

* * *

**Control: Phase One**

He paced in his office, his hands twiddling with a rubber band. He'd been pacing for about 45 minutes now occasionally muttering 'Ow' when the band snapped particularly smartly against his fingers.

On his desk a clock showed the time of 16:50. Relatively early one might say, but when you have been up since 05:00 it was certainly worth considering if tiredness was a factor in his current train of thought.

He was considering something, quite a dangerous course of action to be honest.

Not the usual sort of danger either. _That_ sort he threw himself into without so much as backward glance and simple'Yes, sir'.

It had been dangerous to go through the mirror.

Kneeling before the false god, roaring with anger as Hammond lay dead on the floor and the zat was turned on Daniel, he would have put money on him not making it home that day.

But who'd have thought that it would all work out in the end.

And that he'd kiss Carter into the bargain.

He shook his head.

Not Carter, Sam.

'You're really not him, are you?'

'No.' And you're not her.

It spun his head, that damn mirror. One second he was kissing Sam. It felt good, there was no denying that, but it also felt wrong. He remembered turning to go back through the mirror. The glance Carter gave him knocked the wind from him. He reached out to her then touching the mirror he was suddenly viewing Sam again his arm drawing back and waving idiotically of it's own accord.

The mirror shimmered to a dull grey and he high tailed it to the door careful not to look anyone in the eye. On the other side of the mirror he couldn't feel their stares but here, in this tiny room filled with people, his skin crawled under their collective gazes.

He got to the doorway and thought he was free.

'Colonel, debrief in one hour.' There was just the slightest of threats veiled beneath his voice.

Another dangerous situation.

He paused just enough to say, 'Yes, sir.' before disappearing down the hall.

He didn't quite get the feeling that she was mad at him. Or jealous for that matter, but there was something that was just a little off. Two weeks this had been going on. Her tone was just a little too polite, her posture just a little too stiff and her sentences were curt, to the point and distinctly lacking in long scientific words and explanations. Two weeks.

But he had to wait this long. It was only now that he was beginning to feel less heat from the General, fewer smirks from Daniel and far less seemingly innocent but very intimate questions from Teal'c.

Two weeks he hadn't been able to get it out of his head, a kiss that felt right but wrong. He needed to know, with an almost scientific curiosity, if it could feel just right.

'Screw it.' He said flicking the band across the room, making satisfying thud against a filling cabinet, and heading out into the hall.

She was sitting at her desk when he stepped in with the determined stride he'd adopted in the hall, he stopped himself just short of walking into the desk. Like a rookie caught short when commanded to halt on the parade ground.

'Colonel.' She said by way of a greeting barely glancing up at him.

Not just her sentences but her looks were also short.

'Carter.' He said with a slight cough.

She continued to work on, occasionally noting something on a notepad on the far side of the plans she was currently engrossed in. He stood, awkwardly, trying to think of how he could present his suggestion without sounding well... pathetic. He turned and shut the door quietly, glancing out to the hall checking that no one would notice.

'Sir, what are you...' She said standing straight and frowning slightly.

'Carter, I need your help with an experiment.'

Her confusion remained briefly until amusement spread its way across her features.

'You want to do an experiment?'

'Yes.' He said seriously. 'A control if you will.' He added with a vague recollection of experiments in college.

'A control?'

'Yep.'

He could see her interest was piqued. Despite whatever emotions she felt towards him at the moment, science was her passion and she was always happy to assist when it came to science. She nodded more to herself than to him but he was glad of the visual sign.

'What do you need?' She asked.

Now there was a loaded question. He cleared his throat quietly and swallowed.

'C'mere a sec.' he said beckoning her over, closer to the door and just out of the frame of the security camera. He'd checked a couple of days ago. Methodical planning was very important when it came to getting the results you wanted in an experiment.

She frowned again.

He held her gaze and he tried to smile, but he was sure it came as more of a grimace under the pressure of situation.

'Why?'

'Trust me.' he breathed.

She seemed to think this over. Really think it over. Could she trust him again? A little sigh sounded as she set down her pen and slowly made her way round the desk.

He smiled, he couldn't help it.

Seeing him smile she couldn't help but smile back.

Maybe this might workout after all, he thought and drew her into his arms the moment he was sure she was clear of the gaze of the security camera.

'Uh, sir?' She murmured her head stretching awkwardly over his shoulder.

'Shh, this is phase one of the experiment.' he murmured, holding her gently to him and hoping. He closed his eyes and waited.

He wasn't sure how long it took, at the time it seemed like hours of torturous agony but in the wake of her finally relaxing into him the awkwardness seemed to just blink away in an instant.

He was first of aware of her head turning and tiling. She rested her temple on his left shoulder, her face turned towards him and her slightly quick breaths ticked his neck. A shiver ran down his back but her hands soon warmed them away, one tight around his rib cage and the other gripping his left shoulder. He hadn't previously been aware of any space between there bodies until she shuffled imperceptibly closer, their thighs touching almost side by side. The shivers retuned at the slightest sound of a moan disguised as a sigh issuing from her lips.

He leaned his head down, slightly resting on hers. He held her tighter than before with his right arm and raised his left slightly. He had intended to stroke her hair but there being so very little of it his fingers started to stoke the back of her neck of their own accord.

Each little sound she made delighted and enticed him. Her breathing became more rapid and hot on his neck. Her legs wriggled slightly as she pressed closer. Her right hand slid down to his hip, holding him to her, ensuring as much contact as possible.

Slowly, he thought, this is only phase one. His teasing hand slid to her shoulder but still held her tightly. He turned his head again and resting his lips against the warm skin on her forehead and breathed deeply the smell of her hair.

The same, but still so different. It just felt right.

'Phase one complete.' he murmured, his lips brushing her skin with every syllable.

'What's phase two?' she whispered, still holding on tight.

'Shall I come over to yours later to discuss it?'

The was a short pause she mulled this over. 'Yes.' she breathed the word seemed to jolt through him firing off lightening at the end of every nerve.

'Half seven okay?'

'Yes.' She breathed again, his whole body shook involuntarily and she squeezed him tighter.

'Dr Jackson!' some one shouted in the hall, causing them to spring apart. 'Just the man I wanted to see!'

A muttered conversation began in the hall between Daniel and some other member of the SGC.

Jack and Sam stood a just a foot apart staring into one another's eyes. He smiled.

'Your hair.' he whispered reaching out and tucking a few loose stands behind her ear.

'Your jacket.' she smiled and whispered back, stroking his chest gently to smooth out some creases before gently tugging at the bottom to help cover the slight bulge she felt against her hip just moments ago.

They smiled again.

'I'll see you later.' He murmured and headed out the door. 'Evenin' Daniel.' He said strolling past him and another archaeologist.

'Hey Jack.' Daniel said slightly bewildered. He glanced back at the doorway that was closed just moments ago, through which he could see Sam apparently scribbling away at some sort of calculation or other.

'Dr Jackson?' the other archaeologist continued.

'Oh right... where was I?' And with that whatever suspicions he may or my not have had disappeared.

On reaching the end of the hall Jack glanced at his watch, 17.55, he'd have to hurry to get showered, changed and pick up something for dinner. Now jogging, he wondered exactly how long they had just stood held each other.

It would have been interesting to know this little fact. But even without measurable results, phase one of the experiment had been a complete success.


	2. Phase Two

A/N: I'd forgotten how nerve wracking it was to wait on reviews. Many thanks to the those of you who did.

* * *

**Control: Phase Two**

He arrived early. The clock on the dash showed that it had only just gone a quarter past seven when he pulled into her driveway, drawing his truck up alongside her sedan. He switched the engine off and leaned forward in his seat. Through blinds and the small windows at the top of her door, a warm and inviting light glowed.

He decided to wait a while. He tried not to think of whatever preparations she might be making but he knew women could work small miracles in just 14 minutes.

He wondered if she'd heard his truck pulling up. It struck him that if she heard the truck and didn't hear him approaching the door almost immediately that she might begin to think that he was having second thoughts. But he continued to wait.

He wasn't having second thoughts.

Not in the slightest.

There was no doubt because just holding her, for however long it was, had far exceeded his expectations. Perhaps it was because she was _his_ Carter, or maybe it was because they both wanted it, or it could have been the fact that he wasn't trying to comfort a grieving widow, but those moments had been glorious. It was the only word he could think of to accurately describe it.

Glorious.

He wasn't entirely sure of what he was expecting to be honest, but it was so much... so much more. More wanting. More desperate.

Now sitting in her driveway, seconds ticking by achingly slowly, he was desperate for more.

Movement at the corner of his eye brought his mind firmly to the present, the blinds of her front room twitched so that she was no doubt able to see his truck looming over her car. He knew it was time, Carter wasn't the type to peek until she was ready.

Grabbing the bag of Thai food from the passenger seat, he jumped out of the truck and made his way over to her door. His stomach was churning and twisting in knots. He was not in the least bit hungry but it seemed rude to invite himself over and not bring anything.

Still a couple of feet from the door, it opened just as he raised his hand to knock, it waved awkwardly before dropping by his side.

'Hi.' she said simply, leaning against the door. She was nervous. Her shoulders were slightly forward, both hands held tightly to the door, one arm crossed her body giving distinctly closed and introverted tone to her body language.

'Hi.' he replied with soft smile. 'Can I come in?'

She stepped back and gestured him in with a quick wave of her hand.

He stepped past he and looked around, taking in the layout quickly before heading to the kitchen.

She frowned and shook her head. 'Make yourself at home why don't you.' She said just loud enough for him to hear as she closed and locked the door.

'I will!' he called back.

Setting the food on the counter he reached for the fridge. Jars and bottles clinked as it opened. Beer. Taking it in hand, it didn't escape his notice that it was really cold beer too. Not like she had just picked it up on her way home. He took two bottles and started rifling through drawers to find a bottle opener.

'Drawer by the sink.' she said watching him.

'Ah.' he said closing a drawer filled with spatulas and various kitchen gadgets. Reaching the right drawer he took his time finding the bottle opener, he could feel her watching him and he was enjoying it.

The bottles hissed loudly in the silence, leaving the tops on the counter where they fell he turned and stretched out his arm towards her.

She moved just close enough to carefully take the bottle from him. A little too carefully in his opinion as their fingers didn't touch. Then she began to drink greedily straight from the bottle.

He leaned against the counter his own beer half way to his lips but he found himself transfixed. He loved the fact that she wasn't trying. She didn't have to. Guessing what 'Phase Two' might entail some women might have gotten all dolled up in a fancy dress and a too much make up. But not her. She just stood there in comfy jeans, white vest top and blue blouse. He'd probably seen her wear it before, only he'd never really taken in the sight properly, never appreciated it like this.

His head tilted, imperceptibly so, as he watched a small dribble of beer escape her lips and begin to slide so very slowly over her chin and down her neck.

He licked his lips wishing he could be licking that beer, her skin instead. Remembering the cold sweating bottle in his own hand he took a quick sip to quench his thirst for now.

Gasping slightly for air, she finished. The bottle made a distinctly empty thud when hit the counter.

He grinned, 'Better?'

'Yeah,' she said with an enthusiastic nod. Her forehead creased very slightly as she brought her hand up to her neck. Two fingers traced the path of the beer slowly up her neck, over her chin to the source. She drew her fingers into her mouth to clean them of the slightly sticky beer. When her gaze found his, those fingers still in her mouth, she flushed more quickly and deeply than he'd ever thought possible. Her digits made a wet smacking sound as she quickly removed them from between her lips.

He could only imagine how transparent his gaze was, completely unguarded, his wants and desires so painfully obvious.

She still wasn't trying but hot damn she was sexy. He wondered briefly if she had always been this innocently hot. In all that time fitting in at the training academy, did she forget the power she could command over men?

Quickly, possibly not quick enough, he became aware that he was still gawping at her. He watched her shift uncomfortably, her gaze darting around the room.

'Sorry.' he muttered shaking his head vigorously. He chugged more than half of his beer before setting it down quickly to tear off his jacket.

She smirked.

'What?' he said pulling at the cuffs, 'I'm hot, okay?'

She reached out to take his jacket. For a moment it looked like she might say something, but instead she smiled to herself and carried his jacket off to a closet in the hall. His eyes still following her, he smiled at the way she hugged the leather tightly to her chest.

He breathed out loudly quickly downing the rest of his beer. Setting the empty bottle next to hers, he grabbed another two from the fridge. He nearly dropped them when he turned to find her well within his personal space.

'So,' she said barely louder than a whisper, 'phase two?'

'Ah, yes. Phase two.' He set the bottles aside and closed over the fridge. 'Well remembered.'

She stepped closer.

He breathed deeply.

He was just more than a little surprised when it was her eyes that glanced at his lips first. He couldn't help the corners of his mouth raise slightly before her eyes were back on his.

Everything he needed to know was in her eyes.

Everything he needed was right there in front of him.

He rested his hands on her hips, his thumbs and index fingers slipped deftly beneath her blouse and vest to touch his beer cooled digits to her warm bare skin.

She gasped.

And in that moment he pressed his lips to hers.

He tried to set the pace, to keep it slow and gentle but that just wasn't happening. Not with the way her hands reached up and gripped his hair. Not with the way she pressed and rubbed her body against him. Not with the way she moaned into his mouth, her lips spreading wider, sucking and demanding his tongue.

He gave in.

In an instant he'd wrapped his arms around her, entire hands pressed against the hot flesh on her back. He turned and lifted her with ease, setting her on the counter. Neither batted an eye as the two beer bottles that had previously occupied the space clattered together and crashed to the floor.

He didn't need to pull her legs around him, they twisted and gripped the back of his thighs, every inch of her clung to him in desperation and want. He groaned loudly, his mouth and tongue working ferociously in tandem with hers. One arm around her torso, his still cool hand drifted down beneath the fabric of her jeans and gripped what little he could of her ass.

She moaned, his whole head vibrating at the sound, and for the first time thrust her tongue deep into his mouth. He sucked gladly, touching his tongue teasingly back at hers.

He moved himself against her, hips rocking back and forth and calves flexing up and down leaving no doubt as to what the action was being imitated.

Another loud moan from her and it changed again, drawing his tongue deeply into her it was quite evident she needed something of him inside of her in place of their incomplete union.

But all too quickly the need for air was greater than what their nostrils were able to provide. Still gripping one another tightly, they stilled, foreheads pressed together, eyes shut tight and their warm breath mingling between them.

His thumbs stroked her skin softly until the ability to speak returned.

'There was nothing...' Breathe, '…controlled about that.'

She laughed very softly.

He grinned, dipped his head and kissed her again.

This time it was slow and soft, mouths barely open, his tongue dared to touch her lips just once or twice. It lasted just moments, that second kiss in comparison with the first, but it managed to communicate something far deeper and more meaningful.

They smiled against each others lips. Their eyes meet for the first time in what seemed like an age.

'My Sam.' he whispered.

She grinned and stroked his neck.

'Yes.'


	3. Getting Results

A/N: Okay so in a couple of the reviews it was agreed that the end of the last chapter would have been a good place to stop. And you are most welcome not to continue but I have a couple of scenes burning clear in my mind and want to find out how far the rabbit hole goes.

Read on if you care to join me.

Now most definitely rated M.

* * *

**Control: Getting results**

He stepped back a little, glass crunching into the floor.

'Ah hell. You got a dust pan somewhere?'

She rested her hands on the counter as if to push off, 'I'll...' she barely had time to say before his hands rested on her thighs.

'Nope. Your not wearing any shoes and I've still got my boots on.' he said but continued in a whisper, his right hand reaching up and cupping her cheek gently, 'I don't want you to get hurt.'

She leaned into his hand, turning her head she kissed his palm gently.

'Under the sink.'

He smiled and got to work. The first thing he did was grab two more beers from the fridge and opened one for her.

'Ma'am.' he said with a grin.

'Thanks.'

She brought her left foot up onto the counter and rested her chin on her knee, watching him. Thinking. Now, normally Carter thinking was a good thing. Tended to result in ideas which saved several asses if not the entire planet. But thinking after having just made our with her commanding officer wasn't exactly advised.

The glass cleared and disposed of, he doused the floor in some sort of spray cleaner and mopped up the beer and tiny shards of glass with kitchen paper.

'There's no phase three.' she stated a simple truth.

Though it wasn't exactly a question, he replied, 'No.' His head was still bowed focusing on his work.

'Then I hate to say this...'

'So don't.' He said still not looking up.

'What now?'

'Now?'' He dropped a wad of soaking paper in to the garbage. 'Now I was thinking we eat Thai food, drink beer and maybe watch a movie.'

'Sir.' She said in a way only she could, reprimanding him with title of respect.

He untied his boots, pulled them off and set them in the corner. 'I think while I'm here and after what we've just done you can call me Jack.'

'And what do I call you work tomorrow?'

'I honestly don't know.' He sighed and washed his hands. shaking the excess water before wiping them dry on his khakis.

He stepped closer and took one of her hand in his. 'But I can tell you that few things in my life have ever felt quite a right as that, as all of this does. I can also say every single atom of me doesn't want this to stop here.'

'Me either.' She lowered herself from the counter and disappeared into his embrace.

'So can we eat food, drink beer, watch a movie and maybe, just maybe fall asleep on the couch?' He asked holding her tightly.

She didn't answer.

'We can talk about all that stuff tomorrow.' he mumbled his head resting on hers. 'Really talk about it. I promise.'

'Okay.' She said into his chest.

'Hell, I'll even cook.'

She giggled. He kissed her forehead and drew back to look into eyes.

'There is, however, just one more thing you can do for me tonight though.'

She raised her eyebrows. 'What?' she asked her voice filled with scepticism.

'Say my name?' He ventured his eyes pleading with hers.

She grinned, her hands teased the nape of his neck she stretched up on her tiptoes to bring her lips close to his left ear.

'Jack' she breathed.

He shivered and grinned.

'Not sure I caught that. Again?'

'Jack.' she said quieter still but closer so that her lips brushed his ear as she spoke.

'Sam.' he groaned back and pressed his face to her neck. His lips trailed kisses up along her neck, one for every time she breathed, moaned of gasped his name.

His hands slid down grabbing her ass fully this time and pressing her hips to his.

Her hands were in his hair again guiding him to where she liked to be kissed; her collar bone, an area an inch below her pulse point, just behind her ear. He took his time exploring each area thoroughly then sucked and nibbled her earlobe hugrily.

Instantly she moaned again, but this time lacking his name, and her hips jerking involuntarily against his.

His eyes flickered open to check the layout of the kitchen and he backed her up against a wall roughly. Before she had a chance to draw back in the air that had been knocked from her lungs, he brought his mouth down on hers and pulled her left leg almost impossibly high over his right hip.

Her heel dug hard into his ass to hold her leg there as his hand snaked slowly back down, as low as it could go. His fingers brushed the warm crotch of her jeans as he drove his tongue into her accepting mouth.

She emitted little squeaks and whimpers against his mouth as his fingers teased the rough fabric of her jeans. Her hands clawed greedily at the back of his shirt, her leg tensed around him, trying to move her body against his in pursuit of more sensation.

He trailed his lips down to the unexplored territory on the other side of her neck and began to grind his hips rhythmically against her.

'Oh god, Jack.' She moaned as soon as her lips were free.

He kissed, nibbled and licked the areas he knew she liked, there was the faintest taste of beer from where it had wandered just a few short moments ago. All the while his fingers pressed and teased, short nails occasionally scraping the fabric.

His body held her to the wall so hard she was able to draw her other leg up over his hips, wrapping herself around him almost entire.

'Jack... don't stop.' She begged her breathing ragged and her body already beginning to twitch and convulse in tell tale ways.

'Never, Sam.' his voice rumbled in against her neck before he drew her earlobe into his mouth once more.

Just moments later she threw her head back,her eyes shut tight and her body arched against the wall.

He stilled and watched her.

Every exhale had it its own little sound and was generally accompanied with shift of her hips or a flex of her thighs as she drew out every last moment of pleasure.

'God your beautiful.' he whispered. ' You did just...ya'know...didn't you?'

She sucked the corner of her lower lip, biting it gently, as she hummed in the affirmative.

He grinned. 'Sweet. Not even got past first base yet.' Then as an after thought he added, 'Technically.'

She grinned her eyes flashing open. In the sudden exposure to light her pupils shrunk, but still riding that post orgasm high they expanded to leave just the faintest traces of blue around the edges.

'Wow.' he muttered before her mouth crashed on his. It started passionate and primal but slowed and became tender and soft as she disentangled her body bit by bit from around him. His hands rested on her hips as he kissed her slowly and deeply. He drew back when she shivered.

Bringing her to climax had been an accident. A glorious, sexy, wonderful accident. And while he may have been excited about the thought of doing it again, he didn't want to pressure her or push this any faster than they were both ready for.

'You okay?' He asked softly, his thumbs moving what he hoped was soothingly over bare skin just above her hips.

'Yeah.' she replied her cheeks beginning to flush. She squirmed a little and winced.

'What?' he asked concerned that he may have hurt her.

'I er... I need to get changed.' she mumbled her eyes trying to convey meaning.

'What? Ah... oh... yeah.' He suddenly said in understanding. Moving a little he was very aware of the fact that there were several damp patches in his boxers. 'Having some underwear issues myself actually. Don't suppose I could grab a shower and borrow a pair of shorts or something?'

'But...' her gaze glanced down for a moment, aware of his own need. 'You're sure?'

'Yeah. Plenty of time for that later. Right now, I'm just happy to be here.'

She smiled softly, stroked his cheek and pressed her lips to his.

'I...' she started softly then paused. 'I'm happy you're here too.'

He kissed her again and wondered what she had really meant to say.


	4. Temperature

**Control: Temperature**

He followed her down the hall.

'This is the bathroom,' she said pointing to a door. 'I'll get you a towel and some fresh boxers.'

'You have boxers?' He asked quickly, with more fear evident in his voice than he would have liked.

She turned and smiled. 'They're comfy to sleep in on warm nights.'

He nodded.

'There's no one else, Jack.'

Smiling, he nodded more surely.

'I'll be right back.' She said pointing behind her, no doubt in the direction of her bedroom.

'Okay,' he said stepping into the bathroom. He closed the door over but left it slightly ajar, turning on the spray to warm up slighty, he stripped down quickly leaving a messy pile of clothes on the floor before stepping into the tub and drawing the shower curtain over. Hands pressed against the cold tiles he rolled and twisted his head under the barely warm spray.

Hearing the shower switch on Sam took the time to change into her pyjamas, a pair of black and white striped drawstring pants and a white vest top.

The entire time her hands barely stopped shaking, hormones were still running rampant through her system and the thought of him naked in her shower wasn't helping. She grabbed a towel and a pair of boxers and padded down the hall in her bare feet. She was a little surprised to see the door was left open by just a few inches. Turning just slightly, getting just the right angle, she was able to look in the mirror and see the outline of his body through the semi transparent shower curtain. She could feel a heat welling up in her stomach once again.

Glancing away she coughed to let him know she was there, 'I've got your towel.'

'Just set it down somewhere.'

She stepped in slowly, hoping that she might be able to keep her eyes off him but after she balanced the towel on the edge of the sink, her eyes seemed to wander of their own accord. There was very little steam in the room, she could only imagine how cool the spray was but it was quite clear, even through the blurring material of the curtain, that it wasn't working.

'Enjoying the view?'

'Yes.' she said without thinking, then her conscious mind hearing what she' said she added, 'No, I mean... I...'

He chuckled, almost able to feel the heat of her blush from under the cool water. 'S'fine Sam.'

'I'm sorry, I'll just...' she said heading towards the hall, she reached for the handle and rested her head against the door. She knew she should leave, knew that she should go warm up the food or something while he saw to himself. But the idea of him stroking himself, in her shower, hopefully thinking about her whilst he teased and brought himself to climax was just enthralling.

'I'm gonna to be a few minutes here, Carter. Are you in or are you out?'

She bristled a little at him calling her by her second name. It felt like a challenge.

'In.' she said closing the door.

'What?' he exclaimed, large drops of water splattering against the curtain as he turned his head quickly in her direction.

'I'm in.'

Through the curtain he could see her stripping off her pj's and kicking her panties to one side. He moved to try and sneak his first peek at her totally naked body.

'Eyes forward, airman.' She barked.

Years of training made his head and eyes snap back to stare straight ahead at the temperature control on the wall. It took a moment for him to remember that he was a Colonel and that she was a Major. The vast majority of his conscious thought recognised that rank was the last thing that should have been on his mind at that moment, but the tiniest bit of him wished he was back in control. That notion was instantly quelled when hearing the curtain rustle and she pressed her warm naked body against his back.

'Yes, Ma'am.' he muttered, agreeing to let this play out the way she wanted it to.

He maintained his stance, hands flush against the tiles and head always facing forward.

She pressed her body entirely to his her hands resting on his hips.

They stood still for a moment just enjoying the feel of skin on skin. She kissed his spine very briefly before her hands began to move. The tips of her fingers trailed achingly slowly up the sides of his torso, then moved in to brush over his nipples. They were not normally so sensitive but she teased and twisted them just enough to make him shiver. Seemingly content with the reaction, those digits moved on in their explorations. Her hands moved back to his hips before her right hand explored slowly down and forward. She avoided his length on purpose, instead reaching down and cupping his balls gently, her middle finger stretching out further to rub that sweet spot where his erection disappeared into his body.

He groaned his body pressing back into hers, enjoying the feel of her pert breasts against his back.

She began to brush small kisses along his shoulders as she brought her thumb and two forefingers around the base of his cock. She squeezed, gently and rhythmically, each time trapping just a little more blood already hard erection encouraging it to grow even further. The kisses on his back stopped as she released her grip, her fingers moved slowly up the underside of his erection to teasingly graze the sensitive tip.

'Jesus.' he muttered.

He could feel her chest rapidly expanding and contracting against his, as those exploring digits fed back information about his size and girth exciting her.

When she finally took his length in hand, he was pleasantly surprised by how natural it felt. Her hands were by no means big but still she found away to spread as much sensation as possible over his long length, her fingers were set apart rather than in a tight fist, her thumb often venturing up from the shaft to move over the head. In just a few short minutes he was quaking at her teasing rhythm which oscillated between fast, slow and _very_ slow.

'Sam.' he breathed desperate for release.

She answered by setting a slow but steadily increasing rhythm, her previously idol left hand began to roam scraping short nails teasingly across his skin.

'Yes,' he groaned feeling a familiar tightness coming upon him, his hips occasionally thrusting into her hand.

'Jack.' She whispered as her left hand twisted his nipple.

'Oh god... yes.'

'Jack.' She moaned, her fingers twisting harder and her right hand moving rapidly.

'Ah-h.' He grunted as pleasure flooded his body. Her hand stilled around his length, gripping tightly and squeezing back against every tremor to lengthen his orgasm.

'Ow.' He muttered as she released his nipple.

'Sorry.' She whispered kissing his back and finally relinquishing his now shrinking length.

'No... no, I... I kind of liked it.' He said with a smile.

He pushed back from the wall and flexed his wrists before taking her hands in his and kissing both of them softly, 'Gotta say that was hands down, the best pat down I've ever had.'

She giggled, her whole body wriggling against him. She disentangled herself from him. Turning his head he got the briefest of glimpses before she was blurred by the shower curtain.

'Hey, isn't that my towel?' He said watching her dry of her barely moist body spending a little more time on one area that certainly wasn't wet because of the shower.

'I'll get you another one.' She said quickly pulling on her panties and pj's.

'I don't mind sharing.'

'Still, probably better if I get you a fresh one.' She said disappearing into the hall.

She went through to her bedroom, sat down on the bed and closed her eyes.

After she didn't come back after two minutes he shut off the shower and dried himself off with the towel she had used, he was careful to use a dry area on his hair but when it came to the rest of his body he didn't really care if he smelled like her. He pulled on the boxers she'd left out, they were a little too snug but they would do, and donned his t-shirt.

'Sam?' He said tentatively making his way along the hall towards her bedroom.

He pressed the door open gently and saw her sitting on the edge of the bed crying silently. Very carefully he slid behind her, one leg dangling over the edge the other crossed under him he lifted her with ease into his lap and wrapped his arms tightly around her.

'It's going to be okay. I promise.'

'I know.' she whispered. 'That's what scares me.'

After just one evening of being who they wanted to be with each other, they both knew that this was what they needed in their lives no matter what the consequences.

'It scares me too.' he admitted.

They held each other for a few moments before the emotional roller-coaster of the day finally caught up with them. Nothing more needed to be said as they crawled under the sheets and fell asleep in each others arms.


	5. Origins

**Control: Origins**

He woke up, his eyes snapping open as he realised that his body was still pressed up against hers. He'd forgotten how warm it was to sleep with another person in the bed, his skin felt like it was burning despite the fact that most of the sheets had ended up on her side. As gently as he was able, he moved the sheets all the way over, in order to cool down and truly relish the experience of waking up next to her.

She was still fast sleep, her breathing slow and even despite the light of day slowly creeping into the room.

He propped his head up on his hand and just watched her.

The previous day had pretty much been just a blur. He'd been toying with the idea of just holding her, maybe kissing her for two weeks now and yesterday is when everything came to a head.

He couldn't help himself from grinning at all of those sweet memories. She had responded to his suggestions, responded to his embrace, his lips, his body with far more ease than he'd thought would be possible. It all just clicked and fitted together. They clicked. And he was pretty sure that they would fit together, in all senses and meanings of the phrase if last night was anything to go by.

He grunted softly, feeling excitement gather in his stomach at the memories behind and possibilities that lay ahead.

She murmured in her sleep and shifted her body closer, his erection growing and pressing into her ass.

In shifting, she moved most off the sheets off the bed and her vest top had ridden up revealing the smooth skin of her stomach. He couldn't stop his fingers from spreading over that exposed flesh, teasing and tickling gently.

She moaned and moved again, her top moving up further as her body pressed more firmly against him. His fingers wandered up and traced the lines of her lower ribs.

His whole body felt like it was throbbing, her breasts were so tantalisingly close to his wandering hand.

He'd never really ascribed to the theory of being either a leg or a breast man, he was just happy with whatever was in view or reach at the time. With Sam he had had plenty of time to take in various visuals of her breasts and ass in BDU's and occasionally her legs when she wore her dress blues. And all of it had appealed to him.

And despite all that they had accomplished last night, those fleshy mounds were still virgin territory, their mere presence seemed to be testing him.

He could feel her breathing changing and knew that she was waking, his fingers traced slowly up and along her ribs to trace the lower contour of a wonderful orb.

'Not a dream then?' She asked.

'Not unless we're both still dreaming.'

She twisted to lie flat on her back and look up at him, in the movement his hand slid back down to rest on her belly. His fingers trailed across that warm skin.

'Hey,' She said smiling up at him.

'Hey, yourself.' He murmured back.

There's little he would have liked more than to press his mouth to hers and explore those delicious mounds that were so intent on eluding him but his mouth tasted like bad coffee and stale beer.

Sam intertwined her fingers with his over her stomach as she glanced over at her alarm clock which read 05:45.

'We should probably get going soon.' She said turning back, but she was surprised to find him staring very intently and very seriously at their joined hands. 'You okay?'

He didn't answer or shift in the slightest.

'Jack?'

'What?' he said blinking and frowning, his gaze shifting to hers.

His fingers wriggled a little against hers, not trying to pull away but certainly testing the embrace.

'Are you okay?' She asked her voice filled with concern.

'Yes, I'm fine.' He answered quickly.

Her hand that lay between them reached up and touched his cheek.

He breathed in and out deeply, leaning into her soft touch. 'Just a little flashback is all.'

'Oh.' She said still wondering but looking down at their joined hands and it was very clear to where his mind may wandered. 'Oh.' she said again as the realisation set in.

Still he hadn't pulled away. She rubbed his thumb gently over his.

'I didn't...' he began.

She didn't move her gaze away from their hands, didn't stop trying to reassure him with her touch.

'I didn't think it would be this easy to feel this, you know, comfortable.'

She guessed that that wasn't what he'd initially intended to say but she didn't push the matter, she was just glad to have him back in the room with her.

'I know.' She agreed, but then added with just a hint of trepidation, 'But we have the difficult bit ahead of us today.'

'Hmm.' He mused, not entirely agreeing with her. 'You think so?'

'You don't?' She replied looking up at him.

'How long have you felt that there was something between us? And I'm not talking about simple attraction or lust cos God knows I've wanted to jump your bones since you walked into the briefing room.'

She blushed fiercely.

'And don't act all innocent Sam, your the one that jumped me when you started going caveman.'

'You think if we'd just had kinky caveman sex then we might not be in this situation?' She suggested, glad of any topic to stall answering his question.

He chuckled then gave her a look which loosely translated to _you're pretty stupid for a really smart person_.

'Not buying it, huh? Me either.' She admitted.

'So... when?' He persisted.

She squirmed a little under his scrutiny before finally admitting, 'I guess I had an idea when we got sent to Antarctica, but it really hit home when that orb nearly killed you.'

He nodded.

'You?' She asked.

'Jolinar.' He said softly.

At this two things surprised her. One that he'd actually referred to the Tok'ra Jolinar by her name and not as a snake or parasite. And two, that incident was several months before she thought she'd lost him to the virus in the orb.

'You realised you had feelings for me back then?'

'I thought I'd lost you, really lost you. I realised that not only was I losing my colleague and friend but I had also the possibility of anything more. Before that I'd never given _more _much serious thought.'

She gazed up at him, the softest of smiles on her lips.

He sucked his fuzzy tongue to remind himself why he wasn't kissing her right now.

'Anyway,' he continued. 'The whole point is, we've been hiding this from everyone for pretty much a year now. All we've really done is let each other in on it.'

'I'm worried it might show.'

'SG-1 is as close knit as any other team on the base, our lives depend on each other all the time. We're allowed to care about each other.'

She swallowed, needing to wet her mouth before saying the following words. 'But isn't it wrong how much we care for each other? Wrong to keep it a secret?'

'I know it would be wrong to break up SG-1. I see Teal'c and Daniel as more the brothers most of the time rather than just team members and that goes above and beyond the professional relationship that we're supposed to have too. I can't imagine going out there with out you, Teal'c and Daniel to watch my six and me watching yours.' He said seriously, then added with a grin, 'And what a six it is.'

She swatted his arm with the back of her hand playfully before her serious contemplative look returned.

'I know we're risking a lot and you've still got a long career ahead of you but I want to give this a shot.' He said, the fingers that were intertwined with hers over her stomach squeezed slightly.

'What if it doesn't work, between us, what will that do to the team?'

'The only two alternate universes we've came into contact with we were engaged and then married. I don't think that should really be a concern in the short term.' He paused letting her think. 'Lets just see how today goes, okay?'

She bit the corner of her lip nervously but the sight reminded him of her climax last night, his cock twitched involuntarily at her hip.

She giggled lightly at the feeling, her movement didn't help matters.

'Okay, but are you going to be able to keep _that_ under control?'

'Might need a few more showers than normal but nothing I can't handle.' He said wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

She felt her body tingle thinking of what he would be handling, what she was handling last night. 'This not helping.' She said with a smirk.

'No, but it is fun.' He said grinning at her.

Her alarm clock bleeped and flashed 06:00.

She squeezed his hand gently before reaching over and shutting it off.

He was very grateful that Sam had a spare toothbrush as it allowed him to draw her into a long and passionate kiss just as they were about to leave for the SGC. 'My house. 7.30 tonight.' He stated.

'Wouldn't miss it.' She breathed still light headed from his touch.


	6. Consequence

**Control: Consequence**

They passed in the hall.

'Morning, Major'

'Morning, Sir.'

They greeted one another as if it were for the first time that day and then move on to wherever they had been heading.

Daniel's briefing came and went, he requested more time to study the images SG-6 has brought back of a broken obelisk before going to see it in situ. Hammond agreed to a 24 hour stay on their mission so there was no going off world today.

Jack came by her lab at approximately 13:30 to discuss a few details of their last mission for his report.

'I've already submitted mine.' she said now elbow deep in the practical applications of the plans she had been working on the previous.

'Teachers pet,' he huffed, fiddling with something he hoped was as unimportant as it looked.

She reached over and grabbed a file.

'Here's a copy.' She said handing it to him. 'Just remember to write it out again and change a few details.'

'I don't cheat, Carter.' he said opening the file and skimming a few paragraphs. 'But study notes are always appreciated.'

He closed the file and tucked it under his arm, he allowed himself the briefest of moments to watch her.

She glanced up. 'Sir.' she said in a disapproving tone.

'Just wondering if you've managed to tear yourself away to get anything to eat yet?' He asked innocently.

'No, sir. Have you had lunch yet?'

'I could eat again.' he said gesturing towards the door.

She smirked and stepped out into the hall. 'You do realise as soon as you stop doing field work you're going to pile on the pounds.'

'I'll just cut out all the unimportant food groups, you know vegetables and things.'

'And you eat what then? Just steak and pie?'

'Sounds like the perfect combination to me.' He replied taking a turn she wasn't expecting.

She paused a few steps behind.

He stopped and turned.

'Need to pick up Daniel.' he said with a nod in the direction of his lab. 'He's probably as absorbed in his work as you were in yours.'

She smiled and followed him.

Lunch was a comfortable affair. Jack sat flipping through Sam's report, making notes in the margins where he would make amendments; having had his lunch earlier he settled down with just a slice of pie and some coffee.

Sam and Daniel ate their lunch quickly, neither having realised exactly how hungry they were until the food was sat there in front of them. They chatted about their research and discussed various points of the mission they would be going on next day.

Part way through lunch Jack shifted, resting his leg against Sam's, who sat beside him. Normally she would have jumped away from the contact but she just smiled very slightly and pressed her leg gently back against his.

Jack sipped his coffee.

Daniel continued to chat completely unawares. 'So any plans for this weekend?'

'Nothing yet.' Sam answered.

'Nope.' Answered Jack looking up from the file for the first time.

'The weather is supposed to be nice.' said Sam.

'Barbecue at my place?' suggested Jack.

'Mind if I cook my burgers in the oven?' asked Sam.

'Oh come on Carter, it wasn't _that_ bad.'

'Yes it was, sir.'

'I wasn't even there, but I have heard stories.' added Daniel smiling.

'Fine.' Jack grumbled, 'Use the oven if you like, but you'll be missing out on that unique flavour and texture that comes from flame grilled meat.'

'You mean black and overcooked on the outside and red and undercooked on the inside?' she shot back.

'Exactly. Doesn't matter if you like your meat well done or rare there's a little something there for everyone.'

Daniel chuckled.

'Teal'c likes my meat.' Jack stated seriously.

Sam laughed loudly.

'Okay, poor word choice there but he does.' he said with a slight frown, 'Couldn't get enough of my burgers last time. You just ask him.'

'We will.' answered Daniel.

'But I'll still be using the oven, sir.' A grin firmly on her lips.

Jack smirked and finished his coffee before standing.

'Whatever makes you happy, Carter.' he said as he left.

Daniel glanced down and then back up at Sam.

'You've forgiven him.'

'What?'

'Oh come on Sam, you two have been awkward for ever since Dr Carter was here. Since... you know...'

She blushed a little. 'I've just decided it doesn't matter. What was it Teal'c said? This is the only reality of consequence?'

'Yeah.'

'Exactly.' She said with a nod.

'I'm glad.' he said honestly. 'So, this weekend should be good?'

'Yeah,' she agreed with a wide smile. 'I'm looking forward to it.'

* * *

She didn't see him again before she went home.

Signing out, she noticed he had left around an hour before she did. She smiled a little to herself, thinking that he must be a little nervous or had something elaborate planned.

It was nearly six when she arrived at her house. She showered, fixed her hair, put on a little make up and changed into black pants and a red blouse. She felt more nervous than she did the night before. Last night she had only guessed that he might want to kiss her and that had happened and then some, culminating in him sleeping over and waking up in each others arms.

Tonight though. Tonight there would be dinner. Tonight they would decide where this relationship was going.

Tonight it could go further than it did than the night before.

She packed an overnight bag hoping it wasn't too presumptuous. She certainly wanted it go further tonight.

Sam parked a little way down the street and walked around to his house and up the long driveway. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

The door opened after a few seconds revealing the very striking figure of Jack O'Neill in dark slacks and a freshly pressed white shirt.

She grinned taking in the sight, glad that she was similarly dressed for the occasion.

Apparently they both had greater expectations for this evening.

'Come in.' He said with a wide smile and wiping his hands dry on a dishcloth.

She stepped by him and into the warmth of his house.

The door closed behind her.

'Sam.' He said softly.

She turned around almost straight into his chest, the dishcloth hanging over his shoulder.

He lifted the small rucksack off her shoulder and let it fall to the floor. Reaching up, his fingers threaded through he hair at the back of her neck and pressed his lips gently to hers. His other hand snaked under her short leather jacket, around her waist and stepped forward so their bodies touched from head to toe.

She slid her hands up over his taught chest and around his neck, her fingertips tracing patterns in his hairline.

It seemed to last forever. It was slow, mouths barely open as they moved their lips against each other. He began to pull away, but she pulled him back in for just a few seconds more.

They ended the kiss and slid into tight embrace.

'I've wanted to do that all day.' He murmured into her hair.

'Me too.' She whispered.

He drew back and stroked her cheek gently. 'Bedroom is in the back if you want to put your stuff in there.'

She blushed and nodded.

'I'll get you in the kitchen.'

'Okay.' She picked up the bag and followed him. He disappeared into the kitchen and she continued down the hall. She looked at each picture on the wall as she passed; a couple of honours he received but mainly they were of his family; a young boy and an older man fishing, some of him and Sara, many of him and Charlie, and even one or two of SG-1.

On entering his bedroom it struck her that she was no longer nervous, in fact she felt completely at home. She smiled to herself as she set down her bag by a chest of drawers and shrugged off her jacket.

'Sam? Dinner's ready,' he called.

'Coming.'


	7. Wine

A/N: Okay now at some point in every young blossoming relationship there is 'that' talk, the one were you discuss your previous sexual partners and experiences. Pretty important if you plan on sleeping with some one. So here it is. I hope it is not too awkward ;)

* * *

**Control: Wine**

She wandered back along the hall and into the kitchen just as Jack was setting a bowl of salad between two place settings on the breakfast bar.

'Don't really have a dinning table.' he admitted, 'So this'll have to do.'

'It's fine, Jack.' She said with a smile, delighting in being able to call him by his name.

'Pour yourself a glass while I plate up.' He said nodding to the bottle of wine that sat breathing on the counter.

'Wine and dinner.' she said pouring them two very large glasses. 'Anyone would think you are trying to seduce me.'

'Is it working?' He said coming back over with two very large bowls of pasta.

'Maybe.' She said taking the seat on the right and sipping her wine.

'Just wait until desert.' he said sliding on to the remaining stool. 'Then you'll really know if you're being seduced.'

'There's dessert too?'

'You're kidding me right? You know I am capable of treating a lady and doing all this romance stuff.'

'Romance stuff?' She enquired sipping her wine.

'Yeah, give you a massage later if you like.' He said wagging his eyebrows and grinning.

She giggled lightly, enjoying seeing this side of him that she'd never really imagined.

'Were you always this smooth or did it take years of practice?' She asked taking up her fork.

'Well...' he started as Sam took her first bite.

'Mmm!' She exclaimed loudly, her mouth full.

He paused his tale and grinned at her. 'Good?'

She swallowed quickly, 'Oh my God! It's delicious!'

'Thanks.' he said with a small nod. 'Now, where was I? Ah yes, how did I get to be so _smooth_ as you put it.'

She smiled, her mouth full once more. She tried to eat slowly and savour every mouthful as Jack continued with his story.

'Well, I was what you might call a late bloomer. High school was not a very successful time for me with the ladies. Aside from the occasional smooch young Jack O'Neill never really hit it off with anyone.'

'Aww.' She murmured resting her left hand on his thigh.

He chuckled. 'Don't feel sorry for me just yet.'

She smiled but her hand remained where it was.

'The summer before college,' he continued, 'I shot up 6 inches, ditched the zits and discovered a talent for lacrosse. Up until then I had been kind of focused on hockey but it soon became obvious that chicks preferred sports where they could cheer guys on whilst being able to look at their bodies in sticky sweaty clothes and with out having to freeze their butts off. They also liked that there was a slightly higher chance of the guy still having all of his teeth.'

Sam nodded conceding the point. 'So what did you study?'

'Besides women and lacrosse?'

She nodded.

'Chemistry, mostly. Forgotten, most of it though.' he said having a quick bite before the conversation continued.

Sam nodded and smiled. 'Right, so back to your womanising.'

He grinned swallowed and sipped his wine. 'Actually, I was pretty much just a total dick in college. I became sexy almost overnight but I didn't realise with great hotness came great responsibility. I broke a few girls hearts, just about had a heart attack when a girl told me she was pregnant, but thankfully it was some other poor bastards. I only really started getting my shit together when I joined the academy and had responsibility drilled into me. Wasn't too long after that that I met Sara. I then figured out what it actually meant to be in love and have someone you want to do all this romantic stuff for.'

He tucked into his meal as she mulled over his words. He had admitted he'd slept around in his younger days but that wasn't anything that she wasn't expecting. He admitted he'd only been in love once before, a little unexpected but not surprising. No, the thing that got her was, that in those last few phrases, that suggested simply by doing all these romantic things for her, could he be admitting that he was in love with her?

Her hand was still resting on his thigh, she let her grip tighten lightly and watched him. He smiled over at her. She smiled back at him, her heart fluttering in her chest. Leaning over, she kissed him sweetly on the lips.

He had no time to respond to it before she turned back to her ever decreasing portion of pasta.

'What was that for?' he asked.

'Because I wanted to.' she replied simply.

He smiled to himself and put an especially large forkful into his mouth.

'Has there been anyone since Sara?' she asked lightly. But there was the slightest tremble in her voice that gave away how much she wanted to know the answer.

He chewed a moment and swallowed.

'Besides a few close shaves whilst under the influence of alien cake and a virus, no.'

She blushed, knowing one of those close shaves with a very dominant and very primal version of herself.

'So,' he began, 'How many guys have you slept with?'

'What?!' she stammered.

'What?' he said innocently, 'That is essentially what you asked me before isn't it? I'm just being a little less veiled about it.'

She laughed and nodded. 'Fair enough.' She paused to get the timing just right, waiting for him to reach for his wine glass. 'For _guys..._' she said putting extra emphasis on the word.

It had the desired effect. Mid-sip Jack's mind completely shut own focusing entirely on the possibility of Sam having intimate relations with another woman. A half second later, he realised he was drowning, he swallowed what he could and coughed and spluttered up the rest, mostly on to his once crisp shirt.

He lost Sam to a fit of giggles.

'Your face.' she squeaked and clapped her hands together in delight.

He shot her a dark look and quickly undid the buttons on his shirt.

The giggling ceased immediately.

He dried his chest and chin with the shirt and tossed it behind him. 'You're paying to have that dry cleaned.'

'Hmm.' She hummed agreeably watching him continue to eat his dinner now totally naked from the waist up.

He smirked glancing at her. 'Not distracting you, am I?'

'What?' she said absent-mindedly before she snapped back, 'No.' she answered.

'So, how many _people_ have you slept with?' He asked.

She smiled. 'Three. Best friend in high school, male best friend.' She clarified when he shot her a look. 'A guy I thought I was in love with in college. And Jonas.' she said with a wince.

He wanted to pursue the whole Sam with another woman aspect of the conversation, but he could sense that talking about Jonas had taken her some place dark.

He set down his fork and rested his hand on her thigh.

She jumped slightly at the touch.

'It's all right, Sam. Just me.'

'I know.' She whispered and covered his hand with hers.

If Jonas wasn't already dead he would have killed the bastard again. The guy had gone completely loco in the sun but Sam's words about him always needing to be in control sent a shiver through him then and chilled him even now.

It suddenly occurred to her, sat there holding the hand of someone she hoped felt the same way about her as she did about him, that she had never really been in a mutually loving relationship.

A couple of tears fell when she blinked. He stood and wrapped his arms around her, holding her against his chest.

'I'm sorry.' She mumbled.

'Nothing to be sorry for.' he replied holding her tightly.

His skin was warm against her cheek, his heartbeat was soothing and steady. Very soon she felt calm, thoughts of her last lover quickly melting away in the embrace of the man she hoped would be her next.

Feeling her breath, breeze over his chest hair in a more regular rhythm, he drew back and kissed her forehead. He sat back down and picked up his fork with his left hand allowing him to leave his right resting gently on her thigh.

'So you haven't slept with a woman?'

She smirked and sipped her wine. 'Define slept.'

He huffed and rolled his eyes. 'Have you or have you not completed any act which could be considered sexual with a woman.'

'Yes, I have.' she admitted.

He grinned at her. 'Really?'

'Yeah.' She said with a blush creeping over her cheeks looking down at her almost empty plate.

'What happened?' he enquired.

She chewed her lip. 'I've never told anyone before.'

'Aw, come on. That just makes me what to know even more!'

She took a few last bites of pasta and drained most of the rest of her glass of wine.

'Okay.' she said to herself as she topped up both of their glasses, that last drop falling into her glass.

'It was in college.'

'Of course it was.' he said.

She shot him a look.

'Shutting up, now.' he promised.

'One of my best friends was a lesbian,' she glanced at him daring him to say something, he only opened his mouth to fill it with more pasta.

She smiled and continued looking ahead, recalling every detail, 'She dragged me along to some night out for the LGBT group on campus somewhere. There was beer, lots of beer. She kept introducing me to people and then there was this girl. I can't really explain it. It's not like she was hot or even looked like a guy or anything. She was just this regular looking young woman. She had short red hair, she was just a little shorter than me but she was beautiful.' She said smiling to herself.

He set down his fork, having enough of food more than happy to devour her tale.

'I'm not saying it was love at first sight or anything but have you have had that feeling, I dunno, like your whole body is a tuning fork and this person, who you've never met before has just made your whole body shiver from across the room?'

She looked over at him. She was surprised to find that he wasn't eating, that he was just gazing at her with eyes that were almost entirely black.

'Oh yeah.' he murmured. His voice was deep but also unsteady betraying his arousal even more so than this extremely dilated pupils.

She blushed furiously and looked away. She had to because she'd felt the same thing with him in the briefing room.

She continued.

'The strangest thing about that feeling is you can see, very clearly, if they feel it too. If they have that same instant attraction. Then you get the feeling that the rest of the room can sense it too; crowds seem to part and silences fall. My friend dragged me away and, with the help of more beer, started grilling me about my sexuality. I'd never really given it much thought until then. I'd always been attracted to guys and had crushes on guys. It never really occurred to me to think of a woman that way. She asked me to dance later on and I said yes. Before long we were pretty much dry humping on the dance floor. We ended up in some dark corridor, I think it could actually have been a different building from the party. We made out for about half an hour. Her hands were all over the place, it felt great. But I was nervous so I just kept my hands on her hips.'

She paused.

'She invited me back to her dorm. She wasn't the least bit surprised when I told her I wasn't a lesbian. She just said all the mattered was that we were both enjoying ourselves. I was tempted. Very tempted. But I was still unsure of what I was feeling. When I said no she just smiled. We kissed a little bit more and then we went back to our separate dorms. The next time I saw her she had a girlfriend.'

She paused again and drank the rest of her wine. He didn't say anything, hoping there might be more.

'I'll admit I'm a little disappointed I never got to try a little more but I've never met a woman that I wanted to do anything more with.'

'Wow.' he muttered, then groaned as he tried to readjust himself.

Sam was still blushing furiously. She'd never told anyone that before, she'd even kept it secret from her best friend at the time.

Though he had been initially caught up in the wonderful fantasy of two women, Sam and a very hot red head in his mind anyway, he was soon carried away with the knowledge that young Sam Carter was pretty sexually adventurous for someone with so little experience at the time.

He had raised this subject with a few sexual partners in the past. More often than not they'd dismiss it as a male fantasy, a joke or something that was just plain wrong, but none had approached it with the honesty and openness that Sam had described. He wondered if that openness to new sexual experiences was something she still possessed.

'Thank you for telling me.' He said honestly. 'Sounds like it was a pretty important experience for you.

She smiled a looked over at him, the way he looked at her, the way he responded made her feel like the decision to tell him was the right thing to do.

'Yeah.' she said with a nod. She looked at her now empty glass. 'I need more wine.'

He hopped of the stool and grabbed another bottle.

'You think you'd ever be with a woman again?'

'No, not unless I wasn't in a relationship and the right woman happened to come along.'

'No threesomes then?'

'I...' she started and frowned, she told him something she'd never told anyone else before. Might as well continue being honest. 'I wouldn't want to sleep with anyone I wasn't in love with. I wouldn't jeopardise a relationship just to find out if I would enjoy sleeping with a woman. I'd imagine sleeping with two people you were in love with could get kind of complicated.'

She couldn't help that word from tumbling from out her mouth. She could blame it on the wine but in reality she had been feeling that particular emotion for quite some time.

She could feel heat radiating from his chest and across her back as he topped up her glass. She stared at the freshly poured liquid.

He set down the bottle and cleared the bowls away.

Love.

Both of them had all but said it. He grabbed the plate from the fridge which bore dessert and sat back down beside her.

Her eyes were still focused on her glass.

'If I say this there's no going back.' he murmured. 'I can pretend that everything up to now has just been fun but...'

He found himself unable to speak when she looked at him.

'I love you.'

He didn't need to hear the words to know it was a fact but he was glad of the confirmation. He smiled.

'I love you too.'

She leaned in and kissed him fully, her hand resting over his fast beating heart. They drew apart slowly and Sam's eyes drifted to dessert for the first time.

'Chocolate dipped strawberries?'

'I told you, you would be sure if I was trying to seduce you by dessert.' He said with grin.


	8. Want

**Control: Want**

'This is happening then?' Sam said sucking the chocolate off a strawberry.

'Looks like.' he replied his eyes glazing over at the sight of her actions.

She smirked catching his gaze, but her expression quickly became more serious.

'They'll figure it out eventually.'

'Eventually.' He said devouring another strawberry, a little juice escaping his lips, before he could dart his tongue out to catch it she reached up and caught the juice with her thumb and drew it into her mouth.

He grunted softly. 'You're going to be the death of me.'

She giggled, 'Might be easier if you weren't such a messy eater.' her eyes perusing his naked torso.

'Hey, if you recall, the wine wasn't my fault.'

They continued eating before Sam steered the conversation back to serious matters at hand.

'Your right, though, about what you said this morning.' She said taking her time to select her next strawberry, 'We've had feelings for each other for over a year now and still maintained a professional relationship, I really don't see how acting on those feelings could change that.'

'Playing devils advocate for a minute, what do we do when they do find out?'

'I'm pretty confident we can keep it professional at work, so I think we could ask General Hammond to conduct an inquiry. Talk to everyone we work with to see if we've behaved unprofessionally in any way whilst we have been in a relationship.'

'So we'd need to be especially careful in front of Daniel and Teal'c.'

She nodded her head vigorously. 'They're going to be our best chance at keeping SG-1 together when this comes out.'

'How are they going to know when this, you know us, started? They might think that its just happened when they find out in which case it won't matter when it comes out, we get busted and there'll be no inquiry. How do we prove we've been an us for say six months or a year?'

She blushed furiously.

'What?' he said with a grin.

'Umm... well... we could,' and then she mumbled something completely unintelligible.

'What was that?'

She took a deep breath and breathed out, 'We could get married.'

'Married?' he exclaimed, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

She looked over at him and shrugged.

He looked down at the plate and divided up the rest of the strawberries pushing three to her side of the plate and picking up one of his remaining two.

'What were you thinking about this morning?' She asked, 'Really thinking about.'

'When?'

'When you zoned out. Had a flashback I think you called it.'

He knitted his eyebrows together a little but at the same time a small smile showed at the corners of his mouth.

'I was thinking that's how me and Sara used to lie together when we were trying to conceive. When she was actually pregnant we cuddle up like that and chat about what he might be like and what we wanted for him, about the utterly terrifying and wonderful idea of being parents.'

She rested her hand on his thigh again. He covered it with his.

He close his eyes and sighed. 'I was also thinking that one day I think I would like to do that with you.'

She leaned in nuzzling his neck lightly with her nose and lips.

He enjoyed the sensation for a few moments and turned his head to let his lips find hers. He kissed her with a desperate need. And soon he wanted more of her than their seated position allowed. Standing he drew her up with him and into his embrace. His fingers threaded through her hair. His body shivered as her hands spread across his bare chest.

She kissed him back feverishly sucking his tongue and teasing it gently with hers. Her body arched to his as she moaned lightly into his mouth, she wanted more.

Mouths still pressed together, he guided her back and lifted her onto the counter as his hands moved to the buttons on her blouse, once the buttons were entirely undone he slipped his hands beneath her shoulders and let his fingers trail down her arms pushing the fabric ahead of his fingertips.

She shivered at his gentle teasing touch and pulled the blouse from her wrists, letting it lie on the counter. Grabbing his hips, she spread her legs wide and pulled their bodies flush against each other. Her ankles tangled together at his ass.

The lace of her bra felt rough on his skin, but it was thin enough that he could feel her erect nipples moving across his chest with every deep and heaving breath.

His eyes flicked open and he groaned seeing a black lacy strap across her shoulder. His right hand cupped and massaged her breast a little roughly, his thumb occasionally flicking across her nipple.

'Ahh, Jack.' she breathed against his lips.

He leaned back, one hand still on her breast, toying with it, while the other rested on her cheek.

Her eyes burst open at the sudden lack of heat.

'What do you want, Sam?' he murmured.

'I want you.' she answered her voice deep with arousal. 'I want to wake up next to you every morning. I want us to get married and have a family. But right now, I want you to make me come and then I want to make you come. I want to you to find out what I like and I want to know what you like.'

He smiled widely. 'Love, Sam. I've loved all the things you've done to me so far, and I'm sure I'll love everything more you have to give.'

She grinned and kissed him deeply. 'Me too.'

Her ankles untangled, he stepped back taking her hand and lead her down the hall to his bedroom.


	9. Rush

**Control: Rush**

As he stepped over the threshold he turned to face her and drew her into the darkness and beside his bed. Just enough light filtered through from the hall to illuminate their bodies.

His eyes glittered darkly as his hands moved from her hands to her waist, then to the fastenings of her pants. He pressed his palms flat against her stomach, fingers pointing down as his slid round her sides to encourage the material to fall. He groaned loudly feeling more bare skin than he would have expected, her bare cheeks warm in his hands indicated that she was wearing a thong.

'Sit.' he muttered as the material pooled at her ankles.

She shuffled back and sat down carefully on the edge of his bed, the mattress flexed a little but was mostly firm beneath her. She rested her hands on his shoulders for support, entire body was trembling. She didn't know if it was nerves, excitement or a mixture of the two.

He knelt down and removed her pants and socks tossing them aside. He moved his hands over her knees and gently down her shins.

His gaze moved slowly up her body and eventually reached her wide eyes.

'Sam.' he whispered softly, his hands resting on her thighs. 'You okay?'

She nodded. 'Just excitement. I think.'

'You think?' he asked his fingers stroking her thighs gently causing her to shiver further.

'Could be nerves.'

He smiled up at her. He wanted more than anything to please her, to do exactly as she suggested and take his time discovering what she liked and making her cry out his name as she came but he wanted, no needed her to be calm, to know that she was enjoying it as much as possible. 'How about that massage?' He suggested.

She nodded again and chewed her lip nervously.

He stood and reached for his belt.

She looked up at him questioningly.

'Bit difficult to move about in these pants, their not exactly loose even when I'm not pitching a tent.' He explained. 'On your stomach.' He said nodding to the bed.

She pulled herself back to the middle of the large bed and rolled over on her stomach. She was still shaking, she tried to stop but she just didn't seem able to control her body in the slightest. Lying there, she pressed her face into the sheets and breathed deeply, little by little she felt herself calming until the mattress bent under his weight, her nerves returned full force as he straddled her thighs. She could feel him leaning closer, her body shook involuntarily as he kissed her spine.

'Relax, Carter.' he murmured in her ear as he unclasped her bra.

She smiled softly, finding familiarity in him using her second name. This was an entirely new experience to have with him, but it was with a man she had trusted and respected for years. 'Yes, sir.' she answered softly.

He kissed her spine once more, resulting in a less violent shudder.

She felt him reach for something on the side table and then leaned back. A moment later warm oil dripped over her back, her toes curled at the feeling. She heard the cap on the oil flip closed before his hands were moving over her back in long and soothing strokes.

She moaned softly, any tension she had was melting at his touch, and she sunk deeper into the sheets.

'Damn,' she mumbled, 'You're good.'

'Actually, I'm amazing but we'll get to that soon enough.' he said shifting his weight to put more pressure on his touch, working his fingers around the muscles of her shoulders.

She moaned and grunted occasionally as any stresses she had simply dissipated at his ministrations. Her breathing slowed to the point were he almost thought she might be about to fall asleep.

'Feeling relaxed?' he asked softly.

'Mmmm.' she mumbled.

He grinned, time to change it up. He pressed the heals of his hands roughly up the sides of her spine before tracing his fingertips all the way back down and over the pert globes of her ass.

She groaned and shivered.

His hands moved up her back again but this time his fingertips trailed down her sides.

'God.' She grunted.

'Jack, will do.' He said leaning over her and trailing kisses over her shoulders as his the fingertips on his right hand continued to dance over her the sides of her abdomen.

Her body arched, her hips rising, pressing her ass against his groin. He smiled against her skin, using the motion to sneak his hand around her stomach and down to cover the mound at the apex of her thighs.

'God, Jack.' she moaned as he massaged her gently through her panties.

'I could get used to that,' he murmured against her ear before taking the lobe roughly in his mouth.

She groaned into the bed and her hands clawed at the sheets.

'On your back.' he whispered before drawing back to the side of the bed.

She flipped over quickly tossing her bra to one side.

He stood by the side of the bed, his eyes hungrily drinking in her form. Her gloriously _naked_ form. Her gloriously naked form that was on _his_ bed. Her gloriously naked form on his bed that was _writhing_ and _aching_ for him to touch her.

'Jack.' she whimpered pressing her legs together in an attempt to ease the growing pressure between them.

He smiled and crawled on to the bed and over her body. Her legs parted allowing him to settle between her thighs as he pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. 'I have no idea how I got to be so lucky.' he murmured tracing his lips along her jaw and down her neck and to those sensitive spots she indicated the night before.

'Hmmm aahh.' She mumbled unintelligibly in response.

He grinned against her neck, as his right hand moved over her bare breasts 'I'm happy that you can't speak and all but how does that work when I want you to shout out my name when you come?'

'Ja-ack.' her breath hitched as he tweaked her nipple roughly.

'Oh, that won't do.' he said his head dipping lower and taking the other nipple in his mouth, his fingers still continuing to play with the other.

'Jack!' she gasped.

'Much better.' he said trailing kisses up her throat.

His erection was bordering on painful but he was on a mission, he had been given orders and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to follow them. He moved his body over hers, touching, kissing and toying with every inch of flesh he could reach, but always carefully avoiding the area that demanded the most attention. He learned the places where she liked to be touched, the areas that were more sensitive to his lips and others that preferred to be nibbled.

She was writhing and shifting constantly beneath his touch. She gripped what she could of his hair but no matter how hard she tried he wouldn't move where she needed him. Frustrated, she gave up trying to steer him and reached above her head gripping what she could of the headboard.

'God, Jack please.' she groaned and shook the headboard demandingly.

'What?' he whispered, his fingers teasing the inside of her thighs.

She spread her legs wide and pressed against the headboard pushing herself downward hoping for some sort of contact with those talented digits but he was ready for the manoeuvre and moved his hand with her.

'Tell me what you want.'

'Make me come, please.' She begged looking down at him, 'Any... any way you want, just make me come. Please.'

Achingly slowly he pealed away her panties and tossed them aside. Leaning over her, he kissed her softly on the lips as he pressed his fingers to her core.

She gasped loudly, her hips rising to his touch.

'Fuck.' he murmured surprised at how wet she was. He felt the tiniest touch of guilt after having toyed with her for so long but watching her shuddering and arching at his slightest movements soon cleared those thoughts away. He let his finger trace a slow figure of eight around her clitoris and down to stroke around her entrance. Over and over he traced that line, occasionally pressing his finger into her core to the first knuckle or rubbing directly over her clit.

'Jack.' she breathed.

He cursed the fact he only had two hands, leaning back he shimmied his boxers off and tossed them on the pile of abandoned clothes on the floor.

She glanced down briefly watching him strip off the last barrier between them. She vaguely recalled wanting to please him herself but right now she didn't care. She was just desperate for release.

Their gazes met as he positioned his length at her entrance.

He smiled and stretched down to kiss her, careful not to press into her just yet.

He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck to her breasts, his right hand between them to rub her clit.

She moaned and moved against him, the tip of his cock sliding briefly inside her. Her legs moved up around hips willing him to press further. But he resisted, instead he moved his hips in a steady rhythm, sliding the tip of his length inside her just an inch or so before drawing back again.

'Jack.' she groaned, her whole body shaking, completely overloaded with sensations.

'Sam.' He murmured against her breast flicking his tongue against her nipple. He pressed himself just a little deeper but already he could her body starting to tremble around him.

'Oh, ah... Jack!' she cried out.

He grunted, left hand sliding under her back and gripping her shoulder he thrust himself as deep as he could go and willed his body to be still as she jerked and shuddered beneath him. With each tremble, she whimpered and moaned into the night. He found his teeth nipping her skin just to keep from following her into blissful oblivion.

She clung to him, arms tight around his neck and thighs gripping hard to his waist, as the last shocks of her orgasm tightened around his still rock hard length.

He released his teeth from her skin and turned his head to press soft fluttering kisses on her warm neck. Her skin glistened with perspiration in the dim light. He didn't think it was possible for her to smell or taste better than she already did but in her post orgasm afterglow she was positively delicious.

Completely involuntarily, his cock twitched inside her.

'Uh!' she groaned, her body shaking violently, her eyes still shut tight.

He kissed her neck softly once more before slowly crawling back. She shuddered and moaned as he removed himself achingly slowly, inch by inch.

'It's all right.' he whispered softly.

He settled at her side and drew her into his arms before pulling the comforter over her rapidly cooling body.

She snuggled deep into his embrace.

It took a few minutes for her breathing to take on a steady rhythm, longer still for her to open her eyes and look up at him.

'Jack.' she breathed. 'That... that was...'

'Amazing?' he ventured the hand that was resting on her back now tracing lazy circles on her skin.

'Yes.' She admitted her eyes sparkling brightly.

He grinned down at her. 'You're amazing.'

She blushed and smiled at him.

He brought his lips to hers and kissed her soundly.

She moved as if to crawl over him but ended up collapsing back down at his side.

He chuckled. 'Legs not listening to you yet.'

'Nope.' she replied amusement apparent in her voice.

He continued to stroke her back gently and kissed the top of her head, 'No rush, we've got all night.'

* * *

A/N: Amazing? What did you think? I'd love to know.


	10. Interruption

**Control: Interruption**

'I'm gonna grab us some water, okay?' he said kissing the top of her head.

'Yeah.' she mumbled her agreement and lifted herself off him to allow him to slip out of bed more easily.

He stretched briefly as he stood, Sam allowed her gaze to wander over his entirely naked form properly for the first time. She couldn't stop a, 'Wow,' from escaping her lips.

He turned and grinned down at her. 'Like what you see, eh?'

'Oh yeah.' She said her eyes wandering over his front and settling on his semi-erect penis.

'My eyes are up here, Sam.' he said feigning hurt.

She grinned up at him, 'They are lovely, Jack, but they're not what I'm interested in right this moment. Hurry back.'

'You betcha.' He said jogging down the hall.

She watched his ass as it disappeared down the hall, grinning the entire time. That had to be one of the best orgasms in her life, certainly one of the best sexual experiences she'd ever had. She brought the sheets up to her nose and breathed deeply. It smelled like sex and something that was uniquely him. She was still struggling with the fact that she was naked in his bed let alone that the part of his anatomy that was currently occupying her mind had only recently vacated her body. God, he had felt so good. A part of her just wanted to jump him right then and there but he had done as she had asked, it was only fair that she respond in kind.

The shrill ring of a cell phone brought her out of her reverie.

'O'Neill.' She heard Jack answer as he made his way back down the hall. 'Daniel what the hell are you doing calling at this time of night?'

There was a pause while Daniel spoke.

'What do you mean it's only quarter past nine?' He said coming back into the bedroom, two bottles of water in the hand that wasn't holding the phone. He eyed the clock at the side of the bed. 'Sorry, for some reason I thought it was later than that.' He said wagging his eyebrows at Sam and dropping into bed.

Sam emitted a small giggle.

_'Jack, was that a giggle I heard?'_

'TV.' he answered simply, shooting Sam a glare and passing her a bottle of water. 'So what's up?'

Sam took the bottle and drained half of it quickly.

'_Ah, yes... wait are you sure that was the TV it sounded pretty close to the phone?' _

'Daniel, I'm watching porn on my PC if you must know, now what the hell did you call me for?'

Sam bit her lip to keep from giggling again.

_'Well, umm, I suppose if you're busy it can wait until the briefing tomorrow.'_

'Yup, probably for the best.' He said watching Sam set down her bottle of water and bring her body over his. His cock leapt to full attention just a the sight. 'Otherwise this could get awful weird, awful fast.'

_'Uh huh. Well enjoy your evening.'_

Sam started pressing fluttering kisses over his stomach and up his chest.

'Oh, I'm sure I will.'

_'Urgh. It got weird.'_ They heard Daniel mutter before he hung up.

'That was cruel.' Sam murmured, her hands stroking his sides as he set down his cell and grabbed his water.

'What? He deserved it for interrupting us.' He said before taking a drink.

'He didn't know what he would be interrupting anything. It's not like you usually have anything going on.'

'Hey, I have stuff going on.' He whined.

'Yeah, like what?' She she purred in his ear before kissing down his neck.

'Ahh,' he groaned tilting his head, allowing her better access.'Umm, your right. I've got nothing going on.'

He shut the bottle tight, dropping it on the floor and moving his hands to her hips.

'You've got me now.' She said nipping his skin gently with her teeth.

'Yes, I do.' He said in a deep serious tone, his right hand reaching up and stroking her cheek. Given the subject of their conversation earlier his word choice wasn't lost on her. Lifting her head, their gazes met.

'C'mere.' he murmured.

She smiled and leaned in kissing him softly, shifting her hips carefully she settled his length between her wet folds the tip of his cock teasing her clitoris.

He groaned loudly at the feeling. Soon, their kiss became more frenzied and wanting, Sam purposefully rocked her hips and ground her body against his.

'Jez, Sam, I'm already close.' he grunted his arms tight around her.

She grinned and stilled her body over his. 'Making me come turned you on?' she whispered her lips moving over his neck once again.

'Hell yes.' His hands gripped her ass tightly.

'What do you want?' she murmured before brushing her lips against his ear.

'I want to screw your brains out until you have a below average IQ.'

'Jack.' said admonished with a giggle.

'What? You asked me what I wanted.' He answered, the grin evident in his voice. 'Might take a couple of times but I think it would be fun.'

'What about my fun?'

'Are you saying you wouldn't enjoy that?'

'Oh I'm sure I would, but I want to play with you.' She said as her hand trailed down to take a firm grip of his length.

'Sam,' he groaned his body rising to her touch, 'You can do what you want with me, I'm yours.'

Her eyes met his and she smiled warmly.

'I mean it.' He added

'I know.' She said pressing her lips gently to his. 'My Jack.'

* * *

A/N: Okay little bit of a cop out I know but I reckon I might skip Sam having her bit of fun with Jack, this story seemed to be getting a little heavy on the sexual situations and I kinda want to move on to more established couple type things.

Of course, dear public, if you want to read about Sam having her wicked way with the Colonel please let me know.


	11. Plans

A/N: Apologies for the hiatus. Normal programming should be resumed.

* * *

**Control: Plans**

Jack woke up first, his arm draped lazily over Sam's naked body. He grinned and pulled her body to his.

She moaned a little at the movement but quickly settled into his embrace.

He could get used to this. In a way he already was but it was still new, fresh, exciting and delighting. Here was the woman he'd thought about every spare moment for the past two years, gloriously naked in his arms in his bed. And she was beautiful, just sleeping there in the dawn glow of a new morning. Utterly beautiful.

He felt like the luckiest man on Earth, hell in the galaxy, just to be there holding her.

He started to press soft fluttering kisses over her neck encouraging her to wake; he wanted to see those beautiful eyes, that dazzling smile.

She hummed her approval as she slowly started to shake off slumber.

'The alarm hasn't even gone off yet.'

'Ah that's where you're right, this is just a dream.' He murmured against her skin, his hand teasing her hip gently.

'Then I don't want to wake up.'

'So we should just stay here all day?' He said nipping her skin lightly causing her to moan.

'As wonderful as that sounds we do have a mission today... but we can stay until the alarm goes off.' She said rolling over and smiling up at him.

His hand settled on her stomach, hers instinctively joined with his as it had done the day before.

Jack smiled at the feeling and squeezed her fingers lightly.

'Did you mean what you said yesterday?' He asked looking into her eyes. 'About the whole getting married thing.'

'Yeah.' she said with a serious nod. 'We'd have to go to Vegas or something but it would be an official document with a date and signed by witnesses there'd be no doubt as to how long you and me had been us.'

'If they find out the day after we'll be kinda screwed.'

'Even if they do, which I don't think they will, we'll still have each other.' She said gazing up at him. 'And that's what I want more than anything in the whole galaxy.'

He grinned, a plan forming firmly in his mind. 'I love you.'

'I love you too.' She replied.

He pressed a quick closed mouth kiss to her lips, just as the alarm sounded. Reaching over he hit the snooze button as his lips moved down her neck.

'10 more minutes.' He muttered.

'10 more minutes.' She agreed.

10 more minutes where all they had to worry about was each other before the dream gave way to their even more improbable real lives.

* * *

The mission went without a hitch. Technically.

But it was pouring with rain the entire time.

Not the normal sort of rain either, not the kind that obeyed the waterproof coating on their ponchos. Oh no, this was the kind of rain that managed to trickle down your neck and soak your skin entire before turning on your clothes ensuring that they clung to your body in a damp unflattering fashion. The kind of rain that slowly infiltrated your socks from the top down until waterproof boots were filled with puddles.

Given the lack of thunder and lightening, Jack had taken to sitting under a tree near the obelisk while Daniel studied the writings, Sam took soil samples and Teal'c stood ever watchful.

'Daniel, are you finished yet?' Jack yelled over the din of the rain bouncing off their useless military issue ponchos.

'Just about, Jack.'

'Carter?'

'Got as many samples as I can, sir. ' she called back with a sigh as she packed up the last of her gear. Shouldering her pack she made her way over to the tree where Jack was and sat down beside him. But even under the relative shelter of the branches the persistent rain penetrated their bodies.

'Teal'c?'

'The situation appears unchanged, O'Neill. We are still alone on this planet and it is still raining.' Teal'c stood in the rain in his BDU's, foregoing the use of the poncho as his symbiote had a habit of protecting him from colds and other bugs usually caught in such weather.

'Yeah, I got that.' He snarked back the weather doing a wonderful job of destroying the good mood he had just this morning.

Sam shivered beside him, drops of water flew from the rustling plastic.

Jack glanced over at her worryingly.

Teal'c turned and bent slightly in her direction.

'Major Carter are you all right?'

'Just cold Teal'c. Very wet and cold.' she answered struggling to keep her teeth from chattering.

'We'll head back in five, okay?' responded Jack. 'Daniel is that okay with you?'

'Jack the intricacies of...' he started then turned around to see Jack and Teal'c watching Sam worryingly, she was sitting curled up as tight as possible and shaking visibly through the haze of rain. 'I've got enough to work on for now.' Daniel said changing his mind at the sight.

'Guyzzz.' she said her teeth juddering against each other, 'I'm fine'd.'

'Yeah, but lets get you home and checked out anyway.' Jack said hauling himself up and offering her his hand.

She took it gladly and pulled herself but the sudden change in altitude made her feel dizzy and light-headed causing her to stumble forward and right into his chest.

'Woah.' Jack muttered putting his arms around her to catch her. 'Carter?'

'Jud.' her teeth clattered again, 'Just a little dizzy, sir.'

'Uh huh.' he said unconvinced. 'Teal'c take our six, Daniel you're on point, Carter you're with me.' he said keeping his arm around her waist and pointing them in the direction of the gate.

They fell into a familiar pattern with about Daniel and Teal'c around ten feet away ahead and behind.

'Sir, I'm fine.' She persisted not wanting to cause a fuss.

'It's fine Carter, I'm glad of the excuse to get the hell off this rock.' He said keeping his tone light. Really, inside he was terrified. He was very concerned that that their exertions last night had exhausted her making her vulnerable in this dreadful weather. Concerned that instead of focusing on the mission he was thinking about this weekend and all the things he had planned for them.

She shook again, her jaw occasionally shaking behind her lips, making a rhythmic clunking sound that only she and the Colonel could hear.

'Just think Carter, in half an hour you can be in a nice warm shower and tomorrow chilling out in the sun with in my back yard a burnt burger in one hand, a beer in the other.'

'Yes-s-s-sir.' She mumbled trying to smile.

He squeezed her tighter against him, hoping she would be well enough to enjoy the barbecue.

25 minutes later they stepped through the gate. Arriving at the other side Sam all but collapsed in his arms the rush of gate travel too much for body that was already trying to combat mild hypothermia.

Daniel rushed back to help, Teal'c stepping through the offered his assistance swiftly and silently. He swept her up in his arms.

'I will take Major Carter to her infirmary.'

'Sure thing T.' Jack mumbled watching him walk down the ramp with Sam slowly regaining consciousness in his arms. Jack and Daniel followed.

General Hammond walked into the gate room as the wormhole disengaged, look of shock marred his face as he saw Teal'c walking towards him with Sam in his arms. Teal'c nodded briefly at him before heading towards the hall.

'Colonel?' Hammond asked standing at the bottom of the ramp.

Jack glanced at Sam, catching a glimpse of her heavily lidded eyes before she was hidden by thick concrete walls.

'Mild hypothermia.' He diagnosed. 'Hopefully.'

Beside him Daniel started to shiver and shake almost on cue to confirm the diagnosis, despite the warm temperature underground cavern.

'It was very wet, General.' Daniel added helpfully. 'And p-pretty cold.'

Jack sighed. He'd dropped the ball on this one. Sam was on her way to the infirmary and Daniel didn't seem to far behind on the hypothermia front. As team leader their safety was his responsibility and he'd failed them them both.

'Go get warmed up.' He said gently towards Daniel before pinning Jack with a fierce glare. 'Colonel, my office as soon as you've had a post mission check up and got changed.'

'Yes, sir.' he said dropping his head, unable to meet the gaze of his superior officer. He slunk past him, more disappointed in himself than the General could ever be. 'Yes, sir.' he mumbled again.

Daniel nodded then jogged after him to bring the feeling back to his extremities.


	12. Distractions

**Control: Distractions**

By the time Jack had showered, changed and made his way to the infirmary Sam had been dried, changed into scrubs, fitted with a warm saline drip and smothered in half the blankets under the mountain. She watched him from the moment he stepped inside the infirmary.

It shocked him just how fragile and tiny she looked under the great swathes of material.

He fisted his hands tightly in his BDU pants, the only thing to keep him from reaching out and taking her in his arms, and made his way closer to her bed. He forced himself to stop a few feet away.

'Hey.' he murmured.

'Hi, sir.' she replied softly, but her smile shone at him as brightly as ever.

It hurt to see that smile knowing that he was most likely the reason for her being stuck here, he looked down and sighed softly.

'I'm okay.' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 'I'm okay.'

It was enough to make him raise his gaze to hers but he still felt guilt curling through every fibre of his being.

'Sam, I...' he started.

At which point her soft features transformed into a stern gaze that communicated quite clearly, _Not now_.

He nodded and looked down again and shook his head, at which point Janet bustled in, her heals clipping loudly against the concrete floors and very effectively stopping any conversation he wanted to continue..

'Hello, Colonel,' she said coming over to him. 'You're here a little quicker than I thought you'd be.'

'I came to...' he said nodding at Sam but he didn't get to finish.

'I'm fine, sir.' Sam said in a clipped and barely professional manner.

Janet raised an eyebrow at her tone but she had her own issues with the statement, 'You most certainly are not. You had a body temperature of just 32 degrees Celsius when you arrived here. Teal'c said you lost consciousness when you came through the gate. You are not fine.'

'I _wasn't_ fine, I feel fine now.' A shiver ran through her body betraying her words. She sighed. 'I just want to go home.'

Jack suppressed a shiver that threatened to move through his body, he could quite clearly hear in her voice that she still wanted to go home with him. Even after all of this.

Warmth crawled unbidden through every fiber of his being.

'No, I want you overnight for observation. And even if you got significantly better I definitely couldn't send you home alone.' Janet answered.

Jack and Sam knew that she wouldn't be alone but there was no way to tell her this without arousing suspicion. And given the fairly recent encounter with the quantum mirror it would be a dangerous path to go down if he offered to look after her or even take her home.

Silence reigned down on the three.

'Sir, what time is it?' Sam asked.

'15.26.' he said with a glance at his watch.

'Right, if my temperature is back to normal by 1800 hours I get to go home, someone can drive me if you insist. Deal?'

'Damn your stubbornness Sam, it's no wonder you ended up in here.' Janet berated her softly. 'I'm only trying to look out for you.'

'I know but I really want to go home.'

There was that tone again, Jack shivered despite his best efforts earning him a shrewd look from the diminutive but intimidating figure of the doctor.

'Oh not you as well.' She said with a roll of her eyes and set her gaze back on Sam. 'Okay, but you have to promise to take it easy.'

'We're on downtime over the weekend.' She sated simply as if that implied she normally relaxed on her downtime.

'Yes, so take it easy.' She said with a nod, 'Right, Colonel I've got a big needle with your name on it.'

'D'oh.' he murmured and wandered of to another section of the infirmary still lost in his guilt despite the warmth of her voice spreading through his body.

He could feel Sam's gaze on him even after he disappeared behind the curtain.

* * *

The site on his ass where Janet so brutally stuck him with a huge needle itched as he knocked on the door to Hammond's office. It itched the entire time he stood loosely to attention waiting for him to finish which whatever paperwork he was working on. It itched as the General ordered 'At ease.' but didn't offer him a seat.

The plan to make his subordinate uncomfortable as possible for the conversation to follow was already in full effect.

'Colonel, just what the hell happened out there?' he barked glaring up at him. 'This is by far one of the easiest missions you have been on during you time here and you bring back your second in command in an almost unconscious state.'

Jack lowered his head, staring at the floor.

The General continued.

'What if the Gou'ald decided to pay a visit to the planet just as you were coming back to the gate? What if it turns out that the planet was inhabited and not by friendlies?'

Jack ground his teeth.

'Answer me, Colonel!' he snapped.

'I don't know, all right!' he said throwing out his hands, before bringing them back to his body and scrubbing them over his face and through his hair. He lowered his tone and murmured seriously, 'Sir, I get that your pissed off but trust me when I say you can't be any more disappointed in me than I am in myself.'

Hammond sighed. 'What happened, son?' he said adopting that disappointed fatherly tone that crippled the soul even more so than out right anger.

'I...' he stammered wanting to be as honest as possible to not reveal what was actually affecting his performance, he reluctantly met the generals gaze, 'I was distracted, sir.'

'Distracted?' the older man replied in a worried tone. It wasn't like his second in command to lose focus on the job.

'Yes, sir.' he answered but quickly added. 'But it won't happen again.'

'I would hope so.' he replied then asked. 'You're sure?'

'Yes, sir.'

There was a pause as the general digested the information.

'Are you okay, Jack?' he asked more as a friend than a superior.

Jack took a deep breath and nodded slightly. 'Yes, sir.'

'Jack.' Hammond admonished lightly.

'I'm fine, sir, really.' he said with determination and holding the general's gaze. 'I've got a handle on it.'

Hammond nodded. 'I will be monitoring your performance closely, Jack. See to it that this doesn't happen again or their will be consequences.'

'Yes, sir.'

'Dismissed.'

* * *

After seeing Sam go toe to toe with Doctor, Jack was had doubts that she would be at home later that evening. As half past seven crept ever closer, Jack parked his truck down the street and made his way carefully to her house. No car in the driveway and the lights were on, it was likely that she was home alone but it was still a bit of a risk.

At half past seven exactly, the blinds twitched just as they had done two nights ago. She was expecting him.

Filled with a little more confidence he made his way across the street and up to her door. He knocked this time.

A few moments later, it opened revealing a tired looking Sam Carter in sweatpants and a massive USAF sweater. She leaned against the door again, but this time for necessity.

'Hey.' he said with a nervous smile.

'Hey.' she replied with a genuine one and waved him in. 'I was just making some tea.'

'Why don't you grab a seat? I'll get it.' he said heading into the kitchen.

'I'll be in bed.' she said closing and locking the door. 'Janet's orders.'

'Okay.'

A couple of minutes later he wandered through with two steaming mugs of some herbal tea she had in the cupboard.

Sam sat cross legged on the bed with a laptop balancing between her knees.

'That doesn't really look like your _in_ bed.' He said setting down the mug on her bedside table and sitting at her side. 'And what happened to taking it easy?' he said with a nod to the laptop as he sipped his tea.

'Close enough. And this isn't really work.' she said saving her place and closing the laptop. She looked about briefly to find somewhere to put it.

Jack grabbed it and set it on the dresser. He noticed the small look of disappointment on her face at it being so far away. 'You'll get it back later.' He said with a smile.

She smirked and leaned back taking her tea in hand, nursing it between her still chilled fingers.

'It wasn't your fault.' she whispered.

'It was.' he replied. 'Hammond certainly thought so too.'

'What?' she exclaimed, her eyes opening wide. 'What did he say?'

'He asked me what happened.' Jack responded nonchalantly. 'I told him I was distracted.'

'Distracted?' she said with a small smirk.

'What else would you call it?' he said smiling back.

The tension and seriousness poured back into the conversation in the brief pause that followed.

'It was my fault.' she said looking down into her tea. 'I was just as _distracted_ as you. I'm responsible for my own safety.'

'And I'm responsible for the safety of the whole team.' he said taking another sip of tea. 'Hammond is going to be watching me closely from now on. It can't happen again.'

'So... that means what?' she asked anxiously.

He set his mug down, took hers from her hand and set it down too. Shuffling closer he reached out and cupped her cheek gently.

Sam leaned into his touch and that was all the encouragement he needed to press his lips to hers and kiss her deeply. He slid his arms around her and drew her gently over his lap, holding her to him.

She moaned lightly at the movement but settled deliciously over him, wrapping her body around his as her lips moved against his. He slid his hands beneath her sweatshirt, his warm hands against her still cool back. He tried to press as much warmth back into her as possible.

'I love you.' he breathed as their lips parted. 'I'm not giving up on this. I just can't give you up. I need you.'

'Jack...'

He moaned lightly at the sound of his name on her lips unable to help himself from pressing his lips to hers again.

She giggled slightly and responded to his touch, kissing him back with fervour.

'Jack, I love you too.' she mumbled against his lips. 'But what are we going to do?'

'No nookie and an early night before a mission.' he said kissing down her neck.

'Uh huh,' she said distractedly. 'We didn't exactly get round to nookie last night.'

'It includes any kind of sexy related things.'

'Hmm, anything else?'

'Well.' he said leaning back a little and looking up at her. 'I think once I've actually got round to proposing, I won't need to think so much about how I'm going to do it on a mission.'

She grinned down at him.

'Really?' Excitement flushed through her body but she was aware of how delicate this entire situation was so she changed the subject, 'Cause I was thinking more about the sex.'

He brought his fingertips down her back to tease just below her ribs causing her to shiver.

'Samantha Carter, you gutter minded minx.' he replied with a wicked smirk.

'I couldn't help it.' she said shifting her hips against his. 'Last night was amazing, I could barely think straight.'

He grinned. 'Exactly my point. No sex the night before a mission.'

'I think the key thing is that we have sex sometime before we go back to work on Monday.'

'How do you know that won't make you more distracted?'

She smirked, 'Guess that's just a risk I'll...I'll...' She breathed in loudly, her nose crinkling, before leaning back and sneezing loudly into the sleeve of her sweater.

He chuckled lightly and rubbed her back soothingly. 'Not tonight though. Tonight you finish your tea and straight to bed.'

'Are you staying?'

'If you'd like me to.'

She nodded disentangling her body from around him, she crawled under the sheets and took up her mug, her hair sticking up every which way.

Jack smiled and stripped down to his boxers, Sam's eyes on him the entire time.

'You're really hot.' she admitted a blush spreading across her cheeks.

'All the better to keep you warm,' he responded getting in the other side of the bed.

She reached over for his mug and passed it to him.

As Sam finished her tea she could feel his heat warming the bed, warming her body without even being in his arms. Setting her empty mug aside, she hunkered down and pressed her body to his.

Jack set what was left of his tea on the beside cabinet and settled down beside her.

They talked of nothing of consequence for a time but soon Sam's eyes drooped and her jaw dropped in a wide yawn.

'G'night Sam.' he murmured against her hair as he shut off the light.

'Night. Jack.' she whispered back.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so it was only after I'd written it that I realised that this was a pretty important thing to get out of the way early on. Jack and Sam thought it would be quite easy to keep this secret but now they know there will be consequences no matter how careful they are. And here I thought I was just getting a bit angsty for no reason.


	13. Intrusion

**Control: Intrusion **

Jack woke lying on his back with Sam curled at his side. Her head leaning on his shoulder, her leg stretched over his hips and her hand resting on his heart. She had a hold on him entire.

He smiled, kissed the top of her head, squeezed her to him tightly and drifted off into a state of semi -consciousness.

Just as a day dream involving a very naked Samantha Carter was getting interesting their was aloud knock at the door causing both of them to start into the waking world.

Sam tilted her head, their gazes meeting as another loud knock sounded.

'Sam?'

'Damnit Daniel.' Jack said jumping out of the bed and hastily throwing on clothes.

Sam slid out of bed carefully, testing her previously exhausted body cautiously. She stood surely

'Stay here, I'll find out what he wants.' she said padding out into the hall and pulling the door closed behind her.

Jack nodded to an empty room.

He could hear very little of the conversation but he could make out the unmistakeable tones of Daniel and Teal'c. Panic began to rise in him as soon as he heard Teal'c's deep baritone voice, the guy had a knack for noticing when something was out of place. Jack knew everything the other side of the door was exactly as it should be, he just prayed they hadn't spotted his truck further down the street.

By the time it took Jack to get really quite worried Sam returned to the bedroom.

She smiled at him and he instantly felt relieved. Sam stepped closer and leaned up to murmur in his ear, her hands resting lightly on his chest. His arms moved around her waist of their own accord.

'Daniel dropped me off last night so he knew I wouldn't have a car to come by yours later. They wanted to check on me and see if I was up for going out to breakfast.'

He sighed happily, glad he could still call her his, and pressed his face against her neck.

'I'll get ready,' she continued, 'and leave with them. There is a spare set of keys in the desk in the hall. You leave once we're gone. I'll try to delay them at breakfast as long as possible and we'll head round to yours for say 1200 hours.'

'A masterful strategy.' he murmured kissing her neck.

'I learned from the best.' she replied, her body stretching to allow him better access. 'But it does all hinge on me getting ready.

He moved his arms from around her but still kept his mouth and tongue working deftly against her collarbone.

'I'm not stopping you.'

She groaned and pressed herself closer to him for one brief moment then drew away with a little reluctance but great strength of will.

'You're such a tease.' she said grabbing a towel from the closet.

'Not if I'm going to put out.'

He threw her a slightly crooked grin.

She blushed deeply and left the room without another word.

After a slightly anxious 10 minute wait, where he fixed the bed before flopping back down on it again to thumb through some advanced mathematics textbook that apparently passed for bedtime reading in the Carter household, she sauntered back into the room wrapped in nothing but a towel.

The door closed.

'How is this...'

The towel dropped and words escaped him as his eyes roamed greedily over her body. He hoped with all sincerity that it would always be like this, that the sight of her body revealed to him would always leaving gasping for breath and struggling to speak. He couldn't imagine it ever not.

'What?' she asked with the slightest of smirks.

'And you think I'm a tease' he murmured, still careful to keep his voice low.

'If you'd rather I dressed in the bathroom...'

He fixed her with a serious glare.

She grinned.

'Anyway, I heard that you're not a tease if you're going to put out.'

He groaned and tried to focus on the book in his hand.

But very soon he gave up. Jack was sure she deliberately picked the sexiest underwear she owned. It would drive him nuts knowing she was wearing it all day, imagining pealing it from her body later.

Another groan escaped him.

'You know,' he started, 'I wouldn't have thought watching underwear going _on_ would be quite this sexy.'

He delighted in watching the blush spread over her skin, he was almost positive he could see her flesh turn pink beneath the lace of her bra.

'Just because you're thinking about taking it off again later.' she replied, reading his mind.

'Tease.'

'I thought we established that I'm not.' she said drawing a pale flowered dress over her body.

'You are until tonight.' he murmured.

She closed her eyes and shivered slightly as the arousal in his voice cause tendrils of excitement to twist in her stomach.

He frowned a little, concerned that the was still recovering from yesterday, but he grinned as her eyes flashed open and he saw a desire that mirrored his own.

She smiled back.

'Beautiful.' he murmured.

A few minutes with the hair dryer, some make up things and a quick kiss and she was gone.

Jack stretched out on the bed and waited a few minuted after they'd gone before leaving himself.

Today was going to be a good day.

But tonight?

Tonight was going to be something else.


	14. Even

**Control: Even**

From behind dark glasses he could watch her all day. She was stretched out on a sun lounger on the deck, taking in the sun's rays and pressing out last of the yesterday's chill.

A pang of jealousy stirred in him when she asked Daniel to rub sunblock on her exposed back and shoulders. She caught sight of the grimace around this lips and offered him a smile. He begrudgingly took the hint, Daniel was closer and the obviously the safer choice. The last thing Jack needed was for the semi he'd been nursing all day to get any bigger, one of the guys could notice his 'sidearm' which would lead to more than a few questions.

He inclined his head very slightly in acknowledgement, but still he was jealous of that purely platonic touch.

'O'Neill.' Teal'c's voice rumbled shaking him out of his reverie.

'Yeah?' Jack answered distractedly.

'The meat appears to have been cooked.'

'Ah shit,' he said trying to salvage what he could of the burgers.

'Are you all right, O'Neill?' Teal'c asked with some concern.

'Yes. I'm fine just a little pre-occupied.'

'You are contemplating yesterday's mission?'

'A little yeah.' Jack agreed with a nod. The big guy wasn't too far off the mark.

'You are not responsible for what happened to Major Carter.'

'Yes, but when we're off world I'm responsible for her safety. For the safety of all of you.'

In a rare display of physical contact, Teal'c rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder. 'I have gone into battle with you on many occasions, O'Neill. I know if it was in your power to protect any one of us you would do so. Equally, we would also do everything in our power to protect you.'

'So you're saying, yesterday was just one of those things?'

Teal'c withdrew his hand and inclined his head as he responded, 'Indeed.'

Jack smiled softly, ' Thanks, T. Can you do me a favour and grab the stuff from inside and we'll start tucking in?'

'Daniel Jackson, I could use your assistance.' he said disappearing inside for the salad, cheese, buns and sauces.

'Sure thing,' He said following him into the dark interior.

Jack made his way over to the table with a tray of variously charred meats.

Sam took a seat at the table and grinned at the offering.

'They look a little overdone, sir.'

He took a seat beside her, letting his arm accidentally brush hers, 'I was distracted, Carter.'

They shared a brief and tense moment together, arms resting on the table barely touching but both would swear that sparks arched between the two separate surfaces, before Daniel and Teal'c returned filling the other half of the table.

There was a comfortable silence as everyone took their time assembling the perfect burger. Just as Jack took the first bite of his burger Sam issued the following statement,

'What I wouldn't give for a dip in a pool right now.'

Daniel nodded in agreement, Teal'c arched an eyebrow and, as Jack's mind flashed vividly to the sexy lacy under things Sam was currently wearing and the idea of her wet in them then drip drying in the sun, he groaned very loudly drawing the attention of everyone at the table.

He glanced around everyone at the table then chewed and swallowed.

'What? I'm enjoying my burger.'

Sam ducked her head and tried not to grin.

'Did someone say something about a pool?' he asked innocently.

'Major Carter did.'

'So how about it, Jack?' Daniel asked glancing around the yard.

'Don't have the money, time or space for a pool. And any way I'd only be able to use it about 4 months of the year. And that's even when were here and not chasing after aliens half way across the galaxy.'

'That's true, sir. But still...' she said persisting with the line of conversation. He should have known then he was in trouble.

'I can get you a bucker of water or hose you down if you like?' he said with a grin.

She smiled back, 'I think I'll survive.'

'Teal'c has supersoakers.' Daniel added helpfully.

'I thought the purpose of those weapons was to teach young children the art of combat?'

'They're multi purpose T.' Jack answered after a particularly large bite. 'Generally, the kids and the Dad soak the hell out of each other for fun before doing very thorough job of pissing off and soaking anyone who didn't want to play in the first place. Usually the Mom trying to get a tan and read some trashy romance novel.'

There was a short pause as everyone at the table considered just how Jack knew this but no longer had the opportunity to engage in such activities.

'So make sure you bring them with you next time and I'll play with you kids then we'll piss off Carter.' he said with a wide smile to break the tension.

The guys seemed to agree that this was a good idea. So did Sam, but it wasn't lost on her that Jack would play the Dad and she would play the Mom in that little scenario.

'Indeed, I shall.'

'Just one thing though.' Added Daniel. 'As long as it's not after a mission like yesterday's. Sure it's hot now, but I think I've had my fill of drenching for this week. I'm still trying to get water out of my ears.'

'Not me.' answered Sam.

Only Jack picked up on the dangerous edge to her tone. No, he pleaded internally, don't say it, don't say it, don't say it.

'I still think I could do with being soaking wet right now.'

Bing!

There it was, after all the teasing and flirting, Jack was no longer nursing a semi but a complete erection. Grunting, he shifted slightly, leaning forward so the material of his shorts would bunch at the crotch hopefully concealing his aching hard on.

Sam smirked knowingly.

'Go ahead. Catch pneumonia for all I care.' he grumbled and downed the rest of his beer.

The mood at the table took a sudden shift at the change in Jack's tone. Daniel and Teal'c looked at Jack utterly taken aback and at a loss for words. Sam lowered her head, knowing she'd pushed just a little too far.

'I'll grab us some more drinks.' she muttered standing and heading inside.

Jack played with the sticker on his bottle a moment before daring a glance at each of his team mates. Teal'c's jaw clenched, the only visible sign of discomfort where as Daniel looked positively livid, eyes glaring wide and a red tinge to his skin too early to be due to exposure to the sun.

'Jack!'

He stood quickly and turned to the house, still trying to hide his own discomfort. 'I'll go help.' he offered before vanishing into the gloom.

'What the hell was that?' he hissed coming up behind her in the kitchen.

She turned quickly, the slightest hint of fear in her eyes.

'I...I...' she stammered. 'I got a little carried away.'

'A little?'

'Jack, I'm sorry.' she said approaching him carefully with a glance in the direction of the living room.

'You were the one that said we had to be careful around them.' He growled.

Now to Sam, with only his voice to go on as his eyes were still hidden behind dark shades, the tone sounded like frustration bordering on anger, but in reality it was frustration bordering on lust.

'I couldn't help it.' she whispered. 'Knowing you were staring at me all day, knowing what we are, or were, going to do tonight. I needed to know you were as worked up as I am.'

He moved away from her and her eyes followed him.

He walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers. Holding them in one hand he picked up the bottle opener too. He then moved back to the counter top that over looked the living room and had a clear view of the door to the deck and deposited his finds.

'Come here.' he commanded.

She did as she was told. He pressed a bottle and the bottle opener into her hands.

'Don't open it yet.' he said his hand on her hips as he turned her towards the counter. He slid behind her so they both had a clear view of the door before resting his hands on her hips and pressing his body flush against hers, his still aching member trapped between them against her ass.

She gasped slightly.

'Are you still in any doubt what you do to me, Sam?' he growled, his lips hovering over her neck, his breath whispering across her skin.

She shook her head in the negative.

'What about you? Are you all hot and wet for me?'

She nodded.

His left hand slid down to her thigh and slowly began to draw up the material of her dress.

'Jack.' she breathed, trying to move.

His right hand and hips held her to him.

'I need to know.' he whispered as all the material was gathered and his fingertips moved over her skin to the apex of her thighs.

She stilled against him, not even daring to draw breath, as his fingers dipped beneath the fabric of her panties and pressed into her slick core.

Jack took his sweet time exploring, teasing. She held her breath for as long as she could until she sighed it all out softly, almost whimpering, before gasping it back in.

It would have been so easy to take her then and there, to drop his shorts and slid into her inviting body.

They heard a chair scraping outside.

'Guess we're even.' he said moving his hand away and drawing those moist digits into his mouth as he pulled his body from hers.

'Tease.' he heard her mutter as she began to open the bottles.

He leaned against the counter top enjoying taste of her, removing as much as possible before wiping his hand on his shirt, all the while his eyes drank in her form.

She opened the last bottle and turned to face him.

Before even he was aware what he was doing, he moved forward and pulled her aside, so that they were mostly covered by the wall he pressed her to and kissed her deeply. She responded with equal desperation, her arms curling around him and her body shivering against his.

There was another distant noise from the deck and their lips parted.

He sunglasses had slipped to the end of his nose, she stared into his dark eyes for the first time in the whole exchange astounded by the raw desire burning in them.

'No more teasing. Agreed?' he murmured.

She nodded and stroked his cheek.

His body shook as he pulled away from her, as if already going through withdrawal and grabbed a beer to try and dull the sensation.

'O'Neill, Major Carter, is everything all right?' Teal'c asked from outside.

Sam coughed slightly before answering.

'Great Teal'c, everything is great.' She called collecting a fresh bottle to replace the one Jack was doing an excellent job of downing in one and a can of soda of Teal'c. Then she added quietly just for Jack as she left the kitchen. 'And they'll be even better soon.'

Throwing back the last of the beer slid his sunglasses back in place, he brought his head down just in time to see her disappear through the door outside. What he wouldn't give to be able to down a quarter bottle of scotch to calm his nerves and numb the fire coursing through his veins, but he needed to stay reasonably sober to let the alcohol burn off so he could perform and enjoy the evenings activities to the best of his abilities.

He glanced at his watch. Only 14:30, hopefully Daniel and Teal'c would be good house guests and leave in few hours.


	15. Other

**Control: Other**

1900 hours came and went. They moved inside just as seven o'clock ticked by as it was growing steadily cooler outside. Jack sat deep in an armchair wondering if there was anyway possible to get the guys to leave soon but somehow explain Sam staying behind. He stayed relatively silent as the other three continued their conversation. He watched her in discussion with the other two, very carefully so that his glances wouldn't be noticed, she was politely engaged in conversation with the other two smiling and chatting amiably but she wasn't as animated as she could have been. She must have wanted them to leave too.

It suddenly occurred to him that they wouldn't really mind if he wasn't here at all. And that gave him an idea.

'Uh guys?' Sam said sometime later nodding at the other side of the room.

Both of them turned to see exactly why Jack had been so quiet the last half hour. His head had lolled forward resting on his chest, both hands together resting on the empty bottle of beer between his legs.

Daniel chuckled lightly. 'Maybe all that sun got to him.'

'Should we not depart?' Asked Teal'c standing.

'Yeah,' agreed Daniel. 'Sam, do you want a lift home?'

Sam made a show of glancing around the house at the mess the four of them had made through the course of the day. 'We can't leave all this for the Colonel. You two head home, I'll call a cab once I've finished tidying up.'

'You want a hand?' offered Daniel.

'No, I'll be fine.' she responded perhaps a little too quickly.

'Are you sure, Major Carter?'

'Yes, Teal'c I'll manage.' She said with a smile.

She walked with them to the door and hugged them goodbye and waved them off.

The instant the door was shut and locked she was lifted up, strong arms under her arms and behind her knees. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

'Hi.' she said stroking his cheek gently.

'Hey.' he said with a grin, carrying her carefully through to his bedroom.

'That was a little rude.'

'I don't care.' he murmured. 'I want you. I couldn't wait any more. I can't wait any more.'

She grinned widely. 'Me either.'

He smiled and carried her into his bedroom and set her down gently on the bed.

Sam toed off her shoes letting them fall off the edge and shimmed back a little making space for him.

He sighed and remained standing.

'Jack?'

'I... after today... I'm not sure this, that I will last that long.' he admitted, wincing slightly.

She smiled and got to her feet standing directly in front of him.

'I want you, Jack. It doesn't matter how long it lasts... I know it'll be perfect because it's with you.'

He nodded, but his lips were still in grim and serious line.

'And, if you're so concerned about taking your time then we can do that later but, right now, I need you.' she said reaching out and touching his cheek.

Jack turned his head kissing her palm.

'I love you.' he murmured against her skin.

'I love you, too Jack.' she said softly.

The way he gazed at her caused her body to shiver and her breathing to become quick and shallow. She pressed her body to his resting her head on his chest. She could hear his heart beating as fast as her own. Drawing back she began to undo the buttons on his shirt and slid it back over his shoulders, down his arms exposing his bare chest. She stroked his abdomen and kissed along his chest.

Jack let his fingertips over the bare skin on her arms and shoulders as she stripped him slowly.

As her mouth found his nipple her hands reached for the fastenings of his shorts. He grunted lightly, pressing his face into her hair.

She released him carefully from the confines of his shorts and boxers, letting them pool on the floor around his shoes as she moved to the other nipple to give it the same attention.

Jack slowly worked up the material of her dress until it was all bunched under her arms. With some reluctance she drew back to allow him to remove the garment. He dropped it at their sides and leaned in and kissed her slowly and deeply as his hands made light work of the lacy underwear he'd so been looking forward to taking off. His hands then spread across every inch of skin he could reach but when he moved his right hand towards her centre she drew back.

'Lie on the bed.' she said some where between an invitation and an order.

He nodded dispatching his shoes and the material around his ankles before lying down. Truth be told he was glad she was taking the lead right now, it would help it last and help her to enjoy it, as he was sure any semblance of self control would melt away he instant he was inside her.

Sam watched him lay down at her wish. It gave her a thrill; Jack had a subtle strength built into his frame and a commanding presence, yet here he was offering himself to her, bending to her will.

For now at least.

If the darkness and intensity of his gaze was anything to go by, that power and dominance was simmering beneath the surface just waiting to be released. If she was honest with herself, this excited her even more.

She crawled over his body, deliberately not letting her skin touch his as she leaned down and pressed her lips to his in soft fluttering kisses.

Each time she lingered a little longer, until finally his head lifted with hers and his hands pressed the back of her head, keeping her mouth against his. She gave in, and opened her mouth to the onslaught of his tongue. She sucked lightly and moaned into his mouth before lowering her body ever so carefully to his.

Their hips met causing him to groan, she shifted around a little until his erection slid between her folds, the head of his penis teasing her clit, then she settled the rest of her body down.

Feeling as if she wasn't going to go anywhere just yet he moved his hands down her back to rest on her ass and encouraged a gentle but torturous rhythm from her body, which effectively spread and coated his cock in her moisture.

She mewed into his mouth as his length moved particularly roughly over her clit.

He thrust his hips up and used his hands to press her hard against him, their mouths separated to allow her to gasp.

She stilled but for the tiniest movements of her hips, trying to make herself come but it just wasn't enough. Reaching between their bodies, she positioned him at her entrance and thrust down hard.

He groaned against her neck, his fingers at her hips bruising her pale skin.

She tilted her hips forward and clenched the muscles in her ass making him feel even larger inside her.

He grunted and scrapped her skin with his teeth.

She growled and leaned back her eyes closed, her hands resting on his taught stomach as she rocked back and forth clenching and releasing her muscles in time to slow and persistent rhythm.

Watching her pleasure herself with his body was almost enough to make him explode, but he took a deep breath and forced himself to hold back. His left hand roughly massaged her breasts as his right hand attacked her clitoris. He needed her to go first, needed to know she'd gotten something out of it before he rolled them over and thrust into her with wild abandon.

'Oh God.' She breathed, her climax drawing near.

'Open you eyes, Sam.' He murmured, continuing with his ministrations. 'No need to dream any more.'

Her eyes fluttered open as her body began to shake. 'Jack.' she whispered.

His left hand moved to her head, he met her half way as he pulled her down to meet in a desperate kiss. She moaned loudly as fire shot off through every fibre of her body, her inner muscles clutching at him.

He let her have three pulses of her orgasm before rolling them and laying her body beneath him. She recoiled slightly at the movement, the roughness of it bruising her still fluttering flesh. She groaned as he hiked up her left leg and pressed it against the front of his body, her foot raised high above his shoulder. He leaned forward, just a little, and pressed his entire length back inside her still shuddering core and stilled.

'Ahh.' she moaned her head tipping back and her body arching. Everything about her posture would suggest that she was in pain. And she was, but it was exquisite. He seemed to know her body better than she did. Her hands moved up around his neck, holding him to her letting him know she wanted him, wanted this.

'Yes, Jack.' she breathed, her head still tossed back and her body twisted in the sweetest agony.

That was all he needed, he brought his legs further beneath him, slightly shifting his position, he held her left leg tightly with one hand whilst the other gripped the headboard. He moved experimentally, checking for her reaction. Seeing and hearing no objections he began to move more roughly and forcefully seeking his own release.

It lasted longer than either of them had really expected. As he began, her inner walls were still clutching at him in the wake of her previous climax but soon another was upon her with a third close at its heals.

She could feel his erection expanding inside her, indicating his immanent release. This sent her screaming and moaning over the edge for the third time.

Jack grunted with his last few shaking thrusts as his whole body convulsed, his cock pulsating deep inside her. He breathed heavily letting her leg drop down to the side before lowering his still shivering body to hers. He panted against her neck as she wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly.

Very slowly, hearts beat more regularly and air was drawn into lungs in long deep breaths.

He kissed her neck oh so softly.

'I...' he paused trying to think of a way to explain his actions but their was a question that needed to be asked first. 'Did I hurt you?' he asked somewhat fearfully.

'No. Yes.' She answered truthfully her hands smoothing soothingly over his back.

He kissed her neck softly again, needing her to know he was capable of being a more gentle lover. 'I'm sorry.' he mumbled.

'Don't be.'

He could feel pain forming behind his eyes, the emotions of the day catching up to him such that he felt like shattering and wailing like a new born babe in her arms. Had he ruined this before it had even really began?

'I've never... I don't think I've ever been like that before.' He said his head still pressed in the crook of her neck.

'Jack.' she said somewhat sternly.

He raised his upper body onto his elbows, his hands moving gently through her hair as he looked down at her as he tried to blink away the increasing amount of moisture in his eyes.

She smiled, a warm and whole smile.

He loved that about her, all she had to do was smile at him like that and he knew everything would be okay.

'I love you. All of you. I want to be able to call every bit of you mine and mine alone. I knew the other night that you can be a kind and giving lover but I could see in your eyes earlier that there was this as well and I want that too. I'm not some sort of delicate flower, you're not going to break me, Jack. There's a time for making love and a time for other things, and after today, hell the past few days, I think we both needed that.'

'God, I love you.' he said with a wide smile his fingers still threading through her hair. He'd exposed a part of him even he wasn't sure he was aware of, some dark and shadowy aspect of his personality, and there she was, accepting, embracing and loving it just the same.

A small part of him knew it was always there though he'd never let it escape before. But Sam wasn't like other women he'd been with. She was capable, independent, strong. He knew she'd give as good as she got. He fully expected to see some dark side of her in their upcoming bedroom adventures and he would accept that too as she had accepted him.

He leaned down kissing her slowly and deeply, his body still resting heavily between her thighs. She moaned and arched to him, her hips moving against his taking what sensation she could from his flaccid member that was still inside her. He groaned and thrust his tongue into her, kissing feverishly until his cock twitched making her cry out.

He drew back and looked down at the expression of ecstasy and agony on her beautiful features. A slightly disturbing sense of pride coursed through him.

'No more tonight.' he whispered, his knuckles stroking her cheek gently and promised. 'I'll make love to you tomorrow.'

She nodded, her eyes still closed as he withdrew his body from hers. She shivered as the coolness of the room suddenly reached her flushed skin.

He crossed the room to his closet and drew out the bag he'd packed at her house that morning, he picked out a tank top and pair of sweats for her. Sitting at her hip, stroked her cheek until her eyes fluttered open from her doze.

'Hey.' she said with a smile.

'Hey. Got your pj's.'

She sat up slowly and smiled as she touched the pile of clothes.

'You packed a bag for me?'

'Yeah,' he said with a smile. 'I figured that you wouldn't want to hang around in sexy underwear and a dress all weekend and as comfy as you might be in my clothes there would be a distinct trip hazard what with the...'

She kissed him softly.

'You're so sweet.'

He gulped and smiled slightly wondering how she could say that of him after his actions the past half hour.

'I'll go get cleaned up.' she said sliding to the edge of the bed and standing. She was barely vertical before her legs buckled under her, Jack had his arms around her almost instantly, steadying her.

'I've got you.'

She chuckled. 'You know before you, I used to be able to walk after an orgasm.' Sam shuffled her weight experimentally finding that though both legs shook beneath her they were able to carry her. Still, she was in no rush to leave Jack's embrace.

'It's a good thing though, right?'

'Amazing.' she whispered.

'Come on.' he murmured. He kept his right arm tight around her, grabbed her clothes and led her down the hall to the bathroom.

'I think I got it from here.' she said gripping the door jam tightly as she stepped inside.

'Okay.'

He went back to the bedroom, he sighed a little at how messed up the bedclothes were before straightening them. He pulled on his boxers and crawled under the sheets and waited.

She padded back down the hall and smiled seeing him, her hands moving through her hair. 'You could have told me my hair was a mess.'

He smirked, 'I liked it.'

She smiled back then got into bed curling at his side.

Now safe in his arms a sudden wave of exhaustion hit her. She sighed contentedly and shifted even closer. Her breathing evened out quickly as sleep beckoned.

Love swelled in his chest at the sight. He reached over and shut off the light. Kissing her temple, he whispered. 'I love you.'

'Love you.' she mumbled back into his chest causing the feeling to grow even more.

He smiled to himself and settled down to sleep.


	16. Rings

**Control: Rings**

Jack awoke to the feeling of fingertips trailing across his chest.

'Morning.' he mumbled his eyes still shut, the arm that had previously been loosely draped across her back drawing her closer.

'Morning.' she replied softly.

He could almost feel the cogs turning in her mind.

'Whatcha thinking?'

'I was thinking that I'd really like to go out for breakfast. Then I realised that we can't do that. We can't go out for dinner. Can't even do boring stuff like go grocery shopping together.'

'I know.' he murmured, his hand seeking refuge under her tank top and moving soothingly against her skin.

They lay there like that for a few minutes the reality of the secret relationship setting in.

'We'll have that someday. I promise.' Jack said kissing the top of her head. 'This will just have to do for now.'

She sighed softly, 'Okay.'

'Why don't you pick some place and I'll go get the food to go and we can have breakfast out in?'

Sam smiled at his thoughtfulness. 'Yeah, that sounds great.'

'Excellent. So you stay at home and play housewife while I go hunt for food.'

She giggled and slapped his chest playfully.

He smiled glad that she was no longer dwelling on what they couldn't have. Just yet anyway.

'What?' he said with mock indignation. 'You told the guys you were going to clean up last night.'

'It was all part of the act. It's not as if you were actually sleeping.'

'No that's true.' he admitted. 'But I was having this awesome day dream about this really sexy beautiful woman.'

'Oh really?'

'Yep. She was about your height, similar eyes and hair and she wanted me.'

She smiled remembering what he'd said to her last night and repeated them back to him. 'Open your eyes, Jack. There's no need to dream any more.'

He smiled and let his eyes open for the first time that morning and turned to look down at her. 'I love you.'

'I love you, too.'

'Come on, lets go brush our teeth. I want a kiss before I go out hunting.'

She smiled, slipping from the bed and stretched.

His gaze travelled over her body before coming to a stop at her exposed midriff.

'You know,' she said heading towards the door, her hips swaying more than usual, 'You could go and get brunch instead.'

'It's like you read my mind.' he replied leaping from bed and following her down the hall.

Once their morning ablutions were completed they returned to the bedroom. Everything was they opposite of what had come the night before. They took their time. They teased and smiled and talked. They experimented with different positions and angles, always affectionate and loving until both were completely satisfied.

Their bodies lay in a tangled heap, kissing and stroking one another down from their highs until Jack finally muttered,

'Marry me.'

Sam drew back and looked up at him with a wide smile.

'Yes.'

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her soundly. Soon they were back in each others arms, lost in the throws of passion, sacrificing the wants of their stomachs in pursuit of satiating a hunger further below.

* * *

'Sorry, I didn't get a ring.' he said as he drove her home.

'It's fine. I couldn't have worn it anyway.'

'I could get you something else?'

'She smiled, 'As long s I have you that's all I need.'

Glancing over, he smiled back at her before returning his gaze to the road.

They had spent the day together just enjoying each others company, eating food, chatting about nothing of consequence before mustering the energy to conduct another session of lazy love making to round off a perfect weekend. Jack was loathe to take her home but needs must; Daniel as going to pick Sam up in the morning and take her to the base. And neither fancied the close shave they had the other morning.

All to soon her house came into view. He pulled into her driveway and killed the engine.

Neither moved or said anything for few minutes until they suddenly had their arms around one another and were kissing feverishly.

'I don't want to go.' Sam whispered as their lips parted.

'I know.' he murmured stroking her cheek. 'I don't want you to either.'

She sighed and leaned in resting her head against his neck, hearing him say it just made it harder.

'I've got your keys.' he said fumbling in his pocket. The words stung her a little, she'd forgotten he had her spare set. And she would have been quite happy to continue forgetting and letting him hold on to them indefinitely.

She drew back from their embrace as an unfamiliar set of keys was placed in her hand.

'These aren't mine.'

'They're _your_ keys to _my_ place.' he said a little nervously.

She smiled looking at the key and then grinning at the key chain they were attached to, a shooting star with the words 'It came true' on the back.

'Did you get this while you were out earlier?'

She didn't think it would be possible for the man in front of her to blush but he did.

'Um yeah.'

'I'll count these as and engagement ring then.' she said with a wide grin.

He smiled back and kissed her softly. 'Now off to bed with you. The doc ordered plenty of bed rest and you need to make up for ll that time we spent in bed _not_ resting.'

'Yes, Sir.' she said with a smirk.

She slid out the car, then turned back to get her bag from the footwell.

'I love you.' he said softly.

She raised her head, her gaze meeting his. 'Love you, too. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Night.'

'Good night, Jack.'

* * *

He went straight home and got ready for bed. He had been lying in bed the past half hour, his cell phone turning in his hands wondering if he should call her, you know, just to check she was in bed.

He sighed, thinking that it was stupid that he should be this hesitant about calling the woman he'd made love to three times that day, hell, his fiancée for the matter, just to wish her a good night's sleep.

He pressed a button on the cell to make the screen and keys like up, but before he even hit the first digit _**Carter**_flashed up on the screen.

Smiling, he answered with, 'Shouldn't you be in bed?'

'I am. But it feels too big and cold.'

He sighed softly. 'Kinda lonely over here too.'

'So it's not weird that I miss you already?'

'No, in fact I think it's perfectly normal for you to miss your fiancé.'

Her giggle transmitted down the line, 'Fiancé, that'll take some getting used to.'

'No point. It'll be husband after the next time we get leave together.'

'True.' she said another giggle in her voice.

The was a moment of silence before he spoke, 'I miss you too, Sam.'

'This is hard.'

'It's not going to get any easier I don't think.'

'Hmm.'

'Having second thoughts?' he asked, hoping he knew the answer.

'No. You?'

'No. When I came into your lab that day all I was thinking was that I didn't want to have any regrets. Our job... not exactly risk free and a wanted to know that I wouldn't left anything unsaid between us.'

He could hear the smile in her voice when she said, 'I guess you got a little more than that.'

'More than I had dared to imagine.'

'I'd imagined, just never thought it would happen.' She yawned audibly.

He smiled, 'You really should get some sleep.'

'Yeah, probably. I'll dream of you.'

'I'll meet you there. Good night, Sam. I love you.'

'I love you too, Jack. Good night.'

He listened as she took her time hanging up, the rustle of bed sheets and small sighs as she got comfy then finally the phone went dark and silent in his hand.

Jack smiled and settled down in bed, drawing a pillow that smelled like her against his body and under his nose before drifting off to sleep.


	17. Still Waiting

**Control: Still Waiting**

Just a few short weeks later they left for Vegas on a long weekend. Sam gave the excuse that she was visiting her brother and Jack said that her was going to his cabin in Minnesota to fish, the proposed site of their honeymoon the next time they got leave, in the hopes that no one in the universe would dare to bother them unless the world or indeed the galaxy were in danger.

It had taken almost all of the day to get drive there, hoping to avoid too much of a paper trail. Though exhausted and tired, they quickly settled into their junior suite and made full use of the large jacuzzi tub and the oversized bed.

Jack held her close in their post-coital bliss, he'd missed her.

They hadn't had the chance to spend entire days together since that weekend and they were lucky if they got to be together 4 nights in a week without being interrupted by some interplanetary crisis or Siler needing help switching on the lights.

Now they had two days in Vegas and the drive home, and he was going to make the most of it.

He kissed her neck slowly and teasingly, hoping to rouse her libido from it's momentary slumber.

'Jack.' she said moaning and giggling at the same time.

'What?' he replied innocently.

'You can't be ready to go again.'

'Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, I can make you happy.' he said grinning against her skin.

'I am happy already. I'm here with you, we have the next three days together and we're getting married tomorrow.'

'I know.' he agreed pausing his teasing and looking down at her. 'It's just...'

'I missed you too,' she said leaning up and kissing him slowly.

It didn't take long for it to become more heated. Always they were aware of their limited time together and the need to be with each other entire was all consuming.

'Jack,' she murmured against his lips.

He moved his mouth down her neck to allow her to speak.

'I'm hungry.'

'Me too.' he growled pressing his slight erection against her hip.

She giggled. 'I want food... then we can get to that.'

He grinned, 'Room service, then?' he said reluctant to go through the rigmarole of getting dressed then getting naked again. Of course getting Carter naked again would be fun, but it would also mean she'd need to put clothes on too and that would mean less time seeing her beautiful body this weekend.

'Do you think they'd let us order in pizza?'

He chuckled, thoroughly approving of the idea, 'I don't see why not.'

She smiled getting out of bed and going over to the phone. She spoke briefly with reception and had an even shorter conversation with the pizza place, all the while he simply lay there on his side, head propped up on his hand, drinking her in.

She was an exceedingly beautiful and graceful creature. It astounded him how confident she was, striding around, naked as the day she was born for someone who had a tendency to blush at the drop of a hat. A part of him hoped that it was him that gave her that confidence and allowed her to truly be herself.

She hung up the phone and smiled at him quizzically, 'What?'

He smiled wider, his eyebrow twitching slightly.

'Nothing. So when will the pizza get here?'

'They said about 20 minutes, I asked the reception desk to charge it to the room and bring up four beers at the same time.'

'My, my we do think of everything.' he replied. 'So, 20 minutes you say?' he added a wide grin spreading over his features.

'No way it that enough time and last thing either of us would want is to be interrupted half way through.'

'It's enough time for what I have in mind.' he said beckoning her over.

'What would that be then?' she said drawing steadily closer to the bed.

He just grinned and patted the empty expanse of bed beside him.

She lay down somewhat tentatively, settling against his body, and gazed up at him, eyes filled with love and trust.

He smiled leaning in and whispering into her ear.

'I'm going to make you see stars, Samantha.'

She shivered and moaned, it was the feel of his breath, the desire in his tone and the gravelly low sound of her full name on his lips.

He leaned back slightly and grinned seeing her pupils swollen with lust.

'Thought you weren't too keen on your full name?'

'Said like that you can call me anything you want.' she answered quickly, desperate for whatever he had planned to start.

'You're mine, Samantha.' he murmured adopting the same tone, watching as her eyes fluttered closed and the tiniest gasp escaped her flushed lips. 'Mine.'

'Yes.' She breathed.

He kissed his way down from her neck to her thigh before settling between her parted legs and dropping his mouth to her glistening centre.

By the time the there was a knock on the door just 23 minutes later, Sam was little more than a quivering mass of gooseflesh and moans.

Jack grinned at his handiwork before wiping his chin on the sheets and pulling on a fluffy white bathrobe. He stepped through to the living room area to get the door. The guy grinned knowingly, but Jack just shot him a look grabbed the pizza and beer from him and kicked the door shut in his face. Turning back to the room he had expected to see Sam stumbling from the bedroom area in pursuit of food but no such sight greeted him. He set the pizza and beer on the coffee table and looked to the bed. She was sleeping, still sprawled out in that deliciously inviting position he'd left her in.

'Sam.' he said softly trying to rouse her.

Not bit did she stir.

An idea burst forth in his mind and he grinned. He grabbed one of the supremely chilled beers from the table and twisted of the cap, taking a sip as he made his way through to the bedroom. He touched the cold glass to her hip.

'Fuck!' she gasped, her whole body pulling away from the sensation. Her barely open eyes glared at him, 'Jack!'

He smiled and chuckled. 'Think that's the first time I've heard you swear.'

'Damn, shit and hell that was fucking cold.' she growled rolling out the other side of the bed and grabbing the other bathrobe.

He laughed. 'That's us good to get married now. Couldn't very well get into this if I didn't know how you would react to some of the stupid stuff I do. And you're kind of cute when you curse.' He held out the beer to her over the bed as a peace offering.

Her eyes narrowed and she took the beer.

'Cute?'

'Yeah, it doesn't really suit you.'

She smiled bashfully.

'But good try though.'

'I can't help it.' She said wandering through towards the sofa.

'The academy can't be what it used to, I remember swearing being one of the first and most important lessons.' He said as they took a seat and he twisted open another beer for himself.

'Oh they tried but the damage had already been done.'

He cocked head and looked at her curious as to what might have happened.

She sighed a little and sipped her beer.

'The first time I got caught cursing it was by my mom. It was the last thing she pulled me up for before she died so it kind of stuck. I've never really felt comfortable cursing. Feels like I'm letting her down somehow.'

He put his arm around her shoulders and drew her closer.

'You know, being a parent doesn't work like that.' he whispered.

She rested her head on his shoulder. 'I know.'

'Pizza's getting cold.' he stated.

'Do you...' she started then stopped.

He sighed.

'Report card.'

'What?'

'A stupid report card was the last thing that I got mad a Charlie about. He was failing two subjects, can't even remember what they were now, and not concentrating in class. Everything had settled down and was back to normal before the accident but I still regret every word I said that day. In the grand scheme of things two D's and daydreaming doesn't mean shit if he was happy.'

She rested her hand on his thigh.

He took a large gulp of his beer and kissed her temple. 'I'm sure your mom is proud of you, wherever she is and whatever words you choose to express yourself.'

'Jack...' she was at a loss for what to say. She wanted to tell him that she was sure Charlie was happy. That he was a great dad. And that she was looking forward to the day that she would make him a dad again.

Their gazes met and it became apparent that she didn't need to say anything, he knew it all already.

'We should eat.' he said leaning forward and setting his beer on the table.

'Wait.' she set down her own bottle before pressing him against the back of the sofa and straddling his thighs and cupping his jaw.

It might not have needed to be said but still she wanted to.

'I've seen you with Cassie, I know that you were and will be a great dad and I can't wait until we're parents together.'

He sighed and closed his eyes.

She kissed him softly, almost as an apology in case he didn't want hear what she just had to say.

His hands slid round her waist and held her tightly

'I'm looking forward to that too... but when? I'm not getting any younger. I'm happy to keep us a secret but we can't exactly start a family without people noticing one or two things.'

Birth control had very quickly become necessary for all female members of SG teams after the incidents with what was later termed a 'land shark' on P6X 137. Both attacks had been focused on two female members of the teams that visited the uninhabited planet and it hadn't taken Janet too long to figure out that the fact that 'the time of the month' had been a factor in the attack. Since then, it had become standard protocol for all women who regularly travelled through the gate to be on a type birth control that prevented periods. Scientists and specialists were spared that particular necessity as, for the most part, gate travel for them could be arranged around such things.

There would be no possibility of secretly starting a family while Sam was still on full active duty with SG1.

'I don't know.' she answered truthfully, resting her forehead against his.

'How long do we let them hold us back?'

'Until we're found out or can't stand it any more.'

He smiled. 'So next week then?'

She smiled, appreciating his attempt at levity. 'We'll get there, one day.'

Leaning forward he claimed her lips, his left hand moving up and through her hair holding her to him despite there being no need. His lips moved against hers insistently longing to deepen the kiss.

She turned her head to the side and opened her mouth, inviting in his tongue. Spreading her knees wider, her hips settled more firmly against his, their bodies closer than before.

He broke away quite suddenly, 'Pizza first, then practice.' he murmured.

She took the hint, it was his way of saying that if they continued much further they wouldn't stop until the pizza was cold and the beer was warm. Though layers of thick towelling she could feel his arousal straining. She smiled and kissed him softly.

'Okay.' she said withdrawing her body from his, not caring that her robe fell open slightly exposing her body to his gaze.

He groaned, unable to draw his eyes away from the pale expanse of skin.

'Pizza first.' she said sitting next to him, not bothering to ensure she was fully covered.

'Really?' he asked with a disappointed pout, his eyes still resting on her breasts.

She smiled, 'Yes. You can wait, right?'

'If I have to.' He said smiling back at her squeezing her hand before reaching for their rapidly cooling midnight snack.

With bellies full of beer and pizza they returned to bed. The day long drive and their exertions in bed earlier that evening caught up with them. They barely had the energy to settle naked against each other and kiss good night before their eyes began to close.

'You can wait, right?' she asked sleepily.

'I would wait forever for you, Sam.' he said kissing her neck softly.

But both were glad to know for sure that they wouldn't have to.


	18. Free

**Control: Free**

It was a very small and simple ceremony in their hotel. Two members of staff served as witnesses. Jack wore a suit. Both were a little disappointed that he wasn't wearing his dress blues but they had agreed that it would raise fewer questions like this. Sam wore a plain knee length white dress.

As they travelled down in the elevator it took all of his restraint not to press her against the side of the car and smudge her lipstick. His hand gripped hers tightly.

Plain gold bands were exchanged but it was bitter sweet knowing they'd need to take them off in less than 72 hours.

They kissed sweetly.

Sam cried.

Jack blinked furiously as he drew back and swept his thumbs gently under her eyes, his skin soaking up the moisture.

Documents were signed and tucked safely in his breast pocket.

They were back in the elevator less than half an hour later. Silent tears were still rolling down her cheeks. He kissed her slowly, his arms around her waist, hers around his neck.

As they reached their floor, with barely any encouragement, her legs moved up and around his waist and he carried her to their room.

He kissed away her tears until their was nothing left before slowly undressing her and completing their union.

'My wife.' he whispered his hand trailing over her side as she lay curled against him, his other hand gently twisting the recently placed ring.

'My husband.' she sighed knowing that she would only be able to say that to him for now.

They lay like that just simply holding each other until the sun dipped below the horizon and twilight descended on the city of lights.

Jack glanced at the alarm clock.

'We should get dressed.'

'I thought we were having dinner in the room?'

Even two states away from their place of work they wanted to be cautious, they had no intentions of leaving the hotel and exploring the city. In fact, for the most part they planned on staying confined to their room.

'We are. But I've arranged a little surprise before dinner.' He said sliding from bed and pulling on his boxers, suit pants and shirt leaving the top two buttons undone.

'What?'

'If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise.' he said picking up her underwear and dress and bringing it over to her.

She dressed in silence. She wasn't entirely sure what she had expected to feel after marrying him but it certainly wasn't this. There was no elation, only resignation to the fact that this is what their lives were going to be for the foreseeable future; yes, they were together but they were still confined, trapped even. She sighed deeply.

'Hey.' he said wrapping his arms around her once she was dressed.

'Hey.' she responded softly her eyes not meeting his.

He stroked her cheek with his knuckles until her eyes met his.

'I love you.'

There was a long blink as she fought to hold back tears again.

'I love you, too.' she whispered back.

He smiled softly and took her hand leading her out into the hall to the elevator.

It was only when the car started moving that she realised that they were heading up and not down.

'We're going up?'

'Up and up.' He said with a knowing smile.

Arriving at the top floor he took her hand and led her to the end of the corridor then up a two flights of stairs to the roof. As soon as she entered the stairwell she could hear the familiar whine and chug of a helicopter idling.

Up and up.

She squeezed his hand and followed him.

Jack must have told the pilot that they were in the Air Force, she couldn't imagine any pilot worth their salt letting civilian clients approach an idling helicopter.

Very quickly and with practised movements they settled in the back small craft, door closed tight and headphones and microphones tested they were soon soaring over the glittering city bathed in an ethereal twilight glow.

The instant the skids left the roof she knew that this was exactly what she needed. All of her concerns were left on the roof and all that mattered was that she was here in a beautiful city with Jack, her husband.

Sam leaned close to the window taking in every glittering facet, she could feel Jack drawing close behind her pressing his body to hers. She reached back resting her hand on his knee. He kissed her neck gently.

They spun around the city, the timing just right that they caught most of the fountain show in front of the Bellagio before moving back down the strip to their hotel.

It was short, almost as short as the ceremony but the mood was entirely different when they stepped back into the elevator.

She was pressed against the side of the car, every fibre of her body arching to him, aching for him. He carried her to their room again.

In the time that they had been flying over the city, the hotel had dressed the small dinning table, for an intimate dinner for two, dinner which was conveniently set over chafers to keep warm and dessert in fridge to keep cool. Candlelight filled the room, there was no need to switch on the lights as they entered.

They barely registered the change in the room, too engrossed in each other.

This time they undressed in the middle of the room but instead of heading for the bed Sam wandered over to the window. She pressed her hands to the glass testing it lightly, before resting against it more heavily and glancing back at him.

He grinned stepping forward and pressing his body to hers, his hard length pressing against her ass. Jack drew her torso upright as teased her body slowly and deliberately with his hands, occasionally catching sight of her reflection in the glass mixing headily with the bright lights of the city below. When he could no longer hold back his gaze met hers in the glass, his thumb and forefinger tweaking her nipple, she nodded lightly and leaned forward.

She moaned loudly as his cock found her entrance and slid into her depths painfully slowly. He'd deliberately avoided putting fingers inside her, wanting to be a tight and wet as possible as he pressed his aching length into her core.

Nestled deep in her body, he found his restraint returning, he bent forward kissing all of the skin his mouth could reach until her body wriggled insistently around him.

'Jack.'

'Yes, my darling wife?' he growled, flexing a muscle that made his erection twitch in her body.

'God, Jack please!'

'Please what, Mrs O'Neill?'

'Oh for Christ's sake! I want my husband to fuck me. Is that too much to ask?'

'Certainly not.' he said his hands gripping her hips tightly as he began to move slowly out until just the tip of his cock remained and then slamming back into her body.

'Yes!'

In their own way they each had flashbacks to the first time they'd come together entirely, this experience was just as hot, passionate and demanding. They held back nothing; Jack using all his strength to press into her as hard and fast as possible and Sam essentially benched pressed most of their combined weight against the glass with each thrust struggling to keep her body a rigid and fixed as possible to aid his onslaught.

'Fuck.' he growled as he could feel a familiar tensing in his lower abdomen.

'Yes! Jack!'

Their bodies we already becoming attuned to one another, she had been unconsciously waiting for this; for that delicious feeling of his body tensing, his cock expanding insider her, increasing sensations against her g-spot.

He groaned loudly as he came and buried himself as deep as he could go. She pressed back against him, moaning as pressure built up against her cervix and finally sent her crashing over the edge.

He gripped her shivering body, holding her still as their bodies jerked and bucked against one another, their climaxes seeming to go on for age.

'Sam?' He murmured sometime later.

'Yeah?' She said leaning heavily against the glass.

'You okay?' One hand remained on her hip, whether it was to steady her or himself he wasn't really sure, as the other moved soothingly over her back.

She hummed softly. 'More than okay.'

He smiled. 'Dinner?'

She hummed again in vague agreement.

'Come on, Mrs O'Neill.' he said sliding from her body and lifting her into his arms, rather ironically, bridal style for the first time today and carried her to the bathroom.

She grinned up at him. 'You know I can't take your name, not really.'

'What?'

'My PhD, it's issued to Samantha Carter.'

'Can't you be Doctor Carter and Mrs O'Neill?' he said setting her down in the huge walk in shower.

'Maybe, but the paperwork might be a bit tricky.' she said leaning against the cold wall, still unsteady on her feet. Jack turned on the spray checking the temperature before standing under the massive shower head and drawing her body against his.

'I like the sound of Mrs O'Neill.' he murmured against her ear.

'So do I.' she answered with a grin.

They showered quickly though they still had time to let their hands trace over their skin as they removed the sweat and smell of sex from their bodies. Once their bodies were clean she leaned in a kissed him, his fingers threaded through her hair.

Very few moments in his life had ever felt perfect. This was certainly one of them. He drew back and smiled at her softly.

'I love you.' she murmured.

'Hey, that's may line.'

'I thought I should say it first this time.'

'You said it first the first time.'

'And what? You're trying to make up for it?'

'Something like that.' He said moving his head from side to side.

She smirked and shut off the shower. 'You know, I can see it in your eyes. I can see when you're thinking it, when you're about to say it. I can see you feeling it.' She pulled a towel to her body and tossed him another.

'I see it in you too but I still like saying it.'

'And I like hearing it.'

'I love you.' he said with a grin as he wiped his body dry.

She giggled, 'I love you too.'

The candles had burned down halfway by the time they sat down to dinner dressed in matching bathrobes once again.

They dinned and smiled, drank champagne and chatted by the dim light always touching, either her foot trailing up and down his calf or his fingertips tracing patterns on her palm. His digits often lingering on the small band of gold on her ring finger, still thoroughly astounded that he could call her his, call her his wife.

Her smile grew wider every time those fingers lingered on the metal, she was still getting used to the idea too.

'Bed?' she suggested before draining the last of the champagne from her glass.

Arousal glimmered in his eyes but she recognised something else too. She realised his eyes weren't hooded with lust but heavy with exhaustion. It had been an emotional and exhausting day.

He didn't say anything.

She smiled knowing that he didn't want to let her down.

'It's getting late.' she said indicating that they didn't need to have sex.

He frowned a little, knowing that she'd read him so well disturbed him slightly.

'I can...' he started glancing around.

'Jack.' she said.

He could feel her eyes on him. He feared he might see pity, that she might realise that she was with an old man who couldn't give her everything that she wanted.

'Jack.' she said a little more softly.

He finally raised his eyes to hers.

No pity, no regret.

'Come to bed.' She said softly setting down her glass. She stood, coming round to his side and held out her hand.

He smiled taking it and standing. She snuffed out the candles, in near pitch blackness she led him over to the bed. He watched as she slid off her robe and then reached for his, removing it from his body. Her eyes moved over him before meeting his gaze.

'You're beautiful.' she said.

He found himself believing her but still he responded, 'This old thing?'

'Yes.'

'Scars?'

'Yep.' she said her hand touching one she knew was particularly sensitive, causing him to shiver.

'My knees are shot.'

'Sometimes I like to be on top.'

He grinned knowing that was certainly true.

'Do you have an answer for everything?'

She grinned, 'Yes.'

He pressed his lips together in thought before asking question that had burned in him for sometime, 'Why do you love me?'

Her gaze snapped up to his.

He really had no idea.

She smiled. 'Quite a few different reasons actually. You're strong.' her hand moved over his bicep. 'You're kind.' her hand resting over his heart. 'Sexy.' her hand moved down over his abdomen causing it to quiver under her touch 'And there is nothing more attractive than someone who is totally in love with you.'

He smirked. 'Stealing lines from movies as well?'

She giggled. 'But it's true. Even if it was said in _The Sound of Music_ first.'

'It's just you, Jack. I love all of you.'

He smiled and kissed her softly. 'Thank you.'

Smiling back, she moved from him and crawled into bed. 'Now are you coming to bed or not?'

'Don't you want to know why I love you?' he said getting in beside her and drawing her against his side.

'I have a few ideas, but all that I need to know is that you love me.'

'All the more reason for me to keep saying it to you.'

She smoothed her hand over his chest.

'I love you.' he murmured.

'I love you too.'


	19. Location

A/N: This is a looooong chapter :) Enjoy,as I don't think I'll have another update until the end of the week at least!

* * *

**Control: Location**

Their time in Vegas was over all to quickly and soon they were back on the road. After few hours driving they turned off the interstate and along a scenic stretch of road in search of the ideal picnic spot. Somewhere near Fremont Indian State Park they found a secluded area to park and a ten minute walk later they were entirely alone in the wilderness. The business of eating lunch didn't take long at all, but the end of the weekend was fast approaching, aware of this their bodies were inexplicably drawn to each other over jackets spread hastily in the clearing. Their skin burned in the noon sun but it was nothing compared to the heat of their passionate embrace. The thick trees did little to dampen the echo of their calls through the valley. They grinned and held each other close as their cries resonated back to them.

He pressed his mouth to her reddened flesh. 'We should make a move.'

'We could just stay here.' she said smoothing her hand through his hair.

'Go AWOL?' he said incredulous.

'I know... I know. Just something I needed to say out loud.'

'We need to go home Sam.'

'Yeah.' She said her fingertips still teasing his scalp, still reluctant to move.

He smiled content to stay here as long a she needed despite the 8 hour drive that lay ahead of them. His body covered hers attempting to shield it from the autumn sun as his lips caressed her body.

'I want to live with you.' She murmured. 'When you know... I would like to move in with you. It makes sense. I don't have that much stuff after moving from DC and your place just feels like home, you know?'

'You sure?' he said against her breast, his eyes meeting hers.

'Yeah.' she said with a smile.

'I'd like that too.'

She took a deep breath glad that _home_ had been decided. 'We should go. It's getting late.'

He stroked her cheek gently. 'Okay.'

They kissed once more, got dressed and back on the road home.

'That's the first time I've had sex outside,' she said with a smile as they rejoined the interstate running her fingers through her hair to remove little twigs and other bits of nature.

'Really?' he said looking over at her. 'So where's the weirdest place you've done it? You know, before the park.'

She chewed her lip.

'Sam?'

'I'm thinking.'

He grinned and waited.

'Wow, my sex life has been really boring.' She eventually stated.

'So where?'

'The couch.' she said with a wince.

He chuckled. 'Really?'

'Well, that's if you don't count the other night. I think having sex against a hotel window is definitely weirder, sexier and more awesome than the couch.'

'I kind of figured after your collage story you'd be more, well... adventurous.'

'I guess it just takes the right person to bring it out in me.' she replied grinning over at him.

He smiled back.

'So what about you?' she asked.

'What?'

'Don't play innocent with me, where's the weirdest place you've had sex?'

'Besides the window?'

'I'm glad that that ranks up there but yeah.'

'Well, Sara went through this really horny phase when she was pregnant with Charlie... I didn't instigate any of it. Well, at least I didn't mean to but apparently me touching things or concentrating on something did something to her.'

'Understandable.' she murmured.

He smiled over at her, 'You think so?'

'Yeah.' she admitted with a small blush, knowing that the tiniest of every day things that he did could make her stomach twist and coil. 'So... where?'

'Changing room at Target. In the car behind a gas station at 2 in the morning, she wanted something to eat but didn't know what so she wanted to come with me to the store and got distracted. Disabled toilet at the movies. An empty room at the hospital after one of her scans. Show home... I ah... I think that's it.'

'Jesus. You did all that?'

'What can I say? I like pleasing my woman.'

She grinned knowing that he was now at _her_ beck and call.

'So what about before all the hormone induced horniness?'

'Just the usual really. The car in a secluded spot, the park, under the stars.'

A twinge of jealousy spread through her seeing the smile that spread over his features at the mention of the last one, as if he was recalling a particularly fond memory.

In reality though, he was mentally moving through quiet spots around Colorado Springs intending to make love to her that night in the bed of his truck under the stars.

He glanced over at her. 'You okay?'

'Yeah.' she said distractedly.

'Listen, your sex life is as interesting as you want it to be. The other night? That was sexy as hell. I mean really, really hot.' He reached over and squeezed her hand lightly.

She smiled sheepishly.

'Is there anything you've ever wanted to try but not done?'

'You mean like fantasies?'

'Yeah.'

'I'm not sure this is the best conversation to have if you're driving.'

'I suppose not.' he said still holding her hand.

A minute or two passed before she whispered a single word. 'You.'

'What was that?'

'You. The past couple of years my only fantasy has been you.'

He grinned and brought her hand up to his lips. 'You'll need some time to think of a new one then.'

She thought back to what he'd said about pleasing his woman and she knew he'd do anything in his power to make her happy.

'What about you?' she asked wanting to do the same for him.

'My wish has already come true, Sam. I'm in love again with a beautiful woman and I can call you my own.'

'But you must...'

'I do. I mean...I kind of already did.' He said glancing at her.

She breathed deeply remembering how he'd taken her the first time, how he'd claimed her the other night. That primal part of him. Little did he know that that was exactly what she craved, to be desired so much it caused insanity, to be made his and his alone.

'I'm all yours, Jack.' she said squeezing his hand. 'I trust you.'

He gripped her hand tighter in response since he couldn't kiss her senseless while he was driving.

'You were right,' he murmured that low gravelly tone she appreciated so much. 'This is the wrong conversation to be having whilst I'm driving.'

She smirked and turned her gaze to the road, her hand still enclosed in his.

* * *

Many hours of driving later, Jack turned off the interstate again and through Pike National Park. Sam didn't question the detour, the slightly longer way home, she was just happy to still be with him. He drove until it was dark, glad that they were still a little over 15 miles from Colorado Springs when he turned right up a forest road.

'Jack?'

'It's a nice night don't you think?' He said by way of an explanation.

The truck slowed and stopped. He killed all the lights glad that there was enough moonlight to see by. He grabbed their jackets and hopped from the cab. Sam followed a little behind him.

'Bit cold don't you think?'

'We'll warm up,' he said clambering up on the bed, laying down their jackets then himself.

She just looked at him, her arms crossed over her body.

'But isn't it risky? You know, this close to-'

'Sam, all of this is risky. Just come lie with me a while. Please?'

She crawled up and wrapped her body around his and looked up into the clear night sky.

A kind of peace settled over her.

Jack sighed happily and held her hand.

'You know 5 years ago I never would have thought it would be possible to go travelling up there.' he said.

'I was just starting out in the program back then. It was all so improbable. Just another problem for me to work on. When we actually got results, the idea of going out there... it was terrifying and wonderful at the same time.'

'Kinda like us... I'd barely dreamed that we could be like this.'

'Is it still terrifying?' she asked softly.

'Yes. Of course it is.' he admitted.

'But wonderful?'

'Definitely.' he replied, she didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling.

'Jack.' she said turning and looking up at him.

'Yeah?' he said lifting his head, looking down at her.

'Make me see stars.'

'Ready for your own bit of terrifying and wonderful?'

'No,'

He raised his eyebrows and turned his head in a silent question.

She continued, 'I just realised that _all_ of my life is terrifying and wonderful. So I should just enjoy everything that I can.'

'Including me.' he said rolling her onto her back and smiling down at her.

She smiled back, her body shivered.

'Are you still cold?' he asked concerned.

'No.' she answered truthfully. It wasn't the temperature that caused her to shiver. It was the way he looked at her, like there was nothing he would rather lay his eyes on for the rest of his life. As if would be counting down the seconds until he could see her again. 'I'm quite warm actually.'

Despite her words, it was a cool evening so he only removed her shoes, pants and panties laying them carefully to the side.

'Socks on?' she said watching him as he knelt over her, his right hand teasing her inner thighs.

'Don't want you getting cold feet.'

'The time for cold feet would have been before I said I do.'

He smirked and pressed his middle finger into her waiting warmth. 'So no chance of that now?'

'Nope...' she breathed, her head dropping back and her butt clenching pushing hips up to his hand. 'Too hot.'

'You are so hot, Samantha.' He murmured kissing her neck and pressing another digit into her centre to work the moisture he could feel pooling in her body.

She groaned loudly. 'I want you, Jack.'

'Just checking you're ready for me.' he said cleaning his fingers with his mouth before reaching for his belt.

'Sometimes I just need to see you and I'm wet.'

'Well, that thought isn't going to distract me at all when we go back to work tomorrow.' he said sarcastically pushing his jeans and boxers down to his knees. Leaning back, he grabbed the tail gate and pulled it up so it clicked into place.

He lowered his body to hers, just settling between her thighs for now and letting his feet rest against the raised tailgate so that he was ideally placed for thrusting later. He smiled at her, his knuckles brushing her cheeks as he pressed his lips ever so gently to hers.

She gasped and moaned into his mouth with each delicate and fluttering touch of his lips.

'Oh God, Jack.' she breathed.

He let his lips move down her jaw. He was barely touching her at all and yet she was reacting so strongly He grinned against her ear. 'Shouldn't you have your eyes open, Sam?'

'Hmm.' was the only answer he received.

He trusted that she did so, keeping his focus on her neck as he drew her right knee up his side. The left copied the motion of its own volition. The feet at the end of those limbs found purchase on the wheel arches of the truck.

Unable to resist the idea of her sprawled out like that he leaned back and gazed down at her.

'God damn it, Sam.' he breathed

She smiled widely, 'Get back down here.'

'Yes, ma'am.' he said his hand moving up her left leg as he leaned forward, timing it perfectly so that his hand reached her centre just in time to guide his entrance into her body.

She moaned and pulled his lips to hers, her hands gripping his hair tightly. He kissed her as hard as she demanded but he rocked his hips deliberately slowly in small round motions.

Her teeth bit his lower lip and she growled at him.

She wanted more but he wasn't going to give it to her.

Not yet. She _had_ asked to see stars.

He thrust hard once, causing her to gasp and release him. He stilled running his tongue along the tender flesh tasting blood.

'Jez, Sam.' he groaned before lifting his body slightly, hoping to keep his skin out of the reach of her teeth.

Her body arched and her eyes fluttered closed as she enjoyed the new angle.

He grinned watching her and began rocking slowly again.

She moaned and lifted her hips in time to his but it wasn't enough, she was dangling over the precipice but there wasn't enough to take her over. As soon as she realises this those once blue eyes flashed up at him black and unforgiving. She went to move towards him again but he saw it coming and pressed a hand to the middle of her chest forcing her back down.

'Stay down.' he commanded.

She glared at him but stayed where she was.

He drew back a little and gripping the tops of her thighs pulled her down a few more inches, drawing her knees closer to her chest and spreading her just a little wider. His hands rested either side of her hips, his elbows almost nestled behind her knees as his member disappeared entirely into her body.

'Jack.'

Until that point he'd felt in control, but when she uttered his name he became completely lost in her, in them, in the single entity that they were.

They moved in tandem, to a rhythm that was uniquely their own.

She cried out as an orgasm shuddered through her, her hands pressing against the cab, holding her jerking body down on his still thrusting hips.

Her eyes fluttered open and she saw the stars brighter than she'd ever seen them before and above her, was her lover, her husband, her Jack.

'Jack.' she moaned, looking deep into his eyes feeling her body reacting to his continued movements.

'Sam.' he gasped in response, utterly breathless. Acid was building in his muscles but he was so close.

Through her own issues with coming down whilst climbing back up she saw his struggle. One by one she brought her legs up against his chest, her sock covered feet above his head.

He groaned at the tight sensations the new position offered and finding a fresh reserve of energy, he thrust impossibly harder.

Their eyes locked together as she climaxed first before pulling him up to his own high.

He withdrew from her quickly before collapsing beside her, panting heavily, his eyes shut tight.

Sam recovered and pulled on her clothes then lifted his boxers and jeans up his body for him. He was still breathing heavily as she wrapped her arms around him. She moved her hands through his perspiration slick hair and kissed his damp temple.

'I have slipped the surly bonds of earth and danced the skies.' she murmured.

She felt him smile against her neck. 'High Flight.'

'Yeah.'

'Just about every airman in my class used that poem to get women in to bed.'

'You?'

'No... did learn the poem though.'

'Really?'

He pulled himself up to a seated position against the side of the truck. He coughed lightly before reciting from memory;

'Oh! I have slipped the surly bonds of earth,  
And danced the skies on laughter-silvered wings;  
Sunward I've climbed, and joined the tumbling mirth  
Of sun-split clouds, -and done a hundred things  
You have not dreamed of -Wheeled and soared and swung  
High in the sunlit silence. Hov'ring there  
I've chased the shouting wind along, and flung  
My eager craft through footless halls of air...  
Up, up the long, delirious, burning blue  
I've topped the wind-swept heights with easy grace  
Where never lark or even eagle flew -  
And, while with silent lifting mind I've trod  
The high untrespassed sanctity of space,  
Put out my hand, and touched the face of God.'

And with that final line he cupped her cheek gently.

She smiled up at him. 'I think every pilot has a soft spot for that poem.'

'Yeah, kind of captures you doesn't it.'

The rumbling of car drawing close brought them back to reality.

Sam put on her shoes with a blush creeping over her cheeks.

The car slowed a little as it passed them. An older man and woman shook their heads at them from inside. Jack smiled and waved in an overly friendly manner. The car sped off.

Sam giggled. 'Think we'll ever be too old to enjoy _adventures_ like this?'

Jack winced and groaned as he dropped from the back of the truck, his knees aching.

'Might take a little more time to prepare and recuperate but I hope not.' He gripped the side of the truck as he meandered around to the cab.

'You okay to drive?' she said hopping from the back with her youth and the fact that she wasn't the one doing the work on her side.

'Think so.'

She came round behind him and watched him get in the truck shaking her head.

'Move over.' she ordered.

'But...'

'Jack.' she admonished.

'Fine.' he growled and did as she asked.

* * *

She only noticed he'd fallen asleep against the window when she pulled into his driveway. A smile spread over her lips as she shut off the engine. He still didn't wake.

'Jack.'

Still nothing.

She slid closer and reached out to run her fingers through his silvering hair.

'Jack.' she said softer still.

'S-sam?' he said waking slowly.

'We're home.'

He blinked and looked around.

'So we are. I fell asleep?'

'Yup.' She said with a smile, still moving her hand through his hair.

He groaned a little leaning into the touch and closing his eyes.

'That's not really helping me wake up.' He murmured.

She continued despite his protests, she just couldn't seem to take her hand away.

'Let's head inside and get to bed. We've got an early start tomorrow.'

'Uh huh.' he murmured his eyes still closed.

Sam kissed his cheek and then withdrew herself from him. She grabbed their bags and jackets deliberately taking her time as she heard him groan when he slid from the cab.

'God,' he grunted trying to shake the stiffness from his limbs as he made his way to the front door.

'I'll go on top next time,' she said with a grin coming up behind him.

'That is more than fine by me.' he replied clicking the remote to lock the truck before opening in the door and stepping aside to let her in the house first. She smiled heading into the darkness and setting their bags down in the hall.

She was looking through them when Jack wrapped his arms around her to draw her away.

'That can wait.'

'Just getting this.' she said rising and holding out a small black ring box.

He sighed very softly.

'I don't want them getting lost.' she continued.

'Now?'

She shrugged.

Jack reached down and took her hand in his. 'This ring is just a symbol. And just because it's not on your hand doesn't make it any less meaningful or my love for you any less strong.'

He removed the band very carefully before taking the box from her and setting the ring in the velvet cushion.

Sam cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply. 'I love you so much, Jack.'

'I love you too.' he said smiling down at her.

Her hands smoothed down his arm to his hand and slid his larger band gently from his finger. She placed it carefully in the box next to her smaller matching band.

He snapped the box shut.

'Do you want to keep them?' he asked.

'Here is home.' she said taking the box from him and walking down to the bedroom. She set the box in the top drawer of the bedside table on what seemed to be becoming _her_ side of the bed.

When she turned back she saw him leaning against the door frame simply smiling at her.

'That look.' she said softly.

'What?' He asked genuinely confused.

'Smiles like that, the slightly confused look on your face right now, your hands... its stuff like that that made Sara jump you, I bet.'

He grinned.

'That too.' She said with a nod and a big smile.

He chuckled and moved further into the room, 'Do you wanna jump me? Cause you're the one that said we should go to bed.'

'I also said I'd go on top next time.' she said wrapping her arms around him.

'Also very true.' he said brushing his lips against hers ever so slightly.

'Thought you were tired?' she asked more than happy to give him and out. She was worried about him, for a man so reluctant to show pain, he'd certainly been vocal about the stiffness in his joints tonight.

'I feel refreshed after that nap.' he said honestly. 'Plus, if you're doing the work...'

He didn't get to finish that thought, as it was all she needed to hear.


	20. Revelations

**Control: Revelations **

Everything had been going swimmingly. Sam and Jack continued their relationship in secret, enjoying their time alone together whenever an opportunity arose. At work, no one was any the wiser but, perhaps not unexpectedly, they found their professional relationship growing stronger. They fell into step faster on missions and Jack provided regular reminders as to when Sam should eat when she was lost in her work in the lab.

Though any good CO would do the same, he happened to have ulterior motives. If she went home at a reasonable hour the likelihood was she'd make her way round to his for dinner and stay over.

There was never any real expectation or pressure for sex to happen on these visits. He knew at some point that their need to be intimate with each other would wane but that had yet to happen. Even one week, when they managed to spend 6 nights together, they had spent at least one hour every evening lavishing each other with hot kisses and intimate touches, making each other climax one way or another.

He was loathe to admit it but some nights left him utterly exhausted and aching to the bone the next day but he couldn't deny her. He couldn't deny his own thoughts that taunted him, reminded him that at any time this could be taken away from him, that she could be taken away from him. So he bowed to her wishes, her touch and desires because they mirrored his own.

Jack's body ached as he made his way to the control room despite the good nights sleep.

'Receiving GDO transmission,' the technician informed him, 'It's the Tok'ra sir.'

'Open the iris.' he ordered before glancing over at Carter, 'Maybe it's Dad.'

She smiled brilliantly, a glimmer of mirth in her eyes as she imagined how her father would feel about Jack calling her father 'Dad' especially now that he was technically his son-in-law.

Jack smiled a little to himself, imagining the same thing before following her down to the gate room.

He should have guessed something was up when Jacob wasn't with the Tok'ra that came through the gate, but when Martouf spoke with that resigned tone and reserved look on his face he just knew a whole shit storm was hurtling in their direction.

When Marty appraised them of what had happened and where Jacob was he knew that this would be the first big test of their relationship.

From the moment he heard where Jacob was, all he'd wanted to do was put his arms around Sam, hold her tight and promise that everything would be okay. But he couldn't.

It drove him almost to insanity seeing Martouf take Sam's hand in his, it stung even more than he could put into words that she gripped back. A very, very small part of him was glad that she had some sort of comfort while she struggled with this difficult news, but the rest of him wanted to scream and roar _she's mine _at the top of his lungs and wrench her from his grip.

As they discussed the mission, he simply couldn't help the crap that spilled from his mouth. It was his way of venting his frustration that he couldn't comfort his wife as well as attempting to distract her by any means possible.

They prepared to leave and Hammond wished them well,pretty much commanding Sam to bring her dad back. When she didn't respond Jack replied on her behalf. 'Yes, Sir, we will.'

To Hammond it would seem like an acknowledgement of the mission but to Sam, he hoped she caught his guarded message that together with her, he would go quite literally to hell and back to help her bring back her Dad.

* * *

He winced and sympathy when that memory thing was clamped to her temple and breathed a sigh of relief when Martouf said they wouldn't be using the holograph part of the technology. He recalled, when they were in Hathor's clutches, that even then her thoughts could be inexplicably drawn to dark memories of him as he watched a vision of himself appear on screen when she said she thought he was dead.

'Oh God.' she'd breathed.

The desire to go to her was almost tearing him apart.

Then Marty had to go and chat about his and Jolinar's last night together before they were captured causing those memories to rise up.

'You stayed up all night together.'

And he could imagine doing what. His chest tensed. God, it felt as though she was having sex with another man right in front of him. He watched her eyes close and her head tilt as if reliving a kiss.

Fuck, he thought shutting his eyes tight.

He breathed deeply forcing himself to calm down. He had to keep reminding himself that this wasn't Sam's indiscretion. Hell, they weren't even her memories and she was being forced to relive them to try to save her father. But it still hurt and the pause that followed was long and awkward.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day so he suggested that anyone who didn't have a snake in them to get some shut eye.

Despite the continued ache in his chest he still wanted to hold her, to draw her into his arms and fall asleep with her by his side.

He stayed awake. Their eyes occasionally meet across the cargo hold. He could feel her apology in that gaze, he hoped in his he was able to communicate that he understood she needed to do this to get her father back. He kept his eyes open until hers closed and her breathing evened out before finally letting sleep take him.

When Sam cried out in the night he felt his heart snap further still.

'Shut it off! Shut it off!'

'Do it!' he ordered gripping his bunk to keep from running to her.

He could have killed Marty when he said he was going to put it back on.

Moments later when Sam admitted that she might not be able to do this and the Tok'ra's harsh response, he felt a bit of his resolve crumbling and he called Martouf over for a quick chat. As they walked towards the front of the cargo ship Jack had his hands stuffed deep in his pockets. He knew that if he made any physical contact with the guy he probably wouldn't be able to resist whaling on him until he was a weeping mess of broken bones and bruises. He wondered how the hell this guy could claim to care about her, about the memories he carried of his mate when he pushed her so hard. Surely the host part of him must have known his father and would have an idea of how important this was to her? His voice was incredibly calm as he spoke with Martouf, he didn't want Sam to overhear the conversation and to feel any pressure from him as she was obviously putting enough on herself with the help of Marty.

When they landed on the surface of the moon, he pulled himself out his pod and found his way to Sam. He reached out a hand to help her from the pod and drew her into his arms. Finally. Aware that Daniel and Martouf were nearby he didn't let the touch linger but all the same he was glad of the opportunity to reassure her physically for the first time since the Tok'ra showed up. He held her long enough for her to take a deep breath and steal herself for what was ahead.

'Come on.' He said just loud enough for her to hear over the windswept moon.

He watched her slip from his grasp and nod resolutely. He sighed softly and followed her into the depths of hell.

* * *

Jacob knew he was dying. Selmak was trying his damned best but the injuries he sustained refused to heal so long as he was still breathing this acrid toxic air. He honestly thought he'd finally died when he saw Sam's face floating in front of him, her concerned voice washing over him. All at once he was experiencing joy and hope but also regret and sadness. She was trapped here with him. They all were.

He told they guys the intel he'd learned before he was discovered. He barely registered that Naonak had come to take away his daughter but Selmak did seem interested in the short exchange between Sam and Colonel O'Neill before she left.

_Selmak?_

_Later, Jacob. It can wait until we get out of here. _

_**If**__ we get out of here._

And with that Selmak went dormant in his mind, he couldn't resist the pull of sleep himself and soon drifted from consciousness.

* * *

Getting out had seemed a real possibility as they made their way to Bynaarr's quarters. But when Apophis revealed himself the entire situation seemed impossibly worse. They were returned to the pit. Jacob groaned loudly at he rough handling losing consciousness again.

* * *

The gate clanged open, shaking him awake once more but he did nothing to raise the attentions of the others, they had enough to deal with as denizens in the service of Apophis stepped into the pit.

'The woman will come with me.' He heard a rough voice behind him.

'Umm.' the Colonel's voice sounded. 'I don't think so.'

From under barely open lids, he saw Jack standing tall, unwilling to let Sam be taken again without a fight. Unfortunately, he was unarmed where as his opponent had a staff weapon. He watched the Colonel collapse as a blast shot past his leg nicking his thigh.

'No!' Sam said leaping from her previously crouched position at his side.

She knelt over Jack quickly assessing his injury, her right hand resting on his knee just below the wound, all the while her left hand was held up to the attacker behind her, hoping that they wouldn't shoot again.

Sam and Jack's gazes met briefly.

'Okay.' she said softly before standing and facing Kintac. 'Okay.' she said more surely and walked out of his line of sight and into hands that would that would deliver her to Apophis.

Jack's eyes remained focused on her retreating form, despite his body constantly movement from the pain of the fresh wound.

Jacob heard the door close distantly.

'Gah.' The colonel moaned as his head fell back and his eyes shut tight.

Daniel and Martouf went to check on Jack, hiding him from Jacob's view.

Again, he could feel Selmak's interest in the scene.

_What? _He probed.

_Nothing._

_It's not nothing. I know you. _

_Something has changed between them... like they're..._

_My Sam. And her commanding officer?! _He thought with anger and surprise.

_I'm not sure Jacob._

Jacob could feel his symbiote's honesty but also his tiredness. He sighed loudly.

_Rest. We need rest and we can deal with this later. _

_That's what I tried to tell you earlier... later. _

Jacob smiled despite the situation, despite Selmak's suspicions about a budding relationship between his daughter and her CO. Not for the first and, hopefully not for the last time, he was grateful for Selmak's sense of humour.

* * *

Jacob took great gulps of air as soon as they arrived on the cargo ship, instantly feeling better. Everyone found a cool metal surface to collapse on as the cargo ship prepared for a leap into hyperspace.

'We have escaped.' Teal'c announced as he made his way into the hold.

'Iced tea. Air conditioning.' Jack said with a smile.

Jacob found himself smiling too.

'Water.' Jack gasped.

Teal'c brought some over with a smile.

'Keep it coming, T.' he said passing the water skin to Sam without a single drop for himself first.

Sam only had to smile at Jack in thanks as she took out the stopper and passed the skin to her father.

Selmak was right, there was definitely something going on between the two of them. Jacob took a deep breath and sighed.

He caught Sam's concerned gaze as he sipped the water.

'Where's a plunge pool when you need one?' he joked so she knew he was okay.

Sam grinned and kissed his cheek, her arm tightening around him.

* * *

Sam sat by her father as he slept, watching over him. She'd almost lost him before and the Tok'ra had saved him for her. But it was only now that she realised that that in saving him she'd also put in him in more danger than ever before. She sighed, drew her knees up and wrapped her arms around her legs.

Jack sat on the other side of the cargo hold watching her, something had been bugging him ever since they were first thrown in the pit and the need to talk it over was all encompassing. As soon as the guys had all gone into the forward compartment he pushed himself up and limped over to her.

'Sir, you shouldn't...'

'Carter, I'm fine.' he growled in pain as he dropped down sitting beside her. 'How's Dad?' he asked in a low murmur, stretching out his injured leg.

'Better. Selmak seems to be recovering well so as long as they get a lot of rest he should be fine.'

'Good.' he said with a nod.

There was a pause.

'How's...' Sam started before she was interrupted.

'I need you to promise me something.' he said barely louder than a whisper.

'What?' she whispered back.

He spoke slowly, with the emotional turmoil he was feeling barely concealed beneath a calm tone.

'When Jolinar was trapped there... what she did... what she had to do to escape, she kept that from Martouf to protect him but it ate her up inside. If that was you... If you're ever captured and have to... you know... to escape I need you to tell me. I don't care what it is you have to do, I need you to tell me. I don't want it eating you up inside and you're not really home if you have to leave a part of yourself there. And don't worry about protecting me, any price is worth the cost to have you home safe.'

Sam was taking slow shallow breaths as tears threatened to fall.

She nodded but he needed more.

'Sam, I need to hear you say it.'

'I promise.' she whispered in a breaking voice between shuddering breaths. 'I promise, Jack.'

_I've heard enough._

He wasn't sure if it was her cracking voice that finally prompted him so announce his conscious state or the fact she had called him by his first name. But he had heard enough to know for certain that Selmak was on to something.

'Okay, does someone want to tell me what the hell is going on?' Jacob said with barely concealed anger.

'Dad!' Sam said her entire body starting.

'Shit.' Jack murmured.

'I thought you were asleep.' Sam continued wiping her eyes dry.

'Obviously.' He said with a groan as he drew himself up into a sitting position and looking over at them.

Sam was closest to him with her head in her hands and Jack was at her side with his head tipped back against the side of the hull.

'Well?' Jacob prompted.

Jack opened his eyes and got to his feet somewhat unsteadily. 'You can keep a secret right, Jake?'

'You're leaving?' Sam exclaimed.

'Need to make sure this little chat isn't disturbed.' he said making his way to the doorway.

Sam shot him a look that promised his demise later if her father didn't get around to killing him first.

Jack limped into the front compartment when the rest of the guys were and hit the panel to close the door, but unfortunately not fast enough to block out Jacob's very loud cry of 'What?!'

'Jack.' Daniel said coming over to his side and trying to steer him back. 'You shouldn't be standing on that leg.'

'Which is why I'm standing on the other one.'

'Why aren't you lying down in the back?'

'Sam and Jacob need a little father daughter alone time.' He said gladly putting his arm around Daniel. 'Stick me in the co-pilots chair if you really want me off this leg.'

'Colonel O'Neill, are you aware that the door only opens from this side?' Said Teal'c getting up and offering Jack his seat.

'Yeah, I'm sure they'll knock when they're done. Until then I wouldn't go in there.' he warned sitting heavily in the seat.


	21. Parental

**Control: Parental **

'So, you guys are...?'

She winced slightly but figured she might as well rip the band aid off quickly.'We're married.'

'WHAT?!'

The door slammed shut and the last iota of Sam's strength crumbled, she wrapped her arms around her head and sobbed silently.

_Jacob, she needs her father, not a General._

Jacob sighed, a little of his anger dissolving with Selmak's wise words. 'Sam,' he murmured more softly. 'Talk to me.'

'I love him.' she whispered. 'I can't help it.'

Jacob put his arm around him and drew her close.

'I knew I was in trouble the instant I saw him. I thought I could get over it, get over him but it just got worse. Especially when we found out we were engaged in an alternate reality.'

She felt more than saw the look of surprise that spread over his face but she answered his silent question anyway.

'Really. We were married in another one too which is kind of what started all this.' she said before sighing loudly. She looked over at him trying to discern what he was thinking.

Trouble was, he wasn't sure what he was feeling himself. He liked Jack, but he wouldn't necessarily pair him with his daughter. But factoring in the regulations just made everything much more complicated.

'Sam...' he started.

'In Washington, you said you wanted me to be happy. You were pushing me to join NASA when I already had the job of my dreams. But there's more to life than just work, and I know now that for me to be happy with my life as a whole I need him in it, I need him with me.'

He sighed. 'And you're prepared to risk that dream job for him?'

'Yes.' she whispered but with increasing confidence. 'I have other dreams too.'

'And he can give you that?'

'We're married already. We both want kids. Haven't really discussed if we're getting a dog or a cat yet but all the important bits are there so yeah.'

'Does... ' he sighed before continuing. 'Does he treat you okay?' He was genuinely concerned, remembering the emotional if not physical traumas she suffered whilst with Jonas.

She understood the reason for his question but still shot him with a stern look.

'Perfect gentleman.' _and not, when I want him to be,_ she added in her mind. 'Did you hear what we were talking about when you woke up?'

He nodded. 'I did.'

'Wasn't that enough to tell you what kind of man he is? How much he cares about me?'

He sighed again and nodded reluctantly.

'The reg...'

'We've been together a few months now and no one has noticed any change in our behaviour at work. We haven't let our relationship affect our work.'

'Even still...'

'Dad, if I had to, I'd give up everything for him. I don't think he'd let me but I would.'

He sighed deeply. 'Are you happy?'

'I was in love with him for months, Dad. Knowing he feels the same, being with him? Of course I'm happy. I will be happier when we don't need to keep it a secret. We can't go out to dinner or even pick up some groceries together.'

Jacob sighed and scrubbed his hand over his face. 'I can't pretend to be happy about the situation. I mean I'm happy you're happy, Sam, but I don't want to see my little girl up before a military tribunal.'

'I hope it won't come to that.' she murmured. 'Like I said we've not let it affect our work. If we can prove that then I don't see what the problem is.'

He sighed again and looked over at her. 'You're sure this is what you want?'

'I don't have a choice. I can't imagine my life without him now.' She admitted truthfully.

'Okay.' he said with a nod.

'Okay?'

'Yeah, okay.' a sad smile spreading over his lips as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Thanks, Dad.' she said hugging him back tightly.

'Sam... I can't breathe.'

'Sorry.' she said sheepishly and drew back with wide smile.

'Right... send Jack in here, I need to talk to him about his intentions towards my daughter.'

Sam rolled her eyes.

'I'm not kidding.'

'Dad.' she pleaded.

'I just want to have chat with him.'

'That's all?'

'You have my word I won't make you a widow. Or prevent you from having kids.'

She groaned and stood. 'Fine.'

She knocked on the door.

* * *

Daniel made to go to the door.

'Ah I'll get it.' Jack said pulling himself up and limping over to the door. He was a little worried. It had only been a few minutes. He figured they'd need at least 20 minutes or so to chat this through.

His worry wasn't dispelled by the look on Sam's face when the door sprung open.

'Your turn.' She said stepping past him.

He gulped slightly and glanced over at her before limping into the hold.

A shiver ran down his back when the door slithered shut behind him.

Jacob's eyes bored into his skull. Sam's dad. _General_ Carter.

He drew himself up and limped forward coming to attention in front of the older, but only slightly, man.

'Sir.' he muttered.

'What happened to Dad?' Jacob said with a grin that was anything but friendly.

'Umm.'

Jacob's eyes dropped to Jack's trembling leg, he sighed. 'Take a seat already, Sam would kick my ass if you're leg got any worse.'

Jack smirked knowing it was the truth and took a seat next to him on the bunk, but he couldn't prevent a slight groan from escaping him.

'It was pretty stupid standing up to a guy with a staff weapon without any weapon of your own.'

'Yup.' he agreed looking down at his bandaged thigh.

'Thanks.'

'Not like I had a choice.'

Jacob smiled a little, his words echoing those his daughter had said less than a minute ago.

'I've lost one family.' Jack continued not knowing how much Sam had told her Dad about his past. 'I can't lose her and the chance at another.'

'What happened?' Jacob asked softly.

'My son shot himself with my gun. I couldn't begin to forgive myself let alone my wife. We divorced soon after.'

Jacob sighed softly not knowing how to respond to such a bare confession. He'd guessed that Jack had had some hardship in his life but not something quite so traumatic as this.

'I can't let anything happen to her. I barely got through losing my family last time.'

'You know just by being in a relationship with her you're putting her in danger?'

'Yes. But we're in danger every time we step through the gate. There's so many times we could have lost each other already.' Jack sighed. 'I'm certainly happier for the chance to be with her, to make her happy. And I can't imagine she would have said 'I do if she didn't feel the same. Hell, getting married was her idea.' he finished with a smirk.

'You're kidding?'

'Nope.' he said with a grin and glancing over at Jacob.

The older man shook his head, the corners of his mouth turned upwards. 'Gotta give it to my Sam. Once she sets her mind on something, that's it.' He sighed. 'I just want her to be happy, Jack.'

'Me too.' he said seriously, then smiled and added. 'Dad.'

'Oh shut up.' Jacob shot back, punching him none to gently on the shoulder. But there was smile in his eyes.

'So... you're not going to kill me?'

'I promised Sam I wouldn't make her a widow or do anything that would prevent her from having kids.'

'Ah thanks. I think.' he mumbled, his body tense from him thinking about _how_ Jacob would prevent them from having kids.

'Jack I like you, I'm just not sure how I feel about you and my daughter being in a relationship just yet. Sam's a big girl and nothing I say will change her mind so I'll just keep my mouth shut. But if this goes south... I'll happily see to it that you're thrown under the bus to keep her out of trouble.'

Jack nodded a serious look drawn over his features. 'I wouldn't want it any other way.'

'Good. Then I don't think there's anything more we need to discuss. Go get Sam in before she worries any more than she has to.'

'Yes, sir.' He said standing.

'Jack.' Jacob said softly

'Yeah?' he said turning around to look at him.

'Dad is fine.'

Jack smiled at him thankfully and limped over to the door. He had to knock only once before the door sprung open to a very worried looking Sam. He smiled and from it she knew everything was okay. Sam slipped past him to go sit with her father. Jack wandered over to the other side of the hold and settled down on his bunk. He watched them talk quietly for a few minutes. Sam caught his gaze and smiled brightly. Jacob's eyes flicked between the two and he shook his head lightly with a smile on his lips. Jack grinned back, enjoying the reactions of both Carter's before settling down further on his bunk and giving into the exhaustion of climbing out of hell and then discussing his secret relationship with his father-in-law.

He didn't wake again until they entered the atmosphere of the Tok'ra home world.


	22. Sacrifices

**Control: Sacrifices**

Enough time had passed that he could offer her a ride home after the events of the past two days. She had been tired enough after the mission itself let alone shaking of a sedative, breaking out of the SGC, flying to DC, knocking some sense into Maybourne, flying back, infiltrating the SGC and saving the base, and subsequently the world, near enough single handedly. The seriousness of the situation had called for an immediate debrief. Sam barely had time to grab a cup of coffee, a shower and a change of clothes before they were gathered in the briefing room wondering how the hell the SGC could be overcome so quickly. Sam was still full of bright ideas and came up with a solution to stop it from happening again. Maybourne even seemed human for a brief moment attributing the success of the infiltration to Carter. It was a day of close calls and miracles.

No one objected when Jack announced he was taking Sam home, least of all Sam. SG1 was given a couple of days down time, mainly so Teal'c could get over being tortured and Sam could catch up on some sleep.

As they got into the car park Jack asked for her keys. She offered them up silently. He quickly grabbed her overnight bag from the trunk and led her over to his truck.

Her eyes were drooping heavily as they pulled into his driveway.

'Come on.' he encouraged softly as he stepped out of truck and grabbed her bag.

He held the door open for her. 'Think you can stay awake long enough to eat something?'

'I could try.'

'That'll be a no then.' he said with a smile and closed the door behind her. He took his hand gently in hers and guided her to the bedroom. Jack set her bag on the dresser and handed her her pjs before proceeding to change into a pair of sweats himself.

She was curled up in bed by the time he tied the drawstring at his waist.

He closed the blinds and curtains before heading towards the door.

'Jack.'

'Yeah.'

'Can... can you stay?' she said sitting up a little, her eyes suddenly looking alert.

He smiled softly. 'Yeah. Of course.'

Jack slipped carefully beneath the sheets, he lay on his back and drew Sam tightly against his side.

Sam rested her head on his chest and her hand clutched at his shirt over his heart. He covered her hand with his and with the other moved his fingers gently through her hair.

'I shot you.' she whispered.

'I know.'

'I knew it wasn't you but it looked like you. It... he was coming towards me like it was going to attack me and I killed you.'

'You did the right thing, Sam. I'd never hurt you. Never. So if it ever looks like I'm attacking you you have my permission to shoot me, okay?'

He felt her smile against his chest.

'Okay.'

'Now get some sleep.'

'Okay.'

She drifted quickly into slumber.

He was proud of her. So incredibly proud of her. Not just for saving the world, again, but for shooting _him_, for doing something her wasn't even sure he could have done himself.

He could imagine her on that plane, so sure of what she had seen but there would always be that doubt. He sighed softly and squeezed her hand.

Jack hoped that if he was ever in a similar position that he would be able to make the right call, the one that saved the base, maybe the Earth too, but also one that allowed her to sleep in his arms after all was said and done.

The soft sounds of her breathing reminded him of gentle waves lapping rhythmically at the shore, it lured him into the land of dreams.

Their hold on each other didn't loosen, gripping on to each other tightly in life and in dreams.

* * *

Sam woke with a start just a few hours later. Jack was awake instantly and held her tighter. 'I'm here.' he whispered.

She shivered and pressed her face into his chest.

'It's aright.' he kissed her temple lightly.

She breathed deeply before mumbling into his chest. 'Are you sure?'

'What?'

'I shot you, how can you be okay with that?'

'Because it was the right thing to do.'

'But how...?'

'Sam, I trust you, with my heart, with my life, with everything. But we still need to do our job. We're privileged to do what we do but sometimes it calls for tough decisions, sacrifices. It's what we're trained for.'

Sarcasm laced her voice as she muttered. 'I think I missed the tutorial where I shoot my spouse.'

'Sam...' he sighed.

'Don't Jack.' she said seriously. 'You know that's not what I meant. How do _you_ feel about it?'

'I'm proud of you.' he said honestly.

She looked up at him, sadness in her eyes. 'You're proud of me?'

He nodded. 'Yeah. And I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but I'm scared that I won't be able to what I need to if I'm in position like that. It's the last situation I'd ever want to be in, but if it came down to choosing between you or the safety of the entire planet, I hope I'd be able to make the same call you did.'

She leaned up and kissed him softly. He breathed, relieved she understood.

'I love you.' she whispered against his lips

'I love you too. Are you okay with that then?' he said stroking her cheek gently.

'We have to be.'

He lifted his head and pressed his mouth to hers.

Sam pulled her body further over him and deepened their kiss.

Jack groaned lightly and pressed his hands over her back, happily drawing her tongue into his mouth.

They kiss languidly, simply relishing being in each others arms, neither made to try to progress the touch any further. Sex wasn't what they needed just now.

They were interrupted only by the growling sound coming from Sam's stomach.

'Guess I should have eaten before going to bed.' She mumbled.

He grinning up at her. 'Reckon you would have fallen asleep in what ever you tried to eat anyway.'

She kissed him again but almost immediately her stomach rumbled again.

'How about I go order some Chinese or something and I can come back and pick up where we left off?'

'Are you trying to fatten me up?'

'Just want you to get your strength up again. You've had a tough couple of days.'

'I'll need to go for a run after.'

He rolled them and pressed her into the bed, he body pressed carefully against hers.

'You are _not_ going for a run. You're staying right here.' He growled seriously. He saw a flash of desire in her eyes and allowed himself a slight smirk. 'I need to look after you.' he murmured. 'So Chinese?'

'Yeah, okay.' she replied giving in.

'Anything in particular?'

'Just make sure there's lots of it, I'm starving.'

'When did you last eat?' he said sliding from her and sitting at her hip. He was concerned, she wasn't usually this enthusiastic about copious amounts of food.

'I managed some crackers on the plane.'

'Eat, Sam, not snacking.' he reprimanded, his worry growing.

'Not since the MRE's on the mission yesterday.'

He fixed her with stern look.

'What? It's not like I happened to pass an all you can eat buffet.' she said trying to laugh it off.

His eyes pinned her down more than his body ever could. For a moment he thought he was going to shout at her. She squeaked in surprise when he leaned down and kissed her almost harshly. His touch drew the very breath from her and left her dizzy and wanting.

'Don't do that again.' he breathed against her lips as their mouths parted.

'What?'

'Let me let you fall asleep with out eating something.'

'I'm fine.'

His gaze penetrated her.

'I suppose I could take better care of myself.' she said a little sheepishly. 'I'm sorry.'

He sighed drawing back to sit on the edge of the bed and squeezed his eyes shut tight. This was harder than her thought it would be. They were in constant danger and there was only so much he could do to keep her safe. Something as simple as making sure she ate right suddenly seemed important as it was one of the few things he could influence and control.

She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder, her leg curling round his back.

'I'm sorry too.' he mumbled. 'I need you.'

It was all he could say to explain how he felt.

'Jack.'

His gaze tentatively met hers.

She smiled at him softly.

He couldn't help the smile that spread over his own lips.

Sam pressed her lips to his in what he was sure was the softest he'd ever received, simultaneously it stirred up every positive emotion in his body and suppressed the negative. He let her finish that sweet touch before claiming her mouth again in kiss that was far more desperate, his hand moving through her hair to keep her against him until he'd poured everything he was feeling into that embrace.

Her body arched against him and she moaned into his mouth, sending a jolt to his groin.

He tilted his head, to take a breath, gasping audibly.

'Oh God, Jack.' she moaned, her lips trying to seek him out again.

'Food first.' he murmured before their lips could be reunited.

She nodded, knowing that he needed to look after her.

'I'll be right back.' He said kissing the top of her head and slipping away to find a take out menu.

By the time he came back Sam had disappeared under a cocoon of sheets.

He smiled and set down Sam's _appetizers_ on the bedside table.

'Sam.' he said taking a seat carefully on the bed.

The mound of sheets stirred slightly.

He let his hand sneak under the sheets in search of some exposed skin. He found a rib cage and began running his fingertips teasingly along those ribs. 'Sa-am.' he said in a sing-song voice.

'I'm sleeping.' the bedclothes grumbled, the body underneath it stretching but not moving further away or closer to his touch.

'I brought you some tea and cookies.'

The sheets moved just enough to reveal a shock of blonde hair and one bright incredulous looking blue eye.

'What kind of cookies?'

'Chocolate chip, of course.'

The sheets moved further.

'Hey.' he said with a wide smile watching his wife emerge from her cocoon.

'Thank you.' she said sitting up and grabbing a cookie.

'It's just tea.'

'Not just for the this.'

He looked at her slightly confused.

'You're so good to me. Even when I don't know what I want or need, you're there. Usually with exactly what I want _and_ need.'

'So are you saying I should bring you tea and cookies more often?'

'I'm saying that _you_ are usually exactly what I want and need.'

He kissed her forehead.

'Eat up. I wanna make out again before dinner gets here.' He said his fingertips finding her ankle and teasing the joint lightly.

She grinned and rolled her eyes, then reached for her tea. 'What time is it?'

'Nearly 7.'

'Wow, my body clock is really screwed up.'

'Yeah, no more napping tonight. Guess I'll just need to think of ways to keep you awake.' His hand moved up to her calf. Munching on a cookie, she stretched her leg just a little allowing him to tease the back of her knee and the first couple of inches of her thigh.

'I love your hands.' she murmured her eyes fluttering closed briefly. 'But I can't concentrate when you do that.'

'Thought you'd have enough brain cells in there to handle being teased and eat cookies at the same time.' He said with a grin.

'Jack.' she hummed.

'Yes, dear?' he asked innocently, his fingertips reaching ever higher.

'I thought you wanted me to eat something?'

'I thought so too but you make such interesting noises.' he said his hand moving to the other leg to repeat his ministrations, slowly working his way up from her ankle. He felt far more relaxed after there conversation and knowing that dinner was on the way.

She grunted lightly.

'You're hardly helping your current predicament.' he murmured.

'Dinner won't be too long will it?' she said setting down her nearly finished tea.

'Maybe another 30 minutes.' he said as his hand reached her knee.

'Would you mind if I didn't finish the cookies?

'One more.' he answered his fingers moving to her thigh.

'You're so demanding.' she said with a grin and stuffed a whole cookie in her mouth.

'And you love it.' he said moving over her.

He relished the dark flash in her eyes as she sank below him, her jaw moving quickly to try and get rid of the cookie as quickly a possible. He pressed cheek against her and whispered, his lips brushing her ear, 'Take your time. I know I will.'

Dinner didn't arrive for another 50 minutes, not that either of them minded.


	23. Urgo

A/N Hello all,

I did have a few ideas for Urgo but can't seem to pull any of them together in a way that works with this story and keeps everyone in character. I may come back to this hence leaving this space.

Nearly finished the next chapter, a take on A Hundred Days. Excited?

Thanks,  
Michelle


	24. Falling

A/N: Hope I didn't troll too many of you with the last 'chapter'. So here's the real up date. It's a little bit broken but I hope you like it.

* * *

Control: Falling

Sam and Jack sat on a hill and looked up at the stars. It would have been romantic if Laira, Daniel and Teal'c weren't sitting between them. It also would have been even more romantic if Laira hadn't been hitting on him the past few days.

He'd watched Sam carefully but she gave nothing away. Neither did he. So he remained polite, even friendly but there was no way for him to openly shun her advances without drawing some attention to himself from Daniel and Teal'c.

But sinking feeling that reached his heart had nothing to do with the fact that a woman was hitting on him in front of his wife. No, it was the thunderous sound and petrifying sight of very large, very close meteor streaking through the atmosphere directly above their heads. This mission just got a whole lot more interesting and not in a good way.

* * *

Sam got an uneasy feeling the moment Jack suggested they split up. Kids were in danger and she knew that was always a strong motivator when it came to him. Teal'c and Daniel were at her side so she didn't dare question what was a direct order.

She wished she had when her and Teal'c ran for the gate as a meteor came hurtling towards them. Being with him, even stuck on that damn planet would have been better than this, lying battered and bruised on the ramp, a woosh as the wormhole closed and light years away from her husband.

Her heart was aching when she told the general they needed to wait a day before trying to dial the planet again.

She went home, to their home. She didn't eat. She just went straight to bed, surrounded herself with things that smelled like him and tried to sleep instead of constantly fearing what might have happened it the meteor directly struck the gate.

* * *

There was loud crash as a meteor struck the surface of the planet.

Laira shifted closer to him and gripped his arm.

He sighed slightly but allowed the contact wishing it was someone else.

* * *

Another MALP lost. It was clear now that the gate was buried with a molten naquada iris preventing them from getting anything through. When Hammond called it, she felt like she had been sucker punched in the gut. MIA. Everything in her flickered off for a moment.

When Teal'c suggested that the planet could be reached by other means her mind switched on again.

'That's right, the Tok'ra could send a ship.' Daniel said continuing the thought.

'Or the Tollan.' she offered up needing to kindle the spark of hope into a flame.

* * *

'We fled to the stone ring... where it used to be.'

The words cut through him like a knife.

'Used to be?'

He ran. Ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He all but collapsed to the ground when he saw the pit of rubble that used to be the location of the stargate.

Laira approached.

'It's gone. I'll never see my people again. They can never come home.'

He remained silent.

'And you.'

'No.' he murmured.

'What?' Laira asked confused.

'Just no.' He had hope. He had faith. Hope and faith in her. 'I don't know when or how but I'm going home and your people will be coming back.'

'Jack.' She said in a too familiar tone.

'No, Laira,' he growled firmly as he turned towards her. 'Sam... Carter will think of something.'

He could pinpoint the exact moment she understood, a kind of disappointment seeping into her gaze on top of her sadness at the loss of her people. He doubted she understood everything, but it was enough to know that this was not a subject he was willing to discuss as she did not press the matter.

He strode off to the tree line to find a suitable place close to the pit to make camp, he reached up and check his radio was turned off to conserve the battery.

Jack had to go back to Laira's home that evening, there hadn't been enough time to set up his camp before nightfall and he needed something to eat. His reception had been bumpy to say the least but at least there was food and a roof over the relatively warm floor he had slept on.

Laira woke him up when she came through to wash her face.

'I thought you might like a clean work shirt.' she said offering the embroidered cream shirt.

He knew it was her late husbands. It wasn't large enough for her son.

'The stargate might just be buried...'

'We have to rebuild before the harvest and there are very few of us now.'

He nodded acknowledging her argument. 'And I need to everything I can to get home.' He stood and took the shirt. 'But I'm willing to earn my keep. In the mornings I'll help you rebuild, but come noon I'm digging for the gate.'

* * *

The Tok'ra council said they couldn't spare a ship and Dad was currently on some covert mission. They were still waiting to hear back from the Tollan but when they said that there were no ships going to that area of the galaxy in the next month she knew she had to come up with something herself.

That something just happened to be trying to invent a particle beam generator from scratch. Of course, knowing it could be done did help but she still had nothing to start from, no mistakes to learn from, no device to backward engineer. It was all down to her.

She hadn't been home in days. Her mind and body got by on just a few hours sleep in a cot and extremely unhealthy amounts of coffee, but all the while her heart was breaking a little more with each passing day.

Janet dropped by with a cup of coffee.

'You working through the night again?'

_Was it night?_ She glanced at the clock on her desk.

'Yeah. Lot of work to do. Thank you.'

'Look, Sam, there's no doubt you're going to solve this, but you have to accept the fact it's going to take time.'

'Yeah, well if I think that way, it could take months.' Sam replied looking down at the mess in front of her.

'Daniel says the Tollan could have a ship in the vicinity of Edora some time right next year.'

She already knew this. She shook her head lightly 'He shouldn't have to wait that long.' _I can't wait that long_.

'You miss him.'

She steeled herself a little guessing the direction of the conversation from the tone of her voice, it was understanding but lacking sympathy, there was a sharp and dangerous edge to that voice.

'Yeah.'

'Is this is problem?'

'No. No, of course not.' Sam murmured.

'Okay.' Janet responded. It was clear that she wasn't entirely convinced but Sam couldn't think too much about it. Her main priority it was getting Jack home.

* * *

Sam couldn't take it any more. It had been nearly four weeks. She just had to try again.

Jack was just about to bed down for the night when he heard it, the faint but distinctive sound of a wormhole being established. He was on his feet and running down into the pit in less than thirty seconds radio in hand.

It crackled and hissed lightly in his hand in a rhythmic way as if someone was trying to communicate. He followed the signal and marked the place quickly, glad that he hadn't been using this spot to pile the dirt from a hole around 20ft to his left. He dragged his feet and to make an X in the rubble and stacked a few rocks in a pile in case it rained in the night.

He took a seat on a large rock, turning up the radio as loud as it could go and listened. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he thought he heard Sam whisper his name.

He sighed loudly and switched the radio over to signal mode and tapped out.

I'M HERE. I'M OKAY.

He waited hoping that the technology in the gate room could pick his feble radio's transmission. A moment later a few scratchy tones answered.

JACK?

He smiled widely.

YES.

IT'S SAM.

His watch was still on Earth time, it read 2.36am.

JUST YOU?

YES.

MISS YOU. LOVE YOU.

MISS YOU. LOVE YOU TOO.

GATE BURIED BUT KNOW WHERE IT IS NOW. WILL TAKE A WHILE TO DIG UP.

WANT ME TO CALL BACK IN A WEEK?

YES. LOVE YOU SAM.

JACK...

He didn't think Morse code could sound desperate but this last few tones wrenched his heart.

GO HOME. EAT. SLEEP. CALL IN A WEEK. I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE, SAM.

I LOVE YOU.

I LOVE YOU. GOODNIGHT SAM.

GOODNIGHT JACK.

He sighed as the gate shut down and switched off the radio. His feet carried him to his meagre camp. He added a few more logs to the fire and coaxed the flames higher before crawling back into his bed.

One week and he might be able to hear her voice. Few more and she might be back in his arms.

* * *

Sam cried silently as she shut down the gate and wiped all trace of her use of it and the conversation with Jack from the computers and security cameras. He was alive. He was still on the other side of the galaxy, but he was still alive.

She drafted a quick email to the general and her team letting them know that she wouldn't be back on base until noon tomorrow.

She went home, crawled into their bed and slept soundly for the first time in four weeks.

* * *

Exactly one week later she dialed the gate again.

'Jack?'

'Sam.' came a slightly garbled response.

'God it's so good to hear your voice.'

'Likewise.' despite the terrible signal she could make out the smile in his voice. 'Sam, I've found the gate but there's a layer of rock or something over the top of it. I've tried everything, but I've barely made a dent.'

'I'd guessed... I think it's a molten naquada layer from when the meteor stuck. I'm working on a particle beam like the one Sokar shot at our iris but...'

'But, what?'

'Jack, I'm making this from scratch it's going to take time. And Janet's already commented on how much I've been working to get you home.'

'How long, Sam?'

'At least another month probably more.' she answered.

'Take your time and be careful, I don't want you dealing with the question of _us_ while I'm not there. I can't let you go through that on your own.'

'But...'

'No.' He said firmly. 'Go home every night. Sleep. Eat. I can wait so long as I know that you're okay and you won't be okay if the Doc starts asking more questions.'

'Jack, I miss you.'

'I miss you too but you need to be careful.' he paused then murmured sadly. 'You shouldn't call me again. It's too dangerous.'

'I know.'

Silence spun out between them knowing that it might be the last time they would speak for several more weeks. But words could only do so much.

'I love you.' Sam murmured.

'I love you too. Stay safe.'

'I will.'

The gate shut down and he was alone again.

* * *

Jack had taken to working with the villagers all through the day now. There was little point in looking for the DHD or trying to chip away at however thick the layer of molten naquada was. It had been a little over two weeks since he spoke with Sam.

The loneliness was killing him so he threw himself into helping to rebuild the village and working in the field. Even so, he struggled to sleep each night. His body ached and begged for rest but his mind raced, the foreign stars were of little consolation.

He needed her.

One afternoon after a particularly awful night of bad weather and poor rest there came the thunderous groaning sound from the sky.

A single tel'tak dropped through the atmosphere in a controlled decent.

The loose soil shifted beneath his feet as he ran for cover, yelling at everyone else to do the same. He cursed the fact that he didn't have his P-90 with him, but having the weight of his sidearm in his hand made him feel stronger.

The ship settled down just at the edge of the field and a lone figure emerged.

Jack frowned wondering if it was simply his imagination. He stood, gun still in hand but his arm was down by his side.

'Jack?' the figure called.

'Jacob.' Jack said with a warm smile and holstered the Beretta as he walked towards him. 'I could kiss you.'

'Please don't.' Jacob said with a grin, but none the less responded to Jack's fierce hug wrapping his arms around him tightly. 'Come on we've got work to do.'


	25. Home

Control: Home

Jack assured the villagers this was no enemy and he would help bring their people home, then walked with Jacob back to the Tel'tak to move the ship closer to the gate.

'Tell me again why you can't just fly me home?' Jack asked as they stepped into the bridge.

'I'm not supposed to be here, Jack. I'm should be on a mission. I've only got a couple of days before anyone will realise I'm missing.'

'You should be on a mission?'

'An important one. Selmak took some convincing I can tell you.' Jacob murmured flicking on various controls.

'If it was that important...'

'What am I doing here?' Jacob asked looking over at Jack as he sat in the other seat.

Jack nodded.

'Do you remember the conversation I overheard the two of you have?'

'Can hardly forget.' he murmured.

'You said that any price would be worth the cost to have her home. If I know my Sam she would have taken that to heart, she'll be doing everything and anything she can, running herself into the ground to get you home.'

Jack sighed softly. 'I didn't mean for...'

'I know, Jack. But this is the way it's turned out. I need to get you home to keep my girl safe.'

'Thank you.' Jack murmured reverently as the ship lifted into the air. After the conversation he had with Sam he knew he needed to get home to keep her safe too.

They landed near to the pit and started unpacking some of the 'toys' Jacob had brought with him.

'What the hell?' Jack said rummaging through some of the crates. Everything was completely alien to him.

'Don't touch that!' Jacob yelled causing Jack to leap back. 'I wasn't sure how bad it would be so I brought everything.'

'Well, Sam dialed through a few weeks ago so I was able to find the gate and uncover it but it's covered in some sort of naquadah layer, she compared it to the iris.'

'Sam's been calling you?'

Jack nodded as he closed the crate. 'Just twice. I told her not to call again when we figured out I wouldn't be able to break through the layer, too dangerous for her. And I don't want her to face the music about us on her own. I told her to be careful.'

'Thanks for trying, but you know how Sam is when she gets an idea in her head.'

'Yup, according to you I was one of them.'

Jacob smirked. 'Right, lets see if we can blow the cap of this gate then we'll worry about finding the DHD.'

It took an hour to drill a hole through the rock that had melted over the gate. A well placed charge and a further thirty seconds later the gate was revealed.

'Sweet.' Jack murmured as the echoes of the explosion dissipated.

Jacob smiled. 'Chip the rest of that crap off and I'll find the DHD.'

'Sure thing, Dad.' Jack answered reaching for something that looked very much like a pick axe.

Jacob watched as Jack set to work with a furious purpose. He had to admit the guy's dedication was admirable. By the time he'd pin pointed the location of the DHD the gate was completely free debris. But Jack didn't let up, switching the pick axe for a shovel to help unearth the last piece of the puzzle.

Neither stopped until the last of the light started to fail. Half of the DHD have been exposed and what they could see was pretty messed up.

'Let's call it for today.' Jacob sighed leaning heavily on his shovel, even with Selmak helping out his body was weary at tired.

Jack dropped his own shovel letting it clatter to the ground, sweat pouring from him.

'Where have you been sleeping?'

'I've got a camp just up there.' Jack breathed, his chest still heaving.

'I don't know if it'll be comfier but it'll certainly be warmer on the ship.'

Jack nodded. 'I'll just grab a few things.'

He wandered back to the ship closing the door carefully as the scent of something hot and meaty reached him from the hold.

'Stew?'

'Hell, yes.' Jack said dumping his things unceremoniously and reaching for the bowl Jacob held out to him.

He'd finished half of it before he asked. 'What's this meat? The texture's really weird.'

'Well it's not like they have cows on the planet where I got this from.'

'I take it from that statement I don't want to know?'

'You don't want to know.'

They shared a smile before going about the serious business of finishing their meal.

Jack set up his stuff on the opposite side from Jacob, trying to make the slab he'd be sleeping on a little more comfortable. He pulled of his sweat soaked shirt and tossed it on the corner.

He could feel Jacob's eyes on him from across the hold.

Glancing over his shoulders he saw concern and pity in the older man's eyes.

'Souvenirs from Iraq.' he murmured drawing on a fresh shirt covering the faint but permanent scars that adorned his back. Even a couple of goes in a sarcophagus had failed shifted them. 'Listen, you wouldn't happen to have anything that might help me sleep?'

'Really? You must have shifted two tonnes of soil this afternoon.'

'It's not worked the past two weeks or so.' he admitted taking a seat and pulling at the laces on his boots.

'Since the last time you spoke to Sam?' Jacob guessed perceptively.

'Yeah.' he breathed.

Jacob reached in a bag and tossed a canister in Jack's direction. 'A few swigs of that and you'll be out like a light.'

'I take it I don't want to know what this is either?'

'Right again. Get some sleep, we'll be up early tomorrow.' Jacob said turning down the lights and laying down.

There was just enough light to see by. Jack opened the canister and sniffed tentatively at the contents. There was no smell, nothing to indicate if it was medicine or liquor. He downed a large gulp then looked at the canister as he waited to feel it's effects. A minute or two later he started feeling drowsy. He supped another little bit just for good measure and capped the canister before settling down.

'Night, Dad.' he murmured almost asleep.

'Night, son.' whispered Jacob from the other side of the hold.

* * *

Jack woke and looked over surprised to see the Jacob's bunk empty.

He slipped on his boots, letting the laces flap loose clicking on the floor as he headed out into the bright morning.

'Thought you said we had an early start?' He said coming up behind Jacob who was working on repairing the still half buried DHD.

'You needed to rest.'

'I need to get home.' Jack said looking around for his shovel.

Jacob rolled his eyes. 'And I need you to be in a condition to look after Sam when you do get home. Have some breakfast then you can dig the rest of the DHD out.'

Jack huffed, somewhat disgruntled by how much sense Jacob was making.

'I'll be back in ten.'

'Twenty.'

'Fifteen'

'Done.'

* * *

Jacob fixed as much of the control panel as he could as Jack dug out the front of the DHD to allow Jacob to check the inner workings of the device.

'How bad is it?' Jack asked as Jacob popped open the access panel.

'Could be worse.'

'Can you fix it?'

'Maybe.' Jacob said tinkering a little before his head dropped and his voice changed. 'It may take a few hours but I should be able to make the device operational.'

'Great. I'll head down to the village and see if I can get some folks to help lift the gate up.'

Jack approached the house with more than a little trepidation but he didn't let it show.

'Laira?' He said knocking the open door lightly.

They hadn't really spoken since that morning she'd given him a shirt but for brief conversations relevant to rebuilding and harvesting.

'Jack?' she said turning from her work.

'Hi, Jacob thinks he can have the gate working in a couple of hours. I was hoping you might help get a few of the villagers together to help lift the gate up again. The sooner I can get going the sooner we can get your people home. I'm sure we'll be able to help you rebuild as part of the treaty.'

'Of course.' she answered, that disappointment he'd saw before reaching her eyes.

'Thank you.' he said as he made to leave.

'Jack.' she murmured.

He turned back.

Her eyes glistened. 'If things had been different...'

'Edora could never be my home.' he answered simply.

She nodded. 'Thank you for helping us. I will ask the men to gather at the gate before evening meal.'

He turned on his heal and headed back to the gate to break what was left of his camp and prepare to go home.

* * *

The gate shakily burst into life. The shimmering pool had never looked so inviting.

Jack typed the code in his GDO and checked over the radio that it was still valid and that the iris was open.

'All clear, Sir. Welcome home.' Harriman said over the radio.

'Ready?' Jacob asked.

Jack nodded. 'Can you do me a favour when we get on the other side?'

Jacob tilted his head ready and waiting to hear the request before agreeing to it.

'Can you find if Sam and take her home? I... I...if I see her while we're still on the base I don't know...' he stammered his eyebrows knitted tightly together.

'Don't worry, son.' Jacob said smiling and resting his hand gently on the younger man's shoulder. 'Let's just get you home.'

'Thanks.' Jack murmured thankfully.

It was nearly 22:00 Earth time when they stepped through the gate. With Hammond not present, they reported immediately to the infirmary for standard post mission checks. Jack gave Hammond a quick call after their medical before heading for the locker rooms.

'I'm going to find Sam.' Jacob announced. 'I'm sure I'll see you soon enough though.'

Jack smirked a little. 'Right, later then.'

Jacob wasn't at all surprised to see his daughter sleeping hunched over her desk, a machine lay half constructed on the work bench. He smiled softly stepping up beside her and rubbing her shoulder gently.

'Sam.' he murmured.

She shook awake. Her eyes were bleary, dark circles marring the skin beneath them.

'Dad.' she squeaked her voice crackling as she threw her arms around him.

He didn't know if it was from just waking or her emotions that made her voice break. He hugged her as tight as he dared.

'Jack...' she breathed.

'I know, honey.' he said rubbing her back soothingly. He drew back a little to look into her eyes. 'Sam... I brought him home for you.'

'What?' she said confused.

'We walked through the gate together 20 minutes ago. He's home.' Jacob continued with a smile.

She threw herself into his arms again and cried silently into his shoulder, relief flooding her body threatening to make her legs buckle from under her.

'Come on, we need to get you home.'

'But...' she protested drawing back.

'Sam, Jack asked me to take you home. He's worried about seeing you for the first time in months and what might happen if that was on the bases. He's just trying to keep you safe and I agree with him so your going home.'

She sniffed loudly and nodded in agreement.

'Come on.' He said directing her out of her lab.

Jack had showered, changed and was signing out the base just as Sam and Jacob reached the locker rooms. They both showered and changed, Sam into her civies and Jacob into BDU's, his alien attire may have drawn some unwanted attention off base.

'Got your keys?'

She handed them over without a word.

They drove in silence until Sam announced, 'Take a left here.'

'But...'

'Dad, I want to go _home_.'

'Is Jack gonna mind if I crash on his couch?'

'There's a spare room.'

'I could go back to your house if you two plan on _catching up_.'

'Dad!' she exclaimed.

'What?' he said with a roll of his eyes. 'Sam you're a grown woman, you can have sex with whoever you want. I'd just prefer if it wasn't while I was in the next room.'

'I think we'll be able to control ourselves. Pull up here on the right. The house is just around the corner.'

As he walked the few hundred yards with her around to the house, it was only then he realised the lengths they had to go to to keep their relationship a secret. As they rounded the corner her pace increased as she saw his truck in the driveway and the light on the living room was on. It caught him a little off guard watching her barge into a house that wasn't hers.

'Jack?' she called out desperately.

'Sam.' Jack was on his feet in an instant, taking the stairs two at a time and crushing her into his chest. He closed his eyes pressed his nose into her still slightly damp hair, vaguely aware that Jacob had followed his daughter into his home.

'God, I missed you so much.' she gasped into his shirt, her hands fisting in the material stretched across his back.

A few salty droplets escaped from the corners of his eyes. 'Missed you too.' he murmured kissing her temple.

Opening his eyes, they fell on a slightly awkward looking Jacob Carter.

'Hi Dad.' he said with a smile, his arms still around Sam.

'Hey Jack, Sam said you wouldn't mind if I crashed in your guest room.'

'Of course not, I crashed in your ship last night it's only fair.' he said with a smile.

Sam reluctantly disengaged her body from Jack's, her eyelids suddenly heavy, her mind now as fatigued as her body. 'I'm going to bed.' she announced hugging her dad quickly murmuring her deepest thanks before disappearing down the hall.

Jack watched her go longingly, it had felt so right to have her in his arms again. He needed more.

'Go on.' Jacob said with a nod in her direction.

Jack's gaze met his silent asking if he was sure. Seeing that he was serious he nodded his head in thanks. 'First door is the guest room, next is the bathroom, we're on the end.' He said making his way down the hall.

'And Jack?'

'Yeah.' he said turning back.

'No hanky panky.'

'Yes, sir.' he replied seriously.

Jacob smiled. 'Night, son.'

He grinned, a flash of a memory of last night suddenly filtering through. 'Night, Dad.'

Jack stripped to his boxers and slid into bed pressing his body against hers. He was slightly surprised to find her still awake and her body turned to his.

'Hey.' he murmured his work roughened palm stroking her cheek softly.

Sam shivered against him and curled her leg around his hip, holding him tightly. 'Hi.' her voice cracked and tears sprung to her eyes spontaneously.

He smiled at her sadly and pressed his lips incredibly gently against hers.

She shook against him, her exhaustion preventing her from controlling her emotions but she responded to the kiss her head tilting slightly.

Jack filled his lungs with her scent and kissed her more deeply, his hands holding her body to his.

It took a few moments but soon her shivering ceased, a warmth she'd missed for several weeks filling her up from her tips of her toes to the top her her head.

'God, Jack.' she breathed into his mouth before pulling to her again.

He growled lightly, leaning his body over hers and nipped her lower lip lightly. Sam parted her lips and touched her tongue gently to his inviting his touch further.

Jack drew back a little and looked down questioningly into her sleepy eyes, his fingers moving gently through her hair.

'I need you.' she said blinking slowly up at him.

'I'm not going anywhere and this time I'm right beside you rather than on the other side of the galaxy. You need sleep, Sam.' he murmured softly.

She breathed deeply and nodded.

He smiled and kissed her sweetly. 'I love you.'

Her breath hitched again as another wave of tears threatened, it was the first time she'd heard those words from him whilst being able to look in his eyes in months.

'I love you, too.' she whispered in reply.

He settled on his side and pulled her back flush against his chest, his face pressed against her neck.

Together they released a contented sigh, both were asleep just a few minutes later.


	26. Wake

**Control: Wake**

Jack slept soundly, but none the less, the flush of the toilet announcing the wakeful state of his house guest roused him from slumber. He watched Sam continue to dream a moment before sliding from her carefully. She whimpered a little in her sleep so he moved a warm pillow, setting at his back in place of his body. A frown creased her brow for a moment before she settled back into sleep.

He smiled softly before drawing on some pants and slipping silently into the hall just as Jacob emerged from the bathroom.

'Morning.' Jack murmured shutting the door soundlessly behind him.

'Morning.' Jacob said with a gentle smile. 'Sam still asleep.

Jack nodded. 'Can I get you a coffee or something?'

'Ah, no... Selmak doesn't like coffee.'

'Oh.' Jack responded more than a little surprised. 'So... wow... umm, tea? I'm sure Sam has something fruity or herbal in the cupboards.'

His mind burned with questions but he didn't want to pry and he wasn't sure if his questions would be construed as rude rather than just curiosity.

'Sure, that sounds good.' He said with a genuine smile.

Jack led the way through to the kitchen and flicked on the kettle before looking out some mugs and tea bags. He figured that is Selmak wasn't too keen on the taste he would like the smell either so he joined Jacob in a cup of breakfast tea.

He checked the fridge and sniffed the milk carton in the door, the scent caused him to frown.

'What is it?'

'Just weird to come home after being stuck on another planet for weeks and have fresh milk in the fridge.'

'Has Sam moved in?'

Jack shrugged. 'Must have. She only stayed over a couple of nights a week before.' He let the thought filter through his mind a moment before shrugging again. 'So milk? Sugar?'

'Just a little sugar please.'

He put a heaped teaspoon in a mug and stirred in the hot water, before setting the finished concoction in front of Jacob.

'So you don't mind that she moved in while you weren't here?'

'Of course not.' he answered looking through the cupboards pulling out a bowl, some flour and eggs. 'I gave her keys after the first...' he glanced at Jacob suddenly remembering who he was talking to. He coughed lightly and continued, '… after our first weekend together. I don't want her to be anywhere else. She said this place feels like home, the truth is though, it only feels like home when she's here. But whether it's the best place for her to live at the moment might be another matter.'

Jack frowned as he started mixing together a pancake batter and wondered, not for the first time, if it would be easier if they just got this all out in the open now. If they just told Hammond they couldn't live without each other and see what happened.

'If Sam's plan is going to work you're going to have to hold on a little longer.' Jacob said seeing Jack's thoughts play out across his features. 'Especially if Sam's behaviour over the past few weeks has got a few people asking questions.'

'Love shouldn't be this hard.' he murmured.

'No, but it is worth fighting for.'

Jack narrowed his eyes at him lightly. 'Thought you were going to throw me under the bus.'

Jacob smiled. 'She needs you. And, though I can't believe I'm saying this, I think you're good together, you're good for each other. So when this goes down, give me a call and I'll pull all the strings I can get my hands on. For both of you.'

Jack pressed his lips together and ducked his head in thanks unable to trust his voice at that moment. Just knowing that someone supported them it was yet another moment of overwhelming relief that seemed to have filled the past two days. Knowing that he'd help them out when this came out made it easier to keep this a secret just a little longer. A familiar constricting feeling spread across his chest.

'You all right Jack?' Jacob asked with some concern, he wasn't used to seeing Jack so quiet and thoughtful. In fact he had expected to have some smart ass comment shot back at him after his last statement. The last 48 hours, hell the last two months, must have caught up with the man.

'Yeah, fine.' he said with a slight nod, half heartedly stirring the already well mixed batter.

'Jack?' sounded a very worried voice from down the hall.

He all but tossed the bowl onto the counter and dashed down the hall cursing that he'd left her alone.

'Sam.'

She sat up on the bed her hand stretched across the empty expanse had been his resting place.

'Sam.' he whispered and crawled over to her and drew her into his arms as fiercely as he had done the night before. 'God, I'm sorry.'

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek. 'You're here. You're really here.'

'Yeah,' he said softly. 'There's no where else I'd want to be.'

They sat there just holding each other until the gentle sizzle of batter being spread over a hot pan made it's way down the hall.

'What's that?'

'I started making pancakes, Dad must have gotten a little impatient.'

'Oh my god, Dad.' she said leaping from his arms and heading out into the hall.

Jack chuckled following her and pulling her into the bathroom. 'Teeth first, I'm sure he wouldn't mind waiting couple more minutes.'


End file.
